


Wynstock

by DJH1950



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1960's, AU, Not Canon Compliant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenants, Slow Burn, Violence, Woodstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJH1950/pseuds/DJH1950
Summary: The Earp sisters meet a redhead on the way to Woodstock in 1969. Sex, drugs and Rock 'n Roll ensue. Things happen. The Woodstock AU that no one asked for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting once a week for the first few chapters. When I have a better handle on how long it will be, we will go up to twice a week. I hope you enjoy- let me know. Also I’d like to thank my beta, Em_McConachie who just happens to have written the best fanfic I’ve ever read and one of the best things I’ve ever read period. The work is [Three Thousand Miles, Two I Love You’s, One Last Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215519/chapters/35289644%22). Check it out. I’m grateful beyond words for your support, encouragement and advice.

**August 10, 1969- Bear Lodge Ranger District, Northeast Wyoming**

 

The sisters stood at the base of the sheer face of Devil’s Tower staring up at the tiny form that had worked its way almost to the summit. Waverly’s heart was in her throat as she watched the lithe figure negotiate the last few treacherous feet. Finally, the figure reached the top and briefly disappeared from view.

Seconds later the figure reappeared and, using rappelling gear flew back toward the earth. The return trip still held the Earps in suspense as they watched what was definitely a rarity if not a first, a female solo ascent and return of the tower from the south. Several hours of intense activity undone in less time than it took to prepare for the ascent.

Wynonna whooped when the figure finally reached the base.

“Pay up boys. Each of you owes me $50.”

Waverly sighed in relief that her sister had won the bet- and not only because the woman had safely climbed a sheer 4000 foot mountain by herself. Wynonna had bet a dozen students from some all male college back east $50 each that the woman would make it all the way up and back down “without any stupid man having to help her out.”

And while they were bitching good naturedly they were lining up, cash in hand.

Which was a good thing- _winning_ the bet.

While the climb was going on Wynonna had slipped up next to her sister and whispered instructions to her.

“If it looks like she’s getting in trouble ask me to go to the bathroom with you. We’ll beat a retreat while we can.

“I don’t have enough to pay if we lose.”

Waverly turned and glared at her older sibling.

“What do you mean _we_ lose Wynonna? I didn’t bet anyone.”

“Oh come on baby girl, we’re in this together. This life, this trip, everything. Besides you think they’re not coming after both of us if they find out we have to welch out?”

Waverly had no answer to that. The sisters _were_ together- on the way to Woodstock for the music festival advertised as the biggest since Monterey just two years ago in 1967. There was even hype that the list of performers might make it the greatest rock ’n roll gathering of all time.

And they were together for so much more than that. This whole trip was supposed to be part rock pilgrimage and part escape from the reality that was their life in Purgatory and the baggage that came with the Earp name.

Once the pair had collected _their_ winnings, Wynonna looked at the younger Earp.

“Come on, let’s go over and introduce ourselves to our recent meal ticket. Maybe we should buy her dinner as a way of saying thank you.”

They made their way up the walking path toward the base, keeping an eye out for a woman wearing a purple tank top. They almost missed her.

A tall woman wearing a brown flannel shirt and wearing a white cowboy hat ( _I think they call it a Stetson, Waverly thought_ ) strode purposely past the sisters. Waverly noticed the purple shirt under the flannel and grabbed her sister’s arm.

“Wynonna, I think that was her, she had on a purple shirt under the flannel.”

The older sister spun around.

“Excuse me, miss? Were you the one who just climbed up the southern face?”

The woman turned. She slowly removed her sunglasses ( _Waverly-Aviators, I think they’re called?_ ) and gazed at the pair. Her eyes traveled from Wynonna to the younger Earp where they slid up to her face, then slowly down her figure.

When her eyes returned to the brunette’s face, they held just a hint of a predator. She smiled and removed the hat, revealing a glowing mane of red hair pulled up in a bun. There were strands slipping out everywhere, possibly due to the exertion of the past few hours.

She held up her hands, showing red bruised skin that also traveled up her arms to the sleeves that were rolled up almost to her elbows.

“Guilty…. I’m Nicole Haught.”

There was just a hint of southern accent in her words. The woman stuck out her hand. Wynonna snorted as she shook it.

“What is that? Your stripper name? Nicole _Hot_?”

The woman’s smile got even wider, though a tinge of pink painted her cheeks.

“Well it’s spelled _H-A-U-G-H-T_ but I see where you might think that.”

Waverly elbowed her sister.

“Wynonna, not nice. Ignore my sister’s rudeness, please. I’m Waverly Earp and this is my sister Wynonna. She’s the one with no manners. We wanted to congratulate you on making that climb and offer to buy you dinner to celebrate your accomplishment.”

Nicole’s eyes once more returned to checking out the younger Earp. Waverly blushed, a feeling rising in her stomach she was unfamiliar with. She was used to the guys at Shorty’s flirting with her but she’d never had a woman put off the same vibes.

It was disconcerting. It was also intriguing, since the redhead was drop dead gorgeous, dimpled smile and all. Her brown eyes were flecked with gold and seemed to stare into Waverly’s soul, firing off impulses in her brain she’d never experienced before. Her initial reaction was a twinge of panic.

Her mind raced off in several directions at once- Champ and the break-up foremost.

_Rebound? And another woman? Are you nuts?_

Waverly had already started to rehtink their offer to buy the attractive woman dinner, thinking she’d be much better off if she ran from Haught ( _what was her first name… Nicole?_ ) as fast as she could before it was too late.

_Too late, too late for what?_

But the words were out, the invitation extended, and Waverly stood there blushing as the redhead’s eyebrows raised suggestively and she smiled even wider. The younger Earp’s brain was short-circuiting- attraction battling common sense.

“Thank you, I’d love to. I hope you don’t mind driving me wherever it is we’re going though. I’m actually without a ride.

“And could we pick a place that’s casual, I need… really need to get these boots off. I bought them this morning when I decided to climb that sucker.”

Wynonna’s jaw dropped.

“Wait a minute, you decided to climb Devils Tower on a whim?”

Nicole looked down, blushing.

“Not exactly. I decided to do it before heading east, but I had already started travelling before the idea struck me. So I figured I’d just buy what I needed here. I wasn’t considering the fact that the shoes weren’t broken in though.

“I’m afraid I’ll have blisters that won’t go away until after I get to New York.”

Waverly looked up, alarmed. She could see the look in her sister’s eyes.

_No Wynonna, don’t do it._

“New York! That’s where we’re headed. The least we can do is let you tag along, since we’re $600 richer because of you.”

Nicole stared at the sisters.

“What do you mean?”

Waverly answered.

“My sister bet $600 _that she didn’t have_ that you could make the climb and get back down without, how did you put it? Oh yes, ‘any help from a stupid man’. So we are extremely grateful that you did it and wanted to buy you dinner as a way of saying thanks.”

(Then, before she could think it through.)

“I guess we have decided to become a taxi service now too.”

Wynonna glared at her sister.

“Now look who’s being rude.”

The redhead was staring at Waverly, a knowing look in her eyes. The smile faded into something a little cooler.

“Thanks, but I’m good, I don’t think dinner is such a good idea. It was nice meeting you.”

And the redhead turned and started to walk away. Wynonna looked at her sister, her disappointment showing.

“That really was rude, Waves. You’re usually not like that.”

_I’m usually not reeling from whatever she was doing to me._

“Oh shit, Wynonna, you’re right. But she really makes me uncomfortable.”

“What are you talking about baby girl. She was friendly and polite.”

“I felt like she was checking me out like I was a piece of meat.”

“That shit happens at Shorty’s every weekend.”

“Not from another woman Nonna.”

Wynonna shook her head.

“So let’s see, she might, I repeat _might_ be attracted to ladies. If that’s the case, she is probably used to people treating her like shit, sorta like you just did. But I bet she doesn’t like it any more than either of us might.”

Her sister’s words took a few seconds to sink in. When they did, the younger Earp felt like she’d been slapped. She was filled with a feeling of shame and remorse. Her eyes started to fill.

“Oh no… Nonna… you’re right. I’ve got to apologize.”

Wynonna raised her eyebrows and nodded down the trail.

“Well the good news is, there she sits, changing her shoes.”

The redhead was less than a hundred feet ahead of them, sitting on a boulder at the side of the path that led back to the Visitors’ Center. Waverly nodded and headed for the climber.

“Miss Haught?”

The redhead looked up, looked away, then brought her eyes back to the younger Earp. Waverly noticed the look of hurt that disappeared when her gaze returned, a cool, polite expression replacing the pain. Waverly was humiliated.

“Miss Haught, I’m so sorry. I’m usually not this rude. In fact, most people back home think I’m the nicest person in town, and I usually try to be. I was just.. well I was just unsettled by the look I thought I saw in your eyes before. It sent my manners packing.

“Please forgive me and please let us take you to dinner at least. I can understand you not wanting to ride with us to New York, but at least let us buy you dinner as both an apology and a gesture of thanks.

“I’m really, really sorry if anything I said….”

The redhead was now looking up at Waverly, amused. Her expression had changed during the younger Earp’s clumsy apology from distant back to the almost predatory interest she’d shown when the pair first met.

“It’s okay Waverly, I accept. I’ll have dinner with you guys.”

Relief washed over the younger Earp, her guilt slightly assuaged. She felt her self-confidence returning and chose to ignore the implications of the look in Nicole’s eyes that had thrown her off moments before. She turned briefly to wave at her sister.

“Nonna, let’s go. We’re buying.”


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward start, the three ladies get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's installment gives a glimpse into Nicole's history. I really appreciate those who are reading this and remember- feed the author. Comments inspire and motivate.Once again I’d like to thank my beta, Em_McConachie who just happens to have written the best fanfic I’ve ever read and one of the best things I’ve ever read period. The work is [Three Thousand Miles, Two I Love You’s, One Last Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215519/chapters/35289644%22). Check it out. I’m grateful beyond words for your support, encouragement and advice.

The ride from the Tower was less than comfortable at first. Waverly asked Wynonna to drive and let Nicole ride shotgun. Still feeling guilty about the way she’d acted, the younger Earp banished herself to the back seat and sat quietly trying to understand what had triggered her behavior.

Fortunately Wynonna was on her game. She began by teasing Nicole about her name and getting her to open up about herself.

“So, Haughtstuff, I heard a bit of Texas in your voice. Where’d you get the drawl?”

Nicole colored briefly, but smiled when she heard the affectionate teasing in Wynonna’s voice.

“I grew up in the Rio Grande Valley. Actually born in San Antonio, but my parents moved to McAllen when I was two, then down the road to Brownsville when I was eight. Went to high school there.

“Had some issues in my senior year so when I graduated I joined the WAC’s. That’s Women’s Army Corp. Spent the last five years defending the good ole USA. Then the war that’s not a war, Viet Nam, finally did a number on me and I got out about six months ago.

“Knocked around west Texas for awhile, then headed up to Colorado. Decided three weeks ago, kinda on a whim to take in this music festival everyone’s talking about in New York. Place called Woodstock.

“Just when I was going to bike to New York I picked up and read ‘On the Road’ by Jack Kerouac. It was published ten years or so ago and details his trips across the country. A real _Coming of Age_ story and it gave me the idea, why not hitch-hike my way to New York.

“I don’t know if I could be a writer, but I thought why not journal my experiences and see what happens from there? It may be a pipe dream, but I’m young and free and if it doesn’t come to anything, I still get to see a music festival and meet people.

“First thing I decided to do was climb Devils Tower. The Indians consider it a sacred site and it intrigued me. I’ve been climbing since I went into the service- it always was an escape for me when shit got too real.”

At this, the redhead became quiet and pensive. Waverly had been listening in the back seat. She’d been guilt-tripping over her behavior since her sister called her out, but didn’t want to make things worse, so she kept her mouth shut. She thought this might be a place to lighten the mood.

“Like when some asshole is rude to you? No one in particular, of course.”

Nicole laughed, genuinely, and looked over her shoulder at the younger Earp.

“Actually, I usually have a tougher skin than that. My only excuse is that after several hours on that mountain I was tired and stressed. Normally my feelings don’t get hurt that easily.”

“It still doesn’t excuse my behavior. You’re very kind to come with us, and I hope you’ll reconsider staying with us for the trip to New York. I was out of line and we have both the room and no set schedule.

“Wynonna?”

Her sister’s head bounced up and down in the affirmative.

“Won’t hurt to have someone to share driving and gas, although she’s already funded a good portion of the trip, so I don’t know if asking her to chip in gas money is right.”

Nicole placed a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder.

“Are you guys sure?”

Waverly answered immediately.

“I am.”

Her sister nodded.

“Me too.”

The redhead smiled again, and Waverly was once more struck by the odd sensations that smile stirred in her.

“Then I’d love to come along, but I insist on paying my share.”

….

Sturgis is a small town in western South Dakota. Fifty one weeks out of the year its population was about five or six thousand. But the first week of August, the biker rally swells the population almost one hundred fold. Nicole and the Earps wandered into town on the third day of the festival after spending a day and night in Deadwood- which was memorable.

The Earp name got them the best hotel room in the city (not saying much) and the restaurant rolled out the red carpet for the great-grandchildren of Wyatt Earp. The lawman had come to Deadwood around 1876 looking to find gold, but didn’t stay long.

His legacy around the western United States lingered, and the sisters were treated as celebrities. Nicole commented on it when the three turned in for the night.

“Wow, I should get your autograph before you guys start charging for it. The way they treat you here, you’re like rock stars.”

Wynonna was quick to reply.

“Can it Haughtpants. The real rock stars are almost a continent away. One night here is all I can take anyway. It’s bad enough up in Purgatory. Having that shit follow us here, well ugh.”

Waverly was nodding.

“Seems we’ve always been the talk of the town up in Purgatory, and it’s not very nice talk. I was hoping one of the things we could avoid is talk of our ancestor.

“And the curse.”

Nicole’s ears perked up.

“Curse?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“Waves, can’t you ever just keep your mouth shut? Nicole, there’s a rumor of a curse on all of Wyatt Earp’s descendants and our family has had enough tragedy to contribute to the legend.

“But it’s all bullshit. I don’t believe in curses, no matter what townsfolk say.”

 _But..._ the look she shared with her sister gave lie to her words.

The trio was up early the next morning and, after breakfast headed for Mount Rushmore, planning a short stop in Sturgis. They weren’t prepared for the chaos they encountered due to the thousands attending the annual biker rally.

Waverly seemed taken aback by some of the behavior while her sister looked ready to join in, only refraining after the younger Earp begged her to “behave, please, for once.” While Wynonna observed the activities, she did notice their companion’s eyes lingering on more than one of the women who had shed clothing as part of the _Sturgis Experience_.

By the time they headed out of town for Mount Rushmore, the redhead looked more wrung out than when the sisters met her fresh off the mountain. Wynonna couldn’t help herself.

“So Haughtlegs, you seemed to be a little turned on back there. I noticed you checking out the ladies with as much interest as some of the guys were.

“We’re going to be together on the road for the next couple of weeks- is there anything you maybe would like to let us know?”

The silence in the car was heavy. Waverly had a deer in the headlights look on her face. _Oh no Wynonna, we were just getting over my faux pas at Devils Tower_. Nicole was sitting in the passenger seat staring at her hands. Her neck tinged a faint red.

Waverly tried to break the tension.

“Nicole, you don’t have to say anything at all, please. Wy, why? Could you just maybe leave her alone?”

“Baby girl, we’re going to be on the road for the next ten days, then we may end up together at the music festival. I don’t care what flavor’s her favorite. I just think it should be something we can talk about if she feels comfortable.

“But Red, if you don’t want to talk about it, don’t. I do sometimes tend to run off at the mouth. Don’t take it personal, kay?”

Waverly watched from the back seat as the redhead looked up and turned toward her sister. She had a faint smile hinting at the corners of her mouth. She glanced at the younger Earp out of the corner of her eye. Waverly swore she winked.

“Damn Wynonna, I think I like you.”

Wynonna’s head spun toward Nicole, who laughed at her reaction.

“Not that way girl, but I like you- you’re refreshing and honest- you seem like a straight shooter.

“I’ve always been into girls. I’ve known since I was a freshman in high school. All my girlfriends were ‘boys, boys, boys’ and I was like ‘barf, barf, barf’. But there was an art teacher, Miss Frances- oh man, she really did it for me.

“I didn’t even know what a crush was, but I had one. And she, bless her heart, was perceptive enough to recognize my looks for what they were. She encouraged me to draw, paint, do anything to express myself.

“She told me, ‘there are going to be people who try to take you down, try to make you lose what makes you special, don’t let them.’ She was unique- a southern belle who wasn’t looking to find her cowboy- just wanted to go through life enjoying her own particular tastes in everything- entertainment, culture, _companionship_.

“She was amazing.”

Nicole’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Waverly reached through the center between the bucket seats and gently took hold of the redhead’s arm.

“What happened to her Nicole?”

The redhead swallowed and took a deep breath.

“One night in January of my senior year she made a mistake- she kissed another woman in a bar up near Galveston. The woman’s brother was also there and he had some of his asshole buddies with him.

“The police report said they all left together like they were headed out to party. Five days later they found her body in the National Wildlife Refuge south of the city. She’d been beaten savagely and left to die.”

Nicole’s tears spilled down her cheeks as she recounted the story. Waverly reached again for the redhead.

“You don’t have to talk about it if it’s too hard.”

“No, it’s okay, actually it helps since I’m still sorting out what happened and what happened in the aftermath. We all heard about it down in the valley, that’s what we call the area. School was called off for a day, we had a big memorial service- then life went back to normal.

“Except for me- I couldn’t let it go. She’d been my first real crush, then a mentor and was becoming a friend despite our age differences. She knew I was into girls but never approached me, never made me uncomfortable. She just was always there if I wanted to talk, needed advice pretty much stuff you might go to your parents with.

“That is, if your parents hadn’t indicated they had some problems with people like yourself.

“So I did some investigating on my own. I tried to be as casual as I could, just a former student who wanted some more information about a favorite teacher. I went up there every weekend for three months, hanging out at places I heard she’d been at. Finally I found something.

“The woman she kissed, I found her and talked to her. She told me that she left with Miss Frances and her brother and his friends. They went out drinking down around Jamaica Beach and after several hours of partying, the woman passed out.

“When she came to, she was in her house sleeping on the couch. Her brother said he brought her home after Miss Frances left and had no idea where she went. A few days later the story of her body being found made its way into the local news.

“The woman confronted her brother and he denied any involvement in the death. He did indicate that he was afraid to say anything because the guys he was with that night were known for getting into trouble and seriously hurting people.

“I got a few names and went to the local police in Brownsville. They started off cooperative but within a week they began to tell me the investigation was going to be closed. When I complained, they told me that I would probably be better off keeping quiet or there might be repercussions.

“‘Repercussions?’ I screamed at them, ‘What about the repercussions for Miss Frances?’ I threatened to go over our local law enforcement’s heads if they didn’t look into my lead. You know what I discovered?

“I discovered if someone has connections, it’s almost impossible for us common folks to get any justice. One of the men in the group was the son of a prominent Galveston attorney and they were never going to do anything to him.

“Plus, the evidence was weak, no witnesses, only my statement of a second party statement and no physical link to her at all.

“But I pissed off the wrong people back home and suddenly I was getting pulled over for little traffic violations and generally harassed by the powers that be in the area. When the cops busted a graduation party later that year, I knew I needed to get out of town.

“There were fifteen of us, all drinking, all underage of course. The police broke up the party, but I was the only one arrested for underage drinking. My parents were already uncomfortable with the person I was becoming so I got no support when I complained about harassment.

“So I licked my wounds, left home and joined the WACs. I also began to learn some things about life and surviving on my own. I learned how to defend myself, learned how to survive in extreme situations and learned to keep my mouth shut.

“Because people like me, well we’re not very popular with the general population. They don’t understand us, feel threatened by us and are generally made uncomfortable by us. So I learned to keep my feelings and my preferences to myself.

“I would have never said anything except for you asking Wynonna.”

The older Earp sister looked over at her passenger and smiled.

“I think we can keep your secret. We know a little bit about being ostracized. Right Waves?”

Waverly again reached for Nicole’s hand. This time she held it gently until the redhead looked back, her eyes red from crying, but hope peeking out from under her lashes. When their eyes met, the younger Earp squeezed their companion’s hand reassuringly.

“Yes we do, and I want you to know again how sorry I am we got off to such a rocky start.”

Nicole’s face gradually softened into a genuine smile.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week- the journey takes our three ladies to college, the birthplace of Rock and the BIG city. Once again, please take a moment to comment, it fuels me.


	3. Sights and Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our travelers hit a few towns, see some sights and Wynonna and Nicole have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who are reading this. If you have a thought, complaint or compliment- please say so. Comments fuel me and this. Once again I’d like to thank my beta, Em_McConachie who just happens to have written the best fanfic I’ve ever read and one of the best things I’ve ever read period. The work is [Three Thousand Miles, Two I Love You’s, One Last Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215519/chapters/35289644%22). Check it out. I’m grateful beyond words for your support, encouragement and advice.

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_Met sisters at Devils Tower. Named Earp. Got off to rocky start- I was too sensitive. First Impressions- Wynonna, older, fun loving, speaks her mind. Could be friends- seems like she’d be fun to hang out with. Waverly, young, maybe 20 or so. Also may be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Opened up to them and they didn’t shun me (positive- the therapist said I should be willing to take chances, not everyone is Neanderthal)_

….

By the time the three women left Mount Rushmore, the awkwardness of Devils Tower, Deadwood and Nicole’s admissions had begun to dissipate. Wynonna had surrendered driving to Waverly while Nicole remained as shotgun. While the older Earp sister stretched out in the back seat to nap, Waverly negotiated the access road to the park.

“Hey Nonna, before you go to sleep, pass the music box up here.”

Nicole looked over.

“Music box?”

The sisters exchanged a smile as a small suitcase was passed up front. Waverly indicated that Nicole should open it.

“Pick your poison.”

Nicole popped the latches and lifted the lid.

“Wow! You have an 8-track player? Where is it?”

Waverly pointed to the passenger seat.

“Under there. They’re new enough that kids still think they are cool to steal. Wynonna’s friend Doc runs a garage back in Purgatory and he installed it. Wires under the carpeting and all. Find something to listen to.”

The redhead rummaged around for a minute, then shrieked.

“Cheap Thrills!”

Wynonna piped up from the back seat.

“Haughtshot, did you just squeal?”

Nicole looked back at the older Earp sister.

“We will never speak of that again. It _is_ an amazing album. Janis is awesome.”

Waverly looked over.

“Janis? Who’s Janis?”

“Janis Joplin. She was the singer for Big Brother. She’s from Texas and she’s going to be a star. She’s the best.

“And she’s going to play at the festival. With her new band Kozmic something.”

Wynonna leaned forward.

“Play it, I’ve been meaning to since I bought it a couple weeks ago. Some guy at the record store in Purgatory said it was good.”

Nicole slid the cartridge in the player. The music began and the women chatted about the trip, the music festival and who they’d like to see most. When the fourth song came on, Nicole held up her hand.

“Just listen- this is ‘Piece of My Heart’.”

The three sat in silence as the song played.

 _Didn’t I make you feel_  
_Like you were the only man…_

By the end of the tune Nicole was rocking back and forth singing at the top of her lungs.

“Come on come on come on come on and TAKE IT!  
take another little piece of my heart out baby.”

Wynonna and Waverly couldn’t stop smiling. When the song ended, Waverly actually started clapping.

“Okay, I like it, and you really got into it.”

Nicole was blushing.

“She’s amazing… one of the best singers I’ve ever heard. She puts everything she has into everything she sings. She’s like a white Aretha Franklin.”

Wynonna leaned over and grabbed the “music box” from Nicole. She rummaged around for a moment, then handed a new tape to the redhead. Nicole looked at it, smiled faintly and reached down to switch tapes. Shortly, a new voice cut through the wind that rushed through the Jeep as it flew down the highway, top down with the women joining in at the top of their lungs.

“R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me.”

….

They skipped Chicago- Nicole said the city’s mayor was a little too _Old School_ for her.

“He sicced the cops on the hippies last year, I bet gay women are on his shit list too.”

They stopped in South Bend to visit the campus of Notre Dame. Waverly gave them a few details about the history of the school. Wynonna wanted to check out the football players- sadly for her they were a couple of weeks early.

“Geeks and freaks ladies, where’s the beef?”

Nicole shook her head as the ladies climbed back into the Wrangler.

“I wish women could go to a school like this. One of these days….”

Wynonna threw the Jeep into gear and the ladies headed east.

“Next stop, the birthplace of Rock ’n Roll.”

Cleveland, then Akron were the ladies’ next two stops. They stopped at the Guardian Building in downtown Cleveland where Alan Freed first began playing Rock ’n Roll music back in the fifties. The man who first popularized the music that had evolved into a cultural phenomenon had died a few years before, seeped in controversy.

Scandals aside, the man had made rock mainstream, and the three headed to Akron where he got his start next. Only forty miles, the group played Chuck Berry on the way in honor of the roots of the music they were going to be hearing in just a few short days.

On to New York City.

….

“I thought Calgary was big.”

Waverly’s mouth hung open as the women stood in Times Square. The ladies had parked the Jeep outside the city and bussed in, the stories of traffic enough to dissuade them from driving. It gave them the opportunity to all gawk at the city as they rode the bus, then walked around Manhattan.

They had arrived the previous evening, stayed at a small motel outside the city and rode the first bus in, arriving in Manhattan slightly after 6:00am. The city was already abuzz, despite the early hour, but the women figured with 48 hours to see the sights, they’d better get there early and planned on staying late.

The Empire State Building ( _Nicole- ‘Jeez, you can see halfway back to Dallas’_ ), several museums and Radio City Music Hall took much of the day. Late in the afternoon, the three found themselves outside The Cloisters, a Medieval art museum situated in and old monastery. Waverly was beside herself.

“I love this stuff. Let’s go.”

Nicole was exhausted.

“Wynonna, why don’t you two go. I’m tired, I’ll wait here and we can go get some dinner after you’re done.”

The elder Earp hung her head.

“I was going to suggest you go. I’m beat and not that into this.”

Waverly smirked at her two friends.

“Boy you old folks sure run out of gas fast. I can go myself. Why don’t you two old ladies rest and I’ll be out in an hour or so.”

Nicole looked over at the younger Earp.

“You sure, Waves? I’ll go with you.”

“No, I’m a big girl. Besides, I can see what I want without either of you going off on some side trip to see some thousand year old suit of armor or old weapons.”

Wynonna piped up.

“Weapons?”

“Yeah, there’s a room full of them somewhere in there.”

The elder Earp sat down with a sigh.

“Sorry, baby girl, I’ll just wait out here. I really am tired. Red?”

“Me too, you go ahead, we’ll be right over at that bench.”

The brunette disappeared into the old monastery and the others sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Wynonna looked over.

“I’m actually glad she went in alone. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Nicole looked over.

“Oh?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her and I think it’s time for the talk. I’m her sister and we’re all each other have. I won’t interfere, but I want you to know one thing.

“If you hurt her, I’ll come after you. I will make it my mission in life to make your’s a living hell.”

Nicole’s eyes widened as her cheeks took on a growing shade of pink.

“Wynonna, I don’t think she’s even into that. No matter how much I might think she’s hot, I’d never impose myself on a straight girl.

“And I really, _really_ like her. I’d never hurt her if I could help it.”

Wynonna smiled distantly.

“Here’s the thing. She’s started looking at you like you hung the stars. I know one thing for sure. When she dated Chump back home, she never looked at him the way she looks at you. I don’t know if you two are going to be a thing or not, but I will tell you to treat her right, no matter what.

“Or we will have a problem. Make that _you_ will have a problem.”

Nicole was blushing furiously. She stared at her feet, then brought her head up to look at the elder Earp sister defiantly.

“I think your crazy Wynonna, but I will tell you this. If I ever had a chance with someone as awesome as your sister, I’d never hurt her. She’s brilliant and she’s beautiful. She’s friendly and kind. She’s the type of woman I dream about some day finding and never letting go of.

“But me with her? No way- she’s way out of my league.”

Wynonna’s smiled brightened.

“I like your humility, Haughtstuff. Maybe I came on too strong. But remember this conversation when the two of you do finally hook up.”

“In my dreams Wynonna, in my dreams.”

A few minutes later, the object of their conversation emerged from the old monastery, eyes bright with excitement.

“It’s awesome in there, the history, the art- wow!”

Nicole smiled at her enthusiasm, but hung back as the two sisters linked arms and started walking toward the cafe they’d decided would be perfect for dinner.

_What if Wynonna’s right? What if you had a chance? Be careful, Red- be very careful._

….

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_I’ve got a crush. I should know better. She seems straight. Her sister thinks there’s a chance. I’m so tired of being lonely but I’m so afraid of being hurt again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next our group of travelers head for their destination, and have an encounter. Comments, comments- the more, the merrier (for me at least ;))


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies meet a new friend on the road. Sights and sounds as they arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to my amazing beta, Em_Mcconachie. She just happens to have written the best fanfic I’ve ever read and one of the best things I’ve ever read period. The work is [Three Thousand Miles, Two I Love You’s, One Last Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215519/chapters/35289644%22). Check it out. I’m grateful beyond words for your support, encouragement and advice.

It was only one hundred miles, but it was like entering a different world. The closer the Jeep got to Bethel, the more rural the setting and the more crowded the roads and towns became. By the time they were within fifteen miles, they were in a small traffic jam. Cars were heading west at about ten miles per hour and Wynonna was ready to bail out of the driver’s seat.

“Who wants to drive? I’ve about had enough… shut up! Look at him!”

The others turned their attention to where the elder Earp sister was looking. About thirty feet in front of their currently stopped vehicle, a man was hitchhiking.

Even Nicole had to admit he was good-looking.

Easily six foot two or three, he stood on the side of the road in canvas boots, cut-off jean shorts and nothing else. A green backpack sat at his feet. Wynonna’s mind was turning over the plan as she coasted off to the side of the road.

“Waves, you’re driving. Red you’re shotgun. I’ll go in back with dreamboat over there. This may be the opportunity I’ve been waiting for.”

As the Jeep slid up to the stranger, they got a better look at him. Waverly, despite her growing attraction to the redhead they were travelling with, was looking at the hitchhiker like he was a fine meal at a five star restaurant.

_Damn, I’d like to… well, Wynonna saw him first._

He was tan, chiseled and blonde haired. A dark beard looked like it had only recently been started. His eyes were covered by dark lenses set in black horn-rimmed frames. When he spotted the Jeep coasting up to him and set eyes on the three occupants, his face lit up.

He picked up the backpack and headed toward the Jeep. Wynonna hopped out of the driver’s seat and pointed to the back seat.

“You’re back there with me. I’m done driving in this shitstorm. Waves, it’s all yours.”

She stuck out her hand.

“Wynonna, the redhead’s Nicole and that’s Waverly, my sister. Don’t get any ideas.”

The man took off the glasses revealing the bluest eyes Wynonna had ever seen. He shook the elder Earp sister’s hand.

“I’m Brett. Brett Conway. I was going to the concert with a couple of my friends, but they ditched me just outside the city. I caught a ride to Monticello, but walked this far. I figured I’d have to walk all the way to the farm.

“Glad you stopped.”

Nicole and Waverly nodded and shook hands. Waverly tinged pink; she mumbled something, obviously tongue-tied. Nicole noticed and it would be a lie to say her heart didn’t sink a bit. She smiled through it and hopped in the passenger seat when the pair in back were situated.

The traffic jam had remained and it took fifteen minutes before a kind soul let them back on the road. Nicole pulled the music box out and searched around for a few minutes, pulled several cartridges out only to replace them. The silence was uncomfortable when she smiled, grabbed a cartridge with a tan label and magenta lettering and held it up.

“Yes!”

She slid the cartridge in and suddenly the violent guitar chords vibrated the entire vehicle. Then a wailing guitar solo and finally, the first verse.

_Purple Haze, all in my brain_  
_Lately things just don’t seem the same_  
_Actin’ funny but I don’t know why_  
_‘Scuse me while I kiss the sky._

Nicole lost herself in the music. She knew better than to hope anyway. She’d pushed her thoughts about the younger Earp sister out of her mind before New York City only to have Wynonna drag them back in. Now she tried to push them back where they belonged- in a fantasy world having no basis in reality.

….

Finally the farm- and the nightmare of where to park. Two hours of honking, yelling, laughing and swearing later, they found a spot so tiny Waverly had to park after letting everyone else out. Then she barely squeezed her way out from the driver’s seat, the door barely opening enough to let her out before hitting the trunk of a tree.

Wynonna looked over their parking accommodations and snorted.

“Well at least it won’t get stolen, unless a gang of dwarves happens by.”

The group laughed, their new acquaintance maybe just a little too hard. Brett Conway had noticed Wynonna seemed friendly and was doing everything he could to encourage her affections. Including laughing like a hyena at her jokes. Nicole was less than enthused, but tried to look on the bright side.

_At least he’s not slobbering over Waverly._

Then, the redhead immediately pulled up at that line of thought.

_Stop it Haught, remember- no chance, don’t even entertain any hopes._

Conway had shared during the trip up from just outside Monticello that he was a guitar player and had just left the band he’d played in since college. After five years with the Boardwalks he had decided he might be able to break away from the suffocating universe that was the Asbury Park music scene.

“Doo Wop- that’s all they seem to want to do around there. Now the groove is headed toward what they call Psychedelic- _Sergeant Pepper_ and all, but back there they are still stuck in 1961. I think it’s going to take some seismic event to drag the New Jersey music scene kicking and screaming into this new world.”

Wynonna had asked the obvious question.

“So where’s your guitar, blondie?”

“I hocked it to get enough money to come up here. I figure when I get done up here one of two things is going to happen- either I get this or I go back home and do what my folks have been all over me to do for the last two years, take over my dad’s real estate business.

“My dad’s rich, he made a small fortune buying business properties around Jersey and New York and now he wants to start buying up land around the shoreline. He thinks they are going to legalize gambling in the state and he thinks he can sell the property to builders once they start putting up hotels and casinos.

“I think he’s nuts, but he’s always been able to make money so maybe I’m the one who’s crazy thinking I can make it in music. I think this weekend will go a long way in deciding my future.”

The group was walking toward the entrance to the festival, which was still a good one hundred yards ahead. They noticed a group of people gathered around some fencing that looked like it had been put up in a hurry. Wynonna nodded toward the group.

“Let’s check them out.”

As they approached, they heard a crack followed by a large cheer. Several people were pulling on the fence, separating a section that had broken apart. There were about 20 or so that slipped inside the fence in the first minute after the sections separated. Wynonna let out a whoop.

“Come on, let’s go.”

And she was at the opening. Brett immediately followed. The pair slipped through the opening and waved at Nicole and Waverly.

“Come on, before someone comes.”

Nicole glanced at the younger Earp and smiled weakly. Waverly rolled her eyes. The pair headed for the broken fence and slipped through. The four ran over a small hill, laughing just as several men wearing shirts with “Security” across the back got to the break.

The men grabbed a couple of girls as they tried to slip through but a good 50 or so had already made their way onto the farm. Wynonna stopped and jumped throwing her fist in the air.

“Breaking and entering- just another item for my rap sheet. I just saved us almost $20 a piece. We are going to leave here with more money than we left Purgatory with baby girl, thanks to Red here and my quick thinking.”

“Nonna, we could have paid, why did you do that?”

Waverly didn’t appear angry. She looked at her sister like you might look at a toddler who’d done something annoying, but cute. The elder Earp sister had a look of pure joy on her face.

“This might be a hippie concert, but you know someone’s making a shit-ton of money off the whole enterprise. We just stuck it to the man, Waves. Enjoy it!”

The four wandered the rolling landscape for the next few hours. The official concert didn’t begin until the next day, but there were mini concerts everywhere as people played guitars, harmonicas, horns, whatever.

The performers would leave guitar cases, suitcases, anything opened in front of them for people to put money in. Wynonna threw a few dollars into ones she seemed to particularly like- there was no rhyme or reason to her preferences. At the end of one wandering row of musicians, a large tent had been erected. The elder Earp sister headed for the entrance with the others tagging along.

Inside, several people were selling different items. One entire display appeared dedicated to the enjoyment of pot in every conceivable way. Recipe books for baking and tea making, rolling papers, different pipes of all sizes. In the back was a glass thing that looked like a chimney with tubes sticking out of opposite sides.

Conway started laughing.

“A _Bong_ \- I haven’t seen many of these.”

Nicole looked at the blonde.

“What’s a Bong?”

“It’s a water pipe. The pot goes in the bowl on the one side, water in the big tube in the center. You put your mouth on small tube on the side away from the bowl. It can give you a much more intense high, plus the water filters out some of the harshness of the smoke.

“It’s actually pretty groovy, if you have money for pot.”

Nicole colored briefly.

“I’ve never smoked pot, what’s it like?”

Conway smiled at the redhead.

“It’s better than drinking, you feel good without getting sick. The only bad side effect is something they call the ‘munchies’. You can get very hungry after you get high. But everything else is just mellow.”

Wynonna smirked.

“I tried it once, didn’t do anything for me.”

“You should try it again- I bet you did it alone or with someone who never did it before either.”

Wynonna gave the man a suspicious look.

“How’d you know that?”

She glanced at her sister.

“I did it with Mercedes last winter. Neither of us had before. We just started coughing, then we went and got drunk.”

Waverly was staring at the elder Earp.

“Wynonna, you never told me that.”

“Didn’t want to freak you out baby girl. Besides, I have a feeling we’re all going to have an encounter with _Mary Ju-Anna_ before the weekend is over. So maybe we should buy that Bong thingy. It’s only five bucks.”

Conway looked over at Wynonna.

“Excuse me for asking, but you guys sure seem to have money. Are you rich or something?”

Waverly laughed. Wynonna smiled and nodded at Nicole.

“The redhead over there is our meal ticket. She’s the reason we’re flush with cash.”

She told the story of Nicole climbing Devils Tower and her betting windfall. To say the blonde guitar player was impressed was putting it mildly.

“You climbed Devils Tower? Solo? Shit, that’s really boss. I climbed a couple of mountains in Tennessee once when I was on vacation with my parents. Nothing like the Tower… that’s really awesome.”

Conway kept raving about Nicole’s feat until Wynonna was starting to feel a twinge of jealousy. She had paid for the Bong, then wandered over where an older couple was selling second-hand musical instruments. When Brett wouldn’t stop commenting on Nicole’s prowess as a climber, the elder Earp interrupted.

“Jeez blondie, if I buy you that guitar, will you shut up about Red for a minute? Besides, she’s not into you- she likes the ladies.

“She’s actually got the hots for my sister, so leave her alone already and…”

Nicole’s cheeks were burning. She was so angry her eyes shone with tears she refused to let fall. She stepped in front of the elder Earp and stared fiercely into her face.

“Fuck you Earp.”

Then she spun on her heels and stalked out of the tent. Waverly was standing stunned, staring at her sister wide-eyed.

“Wynonna, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week- the sisters and their new friend search for Nicole. I'm posting once a week until I have a better handle on how long this will be (and how it's going to play out). Comments help and inspire me- try it and see. ;)


	5. Searchin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters look for Nicole. Wynonna looks for a scapegoat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than most, making it the perfect place to change the schedule of posts. For the next couple of weeks I will post twice weekly. There will be a week off in early August (leaving town with no access to internet), then I will try to get back on a regular schedule.Once again I’d like to thank my beta, Em_McConachie who just happens to have written the best fanfic I’ve ever read and one of the best things I’ve ever read period. The work is [Three Thousand Miles, Two I Love You’s, One Last Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215519/chapters/35289644%22). Check it out. I’m grateful beyond words for your support, encouragement and advice. She's also giving me great tech support and advice. You're the best!

Wynonna stood there, silently considering the last few minutes. Her sister was staring at her like she was an alien just off a flying saucer. She felt a blush creeping up her throat as she looked around as if she could find somewhere to hide.

_Maybe the ground will just swallow me up._

“Shit, I didn’t mean for that to come out. Hey Red! Wait.”

She looked at the others.

“Come on, we’ve got to catch up to her. If we lose her, we may not be able to find her in this sea of humanity.”

Wynonna headed for the exit Nicole had disappeared through only seconds before. When she got outside, her heart sank.

There were hundreds milling around in the area. Nicole had been swallowed up by the crowd and was nowhere to be seen. Waverly came out of the tent followed closely by the blonde guitar player. He seemed distracted, looking back inside the tent.

“Did you say you were going to buy me a guitar?”

Waverly slapped his shoulder. “Not now, ass, we have to find Nicole. Wynonna, did you see her?”

“Not yet baby girl, but come on. If we separate, then meet back here in an hour, we might be able to find her. There’s really only two ways she could have gone. I’ll go back the way we came, you go toward the stage and Conway, you stay right here.

“It’s three forty-five. We meet back here at five. Conway, you stay and keep her here if she shows. Got it? If you can keep her here I’ll buy you that guitar. If we find her and I can fix my fuckup, I’ll buy you that guitar.

“But until we find her, we keep looking. That’s mission number one.”

….

The setting sun was setting off fireworks in the western sky when the three searchers called it off for the night. Within thirty minutes it would be dark and they had yet to set up a place to crash. Conway had a one person pup tent, the Earps had a slightly larger version they had to figure out how to put up.

No one wanted to think about what Nicole was going to be doing that evening. The group made their way down to what Waverly had called _Tent City_ , a sprawling collection of tents surrounded by several campers and three large buses.

Waverly, the thinker, the _planner_ , had an idea. “Maybe one of the people here will help us set up.”

“Baby girl, they’re all fucked up by now. Can’t you smell it?”

Conway smiled over at the sisters. “I can help you set up if you’d like. I’ve been camping and I know a few things about setting up a tent.”

Wynonna looked at the blonde, exasperation painting her features. Since they returned from searching a few hours ago, she’d rationalized the entire situation to be the guitar player’s fault.

_If he hadn’t been drooling all over Red I never would have opened my big mouth and stuck my foot in it. Yeah- it’s all his fault._

Still cruising on the river Denial, Wynonna sneered at him.

“We’ll be okay, blondie, you don’t need to hang around for poor little us.

“Or are you still waiting on that guitar?”

Conway’s face fell just as Waverly hit Wynonna on the shoulder.

“Stop it Nonna, you’re blaming him for what’s clearly your fault. You sent Nicole off in a huff- don’t try to pan it off on someone else.”

“Shut it baby girl, I don’t need shit from you right now….”

“Ladies I think…” the blonde interrupted.

“Nonna, you need to get yourself together and think about what we’re going to say to Nicole when we find…”

“Ladies…”

“If we find her Waves, there are thousands of people around here….”

“LADIES!!”

The sisters stopped and looked over at Conway. He nodded over their heads.

“I think you better stop arguing and go over and talk to your friend.”

Both Earps spun around and both let out a sigh of relief. There back just behind one of the buses was a familiar red head of hair towering over a tiny dark haired girl. As the sisters started toward Nicole, Waverly realized something was slightly off.

“Whoa Nonna, let’s see what’s going on over there first.”

The pair observed the redhead leaning up against the rear of the bus, a bottle dangling from her right hand. The woman she was talking to grabbed the bottle, took a drink and handed it back.

There was a second, very subtle, when the smaller woman’s hand lingered on Nicole’s as the bottle was returned. Waverly noticed. She looked up to see if she could read the expression on the redhead’s face.

Nicole’s look, as far as Waverly could tell, appeared to be one of polite indifference. At least that’s what Waverly hoped she was seeing. Nicole looked sad, possibly a bit drunk, but she stared off periodically with an expression Waverly hoped conveyed her lack of interest in the woman who seemed like she might be flirting.

Or it could be the brunette’s imagination. Waverly made a snap decision.

“Okay Nonna, we should go talk to her. Maybe I should talk to her first. I’ve spent the last few hours thinking about what I’d say to her if I got the chance.”

Her sister nodded.

“Go ahead. If you make any progress, bring her back so I can apologize for running off at the mouth. And if you think you need any help convincing her to come back, just give me a look.”

“Got it.”

And she walked toward the bus and the pair talking behind it. She was giving herself a pep talk as she watched the two interact.

_They look like they’re just friends sharing a drink. No reason to panic._

The nervousness Waverly felt was percolating into something stronger, something sapping her nerve and telling her to flee. Just as she was starting to rethink the wisdom of her approaching the redhead, their eyes met.

Nicole’s widened and then a mask came down. Waverly’s fear of talking to Nicole turned to panic that she was going to be dismissed before she even got a chance to tell her what she’d been thinking the past couple of hours.

She quickened her pace walking right up to the taller woman.

“Nicole, can we please talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- a new friend. Comments help my creativity. Feed the author- please :).


	6. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to post to a new schedule, twice a week for a couple weeks. When I go on vacation there will be no posting for a week.Once again I’d like to thank my beta, Em_McConachie who just happens to have written the best fanfic I’ve ever read and one of the best things I’ve ever read period. The work is [Three Thousand Miles, Two I Love You’s, One Last Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215519/chapters/35289644%22). Check it out. I’m grateful beyond words for your support, encouragement and advice. Her edits and advice have helped this and me immensely. And any mistakes are mine (usually willful disregard of her suggestions- ;)).

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_I’ve really got to get my emotions under control. Earp pissed me off and I flew off the handle. The doctor says I can’t function in society if I can’t rein in my temper. And if I wasn’t crushing so bad on her sister, it would have never happened. Still my fault though._

….

Nicole had burst out of the tent before the tears could spill out and further humiliate her. She wasn’t as mad at Wynonna as she was ashamed of letting the older Earp sister cause her to lose her cool. She knew she should have just laughed it off, instead she flew off the handle and made a bad situation worse.

What to do?

She decided to lose herself in the crowd and see if she could convince herself that the last few days were nothing but a distraction. She was determined to see the festival, enjoy the festival, and once it was over get on with it.

_Get on with what?_

She’d left west Texas back In July with a vague idea of what the future held. She’d planned to head for Woodstock, enjoy a weekend listening to some of the grooviest bands around and maybe meet some people and have some fun.

She had opportunities for the future. She had already been accepted at UCLA where she thought she might study criminal justice. The GI Bill would pay for her education and she could get a part-time job to make enough to live on.

Los Angeles would provide her cover, a fresh start to be whoever she wanted to be. Her high school years had taught her to keep her real self under lock and key. Her Army time introduced her to people who showed her her lifestyle, while not popular generally, was neither as disgusting or unique as her parents had insisted when they told her to get help or get out.

Despite her becoming more comfortable in her own skin, Nicole never felt at home in and around the El Paso area. It was beautiful and there were some wonderful people there, but it was just small town enough that it always felt like she was running into people who wore their disdain for her and people like her on their sleeve.

In LA Nicole could be whoever she wanted, whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. The idea was so liberating, so attractive that she almost skipped the trip east and headed straight for sunny California.

But the thought of seeing Joplin, Hendrix and some of the others, plus the allure of being _On the Road_ for a few weeks won out. Then the idea to scale Devils Tower hit and she knew the trip would be a prelude to the rest of her life.

She never counted on the life-changing experience that was meeting Waverly Earp. First impression when she approached was that she was the most beautiful woman Nicole had ever laid eyes on.

Then of course, Waverly said something innocent, but that threw her back to her high-school years of humiliation. If she hadn’t been so dazzled by the gorgeous brunette hair, the flawless complexion and the body that wouldn’t quit, she would have just shrugged off the younger Earp sister’s faux pas.

As it was, she was so enamored of the brunette, she felt like she was pierced when the younger Earp said something that really wasn’t anything but slightly (barely) rude. But when she chased her down and apologized so sincerely, Nicole was charmed.

Then over the days between Wyoming and New York, she gradually realized she was developing a huge crush on Waverly, one that she knew deep down, was headed for disaster if she didn’t reel it in.

She felt it the strongest in Cleveland. The three had got out of the Jeep and walked around downtown before heading out and Waverly was excitedly telling the others some of the history of Rock ’n’ Roll and how it related to Cleveland.

Nicole had an ache in her heart listening to the younger Earp sister ramble on about stuff she had little interest in except for the fact that the stuff was being dispensed by such a charming and beautiful woman. She was thinking how she wished she would be able to someday attract the attention of someone as awesome as Waverly when her eyes caught the group’s reflection in a department store window.

Before she realized who she was looking at, she was struck by the angst in her own eyes. She knew the look, had seen it when she was overseas on the faces of kids who were trapped in a country where they could never have the hope that being an American gave each citizen by virtue of their birth.

It was the look of someone who knew that what they wanted was beyond them, that for whatever reason their hopes and dreams would remain just that—hopes and dreams. That no matter how hard they might wish, certain things were always going to be for someone else, not them.

Because they weren’t good enough, rich enough, lucky enough.

_Because they just weren’t enough._

It was a look tainted by hopelessness.

So Nicole forcibly drew herself away. She began to spend more time journaling, more time talking to Wynonna, more time doing anything that would distract her from Waverly and the stupid crush the redhead had allowed to bud.

But then the three were in New York City and Wynonna insinuated there might be a chance. It sent Nicole reeling, but she was determined not to get her hopes up. That apparently proved to be easier in theory than in fact.

She was already sinking back into the lovesick crush phase when they picked up the guitar player. Waves’ interest in him stung, but she felt it wasn’t a huge deal since he and Wynonna seemed to click.

Then when her climb became a topic of conversation, the redhead thought nothing of it. So it was totally out of the blue when Wynonna snapped at Conway and spilled the beans about Nicole’s crush. Feeling blindsided, she lashed out at the elder Earp and raced out of the tent, filled with rage.

By the time she was clear of the tent, she realized how stupid the move was, but her pride and the raw emotions she’d been harboring had caught up. She wanted to avoid the Earps, avoid any confrontation with Wynonna and avoid any interaction with Waverly.

She could deal with Wynonna’s bullshit, including the teasing. She was trying to head off her feelings with Waverly and felt she could deal with the proximity to the younger Earp and the feelings it set off.

What she couldn’t deal with was pity—and that was what she was afraid she’d see in the brunette’s eyes if she ran into them again.

She could deal with indifference, disdain and rejection—she’d dealt with it all her life.

But pity, that was something she wasn’t ever going to be okay with.

….

Nicole walked around the area for a couple of hours before she realized she was getting hungry. She could smell the enticing odor of meat being cooked on a grill and gravitated back to the area she’d noticed many of the early arrivals setting up their tents.

She wandered into a line of people waiting to order food and set her backpack down to take some of the weight off her back, which was beginning to feel the strain of carrying around everything she’d brought with her. A voice right behind her gave her a start.

“You can put that thing over by our bus if you’d like. It will be safe and you can pick it up after you get some food in you.”

Nicole looked behind her. A petite dark-haired woman with olive skin was smiling up at her.

“I’m Rosita.”

“Nicole, nice to meet you. Bus?”

“Yup, our bus is that lime green one with _The Love Bus_ on the side. We brought it here from San Francisco and we figured it would pay for itself. Inside are three rows of bunk beds that we figured people would be willing to rent to sleep in this weekend.

“It worked too, we sold out in an hour and a half. Thirty beds, thirty renters. However, one got arrested an hour ago for beating up his girlfriend. His spot’s empty but it’s paid for. You looking for somewhere to crash?”

Nicole smiled.

“Maybe, what’s the cost?”

“I said ‘it’s paid for’ so you only need this rainbow wrist band. I had the cops take it off him when they came and got him. He was an asshole and won’t be missed.

“You, on the other hand, would be a significant improvement to our little community.”

Rosita was smirking as she said this. Nicole was taken aback.

“You’re pretty forward.”

Rosita’s smirk turned into an almost embarrassed smile.

“Hey, I’m from San Fran—we believe in _free love_. And we believe in _free love_ in _all_ it’s forms. Sorry if I’ve offended your delicate sensibilities.”

“You haven’t, but I’m just surprised at how forward you were.”

“Can’t get if you don’t ask, right?”

“I’ll remember that.”

And Nicole smiled, though her smile was tinged with sadness. Rosita noticed.

“So you seem bummed Nicole, anything in particular?”

The redhead stared into the shorter woman’s eyes. The smirk had been replaced with a look of gentle concern. She appeared to be genuine, so Nicole decided to be honest.

“Yeah, well I met this girl…”

“Okay, this sounds like the beginning of a country-western song.”

They both laughed.

“Yeah, well I like her but I don’t think I’ve got a chance, but it looked like we could at least be friends, then things got complicated. I came here with her and her sister and bailed on them after some drama.

“Like I said, things got complicated, But if your offer still stands, I’d love to crash on your bus.”

Rosita’s smile widened and made Nicole’s heart lift.

“Here’s your bracelet.”

….

Nicole and Rosita talked over their burgers. Rosita’s original come on melted into a refreshing friendliness and openness that disarmed the redhead and found her opening up about her meeting Waverly and her blossoming feelings.

“I should know better but I can’t seem to turn off my heart. The damn thing has a mind of its own and, well I’m probably just better off staying away from her, getting through this weekend and heading off to school without seeing her again.

“I just make these promises to myself, then she shows up and my brain goes flying out the window.”

Rosita listened sympathetically.

“You know, if you weren’t obviously rebounding, I might take a serious shot at you. But under the circumstances, I think we need to be friends.”

Nicole smiled at the tiny dark-haired firecracker and nodded. The two finished eating and went back to the _Love Bus_ to get Nicole situated. She stowed her stuff under a bunk located somewhat toward the middle ( _“You’re in 11B- B is for bottom.” Rosita told her._ ) The redhead then headed back outside where Rosita was waiting with a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon.

“It’s not the world’s finest scotch, but it’s affordable and actually pretty smooth. We can hit it for awhile, wash it down with some root beer and later I’ll hook you up with a guy that has some really fine smoke.”

Nicole blushed. They passed the bottle back and forth.

“Everything sounds good except the guy and the smoke. I’ve never done anything like that.”

Rosita smiled.

“Always a first time for…”

Her voice trailed off as she noticed Nicole staring over her shoulder. She turned just as a brunette woman approached.

“Nicole, can we please talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will this new friendship play out? More next week. Comments are very motivating. Feed the author!


	7. Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Nicole's new friendship with Rosita impact her relationship with the Earp sisters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post twice this week and possibly twice next week. Then nothing for a week (sorry, vacation).Once again I’d like to thank my beta, Em_McConachie who just happens to have written the best fanfic I’ve ever read and one of the best things I’ve ever read period. The work is [Three Thousand Miles, Two I Love You’s, One Last Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215519/chapters/35289644%22). Check it out. I’m grateful beyond words for your support, encouragement and advice.

Waverly approached Nicole cautiously. The redhead’s face had changed slightly when she saw the younger Earp sister. First the sadness seemed to disappear as a spark shone briefly in Nicoles brown eyes. The spark disappeared so fast Waverly thought she might have imagined it since it was replaced by a mask of indifference that took most of the wind out of the younger Earp’s sails.

Waverly hesitated as her courage was rapidly dissipating. Then, realizing she couldn’t just turn and run, she gathered herself and continued up to the redhead. She noted the shorter woman regarding her with more than just a polite interest, but pushed any qualms aside and focused on what she needed Nicole to understand.

“Please Nicole, give me just a couple of minutes. I really want to both apologize and explain.”

The redhead smiled sadly.

“You’ve nothing to apologize for Waves, but I think I maybe need to spend the rest of this weekend just enjoying the music. Then I can prepare for life AW—After Woodstock. I probably shouldn’t have injected myself into the Earp’s fun road trip and it might be better for everyone if I separated myself from you guys for the rest of the weekend.”

Nicole’s subconscious substituted _After Waverly_ for _After Woodstock_. The redhead pushed that particular thought away and stored it with her abandoned hopes (and fantasies). She turned to Rosita.

“Waves, this is Rosita. Rosita, Waverly Earp. I accompanied her and her sister here after meeting them in Wyoming.”

Waverly turned and politely smiled.

“Nice to meet you. Would you mind if I borrowed her for just a minute? I really have a couple of things I need to tell her.”

Rosita’s return smile was tinged with something Waverly couldn’t quite identify. Nicole recognized it as the same look she got when thinking about the younger Earp sister. It gave Nicole pause, but she reflected back to their earlier conversation.

_Rosita was right that she’d be a rebound. Don’t hurt her by giving her any reason to think differently._

The tiny firecracker smiled at the brunette, then glanced at Nicole.

“I’ll see you later. Try not to disturb anyone if you come in late. It was nice meeting you Waverly.”

The brunette nodded, then looked quizzically at Nicole.

“Come in? Are you staying with her?”

She tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

Nicole smiled and tapped on the bus.

“It’s called the Love Bus. Rosita and a couple of friends brought it down here complete with 30 bunk beds. They were rented out but some guy got tossed and Rosita offered me the spot free of charge.”

Waverly pushed again against the anxiety threatening to bloom in her chest. Before talking to Nicole, she decided to confront it head on.

_I’ve got nothing to lose—I think (hope)._

“From the look on her face and her body language I think she’d rather you shared hers.”

Nicole raised her eyebrows. She decided to answer as honestly as possible without laying all her cards on the table.

“She did indicate her possible interest. I told her wrong time, wrong place. We decided we’d just be friends.”

Waverly’s smile of relief was quickly suppressed. She had come over determined to apologize and make things right even if Nicole wanted nothing to do with the Earps after Wynonna’s comments and forced herself back on track.

“Look Nicole, I get it if you don’t want to hang with us anymore. We seemed to be able to really put our feet in it when it comes to talking to you. Between my asinine behavior back in Wyoming and Wynonna’s misdirected nonsense, we’ve managed to insult you more than once.

“But I want you to know meeting you has been the highlight of this trip for me and I’m really going to miss you when it’s all over. So if that has to be now, okay—I get it. But if you’d be willing to forgive, both of us would love it if you’d still hang out with us.

“At least I would, but I know Wynonna would even if she won’t ever say it.”

Nicole smiled, some of her angst retreating in the face of Waverly Earp’s earnestness. She looked over at Wynonna and smiled at the elder Earp.

“I love hanging with you guys, but I’m not sleeping on the ground. I’ll sleep in the ‘Bus’ and meet you for breakfast. Deal?”

Waverly couldn’t stop. She wrapped Nicole in a hug and whispered in her ear. Her voice had a quality the redhead had yet to her from the younger Earp.

“Thank you.”

Nicole gave the brunette a gentle squeeze in return. The two walked over to where Wynonna and Bret Conway were observing. The older Earp stood stiffly, obviously uncomfortable. Nicole reached the pair and shoulder bumped her, smiling faintly.

“Earp… you miss me?”

Wynonna smirked, but the relief in her eyes was obvious.

“Hell Haughtstuff, how can we enjoy this thing without you around to annoy me. Can we have a moment?”

The two walked down nearly a hundred feet. Wynonna was silent until she took a deep breath, seemed to gather herself and then put a hand on Nicole’s shoulder.

“I really fucked up Nicole—didn’t mean to get verbal diarrhea on you. You were totally in the right to call me out. It won’t happen again.”

Nicole smiled sadly.

“It’s okay Wynonna, if I wasn’t crushing on her it would have gone right in one ear and out the other. I’ve got to get over it. She’s so far above my pay grade anyway.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that, Haughttie. If I swung that way, I’d sure be hitting on you. You sure have a lot going for you.”

Nicole’s smile widened. She slapped the older Earp on the shoulder.

“Now you’re just laying it on too thick. Let’s go back before those two decide we’ve ditched them both.”

The pair returned to find Waverly and Conway in an animated discussion. As they approached Waverly shook her head and turned away. She looked up at the approaching women and threw up her hands.

“He won’t let the guitar thing go. Typical man.”

Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other, then broke out laughing. Wynonna shook her head.

“Come on blondie, I guess a promise is a promise.”

Conway smiled all the way to the tent.

“I promise I’ll serenade you ladies later.”

Wynonna turned on him. Her words were harsh, but were delivered softly with a smile on her face.

“I’m buying this thing to _shut you up_ , buddy.”

….

By the time the four returned to the bus, a bonfire was going behind it. Ten or fifteen people were sitting around. Some were drinking, others passing a joint around. Wynonna walked over to the group and reached in her backpack. Holding up the bong, she looked around the group.

“Anyone got any extra? I’ve got cash and two virgins here. I think this is the perfect place for them to bust their pot cherry.”

Nicole had to hand it to her. Wynonna knew how to make an entrance. Rosita was sitting over with several men and women and stood and waved them over.

“Who’s your friend Nicole? I’ve met Miss Waverly but not this one.”

Rosita was staring with unabashed interest. Nicole saw a perfect opportunity to stir the pot and get the elder Earp back.

“Rosita, this is Waverly’s sister Wynonna. I’m sure the two of you will get along great.”

And she winked. Wynonna saw the look in the tiny firecracker’s eyes and was taken aback.

Briefly.

Then she appeared to take a second look at Rosita and she stuck out her hand.

“I’ve got the bong if you guys can provide something to put it in. Rosita, huh? Pleasure.”

Rosita held the elder Earp’s hand for an uncomfortably long time. Releasing it finally she simpered.

“The pleasure’s all mine.”

Wynonna looked over at Nicole, eyes wide.

“What have you got me into Haughtstuff?”

Rosita looked at the two of them.

“Hot stuff, she calls you hot stuff? I thought….”

Nicole jumped in before the hole got dug again.

“My last name’s Haught, H-a-u-g-h-t.”

Rosita snorted.

“It fits.”

There was some gentle laughter, Waverly noticeably not participating. Nicole was oblivious but both Rosita and Wynonna noticed the younger Earp’s discomfort. Neither commented on it.

The group sat back and one of Rosita’s friends held out a small baggie with what was obviously pot inside.

“Let’s try out your bong.”

….

A half hour later the entire group was feeling pretty mellow. Conway had picked up his guitar and was trying to make good on his promise to serenade the ladies. He had played a few folk songs everyone knew and the entire group had quieted down.

The blonde guitarist was actually pretty damn good, in Nicole’s opinion. He seemed able to play most anything and his voice was soft and haunting, providing the intro for what had turned into an impromptu sing-along.

As the chords of _This Land is Your Land_ faded off, he started strumming and several seconds later started a new song.

_If you’re going to San Francisco_   
_Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair_   
_If you’re going to San Francisco_   
_You’re going to meet some gentle people there_

The group went dead silent, then almost everyone joined in. Nicole looked around and her eyes fell on Rosita. Smiling fondly, her thoughts fell on the dark-haired girl and how she so graciously went from hitting on the redhead to friend in no time at all.

_I didn’t have to go all the way to San Francisco to meet some gentle people there._

Nicole was stoned and unable to subtly do anything. So her friendly gaze stayed on the tiny firecracker much longer than a normal glance. Rosita was oblivious but Waverly saw it and couldn’t tell the reason the redhead was staring.

Being stoned as well, her first thoughts fed both her fears and her insecurities. _She likes that girl. That girl is way cooler than me. That girl got her a bed for the whole weekend. All I’ve done is make her uncomfortable._

Waverly’s fight or flight instinct kicked in. She hopped to her feet and turned away from the bonfire. Before anyone realized it she was on her way out of the circle. Wynonna finally realized she was leaving and called out.

“Hey baby girl, where you goin’?”

The answer came back, slightly muffled but understandable.

“I need some air, I’ll be back.”

Nicole turned in confusion and watched the younger Earp head out around the bus. Still feeling the effects of the smoke, she looked around the group.

“Is something wrong?”

Wynonna snorted.

“I think Baby Girl is jealous, Haughtpants. You were creepin’ on Rosita just now. I don’t think you meant anything by it, but you’re wrecked and you were staring.

“My sister, stoned herself, probably read something into it that isn’t there. At least it better not be there if you think you’re going to just hit on Waves. She’s special Red and if she’s just another notch on your belt, you’d better back off now.”

Rosita heard the exchange and felt she should jump in.

“I’m pretty sure your sister is more than that to tall, red and Haught, Wynonna. When I met her I would have tried harder but she was so not going to be getting over Waverly anytime soon, so we decided we’d be better off being friends.

“I think they’re both stumbling around in the dark trying to figure out what to do with their feelings for each other.”

Nicole, though stoned, was picking up on the conversation.

“Hey guys, I’m _right here_. And what the hell are the two of you talking about?”

Rosita dropped her head, shook it and then brought her eyes up and looked at Nicole straight on.

“She’s so obviously got it bad for you but you’re so hung up on your insecurities you can’t see past them to see how she feels.”

Wynonna held out her hand, palm up. Rosita slapped it. Wynonna then looked over at Nicole.

“She’s right Haughttee. I told you back in the city, she looks at you like you hung the stars. When we lost you, she wouldn’t come out and say it, but she was freaking out. And just now when she saw you staring at this one, she freaked again.”

Nicole stood up.

“I’ve got to find her and talk to her.”

As she turned to leave, Wynonna reached for her hand.

“Maybe you should wait until you’re not so obviously high to have any conversations with my sister, Red. It might be better….”

She trailed off as Nicole was already headed away from the bonfire. She started to rise to her feet. Rosita stopped her.

“Wynonna, they both know where this place is. They’ll both be back. This is probably something they’re going to have to work through themselves.”

The older Earp rolled her eyes.

“Shit! You’re probably right, but I’ve had about enough drama for one night. Where’s that bong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments feed my creativity and my drive to finish this. Thanks for reading.


	8. The Dangling Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole try to talk. New digs? New character?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are still with this, I'm trying to post twice a week until next week. There will be a short hiatus then we'll see. Also I’d like to thank my beta, Em_McConachie who just happens to have written the best fanfic I’ve ever read and one of the best things I’ve ever read period. The work is [Three Thousand Miles, Two I Love You’s, One Last Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215519/chapters/35289644%22). Check it out. I’m grateful beyond words for your support, encouragement and advice. Also, she's introduced me to new technology and editing techniques that I'm still mastering. Any mistakes are mine.

Excerpts from Nicole’s journal:

_Something happened last night. Met some really cool people. Found a place to crash. Argued with Wynonna. First time stoned. Talked to Waverly, but…_

….

Waverly made it about fifty feet away from the Love Bus when she realized two things:

_She didn’t know where she was going._

_She was too stoned to continue._

She made her way back toward the bus, but in her state she didn’t quite remember that the large green bus with _Love Bus_ written on the side was her destination. Some folks almost one hundred yards away were setting off fireworks, and the bright flashes followed by faint pops distracted her.

She walked right by the bus seconds before Nicole came flying out looking for her. The redhead was just as fucked up as the younger Earp sister and her head was swiveling around, eyes scanning, searching for the brunette.

Her eyes slid over the brunette, then almost as if she had sonar, slammed back on the younger Earp as she stumbled away from the bus. Nicole followed trying to catch up to Waverly without spooking her.

_I’ve got to catch up with her, have to explain… have to make her understand…_

The redhead slowed her pace, keeping the younger Earp within sight but now trying to clear her head. The smoke combined with the whiskey she’d drank earlier had her feeling warm and tingly but with Waverly fleeing the bonfire she had a vague sense of something wrong but had already forgotten exactly what it was.

She decided she’d just follow Waverly to see where she was going. Within five minutes the brunette had slowed down near a deserted field where a few fireworks had gone off minutes before.

Waverly stopped, disappointed but not sure why. She stared at the field, something just outside the reach of her consciousness.

_Why was I coming here?_

She became aware of someone standing next to her. As her gaze fell on the new arrival, her face lit up with joy.

“Nicole. What are you doing here?”

The redhead smiled down at Waverly.

“I think I was just following you. What are you doing here?”

Waverly’s face scrunched up in concentration. She seemed to strain with the effort to remember. Finally, she looked up at Nicole in confusion.

“Waiting for you?”

The pair stood watching nothing for almost five minutes. Finally, Nicole put her hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should go back to the bus.”

“What bus?”

“The green one.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Waverly turned toward the redhead, then stopped and stared up into Nicole’s eyes.

“You’re really pretty. Your eyes, your dimples, your cheekbones…”

Waverly trailed off feeling vaguely uncomfortable, but not sure why. Nicole was blushing furiously, grateful that it was dark and Waverly couldn’t see how red her face was. She knew she should say something, but in her somewhat messed-up condition she couldn’t think of anything.

“No one’s as pretty as you are Waves. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

_Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?_

Waverly stared back at the redhead, wonder shading her expression.

“Really?”

Nicole, uncomfortable but still lacking any inhibitions, reached out and gently ran her hand over the brunette’s cheek.

“Waverly Earp, what are you doing to me?”

Waverly’s expression changed slightly, face clouded with the confusion brought on by feelings. The source of those feelings, was it the pot, the redhead or a little of both? The younger Earp took a step back, breaking the mood.

“Nicole, I….”

The redhead picked up on the change in mood without registering what it actually meant. Still feeling the effects of the smoke, the drink and the intoxicating presence of the woman next to her, she smiled softly.

“Let’s get back to your sister and the bus, okay?”

“Sure.”

The two walked back in silence, each lost in very confused thoughts. By the time they returned the party had gotten even louder. Conway had put away his guitar and was now attempting to slow dance with both Wynonna and Rosita while the two women seemed more interested in each other.

Nicole and Waverly sat down near the fire. A few minutes later there was commotion on the other side of the bonfire. Voices raised and then Nicole noticed Wynonna and Rosita heading over toward the disturbance. She stood and looked down at the younger Earp.

“Stay here a second, Waves. I want to check on Wynonna.”

The redhead walked toward the commotion, realizing as she arrived that the younger Earp had followed her.

As they arrived and stood near Wynonna, a full on screaming match erupted. Rosita and the elder Earp sister were standing next to a man who was waving his arms at two other men. The first man was pointing away from the bonfire.

“This is my bus and you assholes signed the agreement. I can refund your money and kick you out for violating the rules. I made the rules and rule number one is ‘Make love not war.’ You assholes don’t get into fights when your here. You’re both out.”

The pair in question stood defiantly staring at each other. They each turned to the first man as they processed his words. One, a tall, stocky black-haired man who looked drunk, wiped at a bruise forming on his cheek.

“He fucking hit me! What did you expect me to do?”

The first man was shaking his head.

“I heard you before the fight started. You were trying to provoke him. You’re just as guilty.”

The man reached into a belt he had wrapped around him. He rummaged around for a few seconds, then pulled some cash out. He pulled out several bills and stuck his hand out.

“Here’s $40 each. You paid $50 for the weekend, the ten I’m not giving you back is the fine for disturbing our peace. Now take your stuff and get out of here. I won’t have anyone here who isn’t willing to keep the peace.”

As the stocky black-haired man stepped forward with a dark expression, he suddenly felt hands on his shoulders. Looking back he noticed two men had come up out of nowhere, each taking one of his shoulders. The larger of two very large men leaned in and spoke softly.

“Friend, don’t do anything stupid. You’re outnumbered and nothing good can come from trying to fight this. Just move along.”

Chastised, the man turned and went toward the back door of the Love Bug. The man who tossed him gestured at the pair.

“Little John, Shorty, go in there with Gein and make sure he only gets his property. Hold on, you might as well go with them, you’re out of here as well.”

The second man in the fight shook his head, then followed, shoulders slumped to the rear of the bus. The four disappeared only to return a couple minutes later. As the pair headed away from the bus, the larger man, Little John, nodded at the leader.

“They’re good Cain. They’ve settled down. Do you want to let them stay?”

“No- showing everyone else what happens if you can’t follow the rules is the perfect way to ensure the rest follow them. Do we want to find a couple more tennants?”

Wynonna went right up to Cain.

“I’ve got $100 right here for me and my sister. We’ll follow your rules, Mr. Cain. I’ll even keep my sister in line personally.”

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other and broke out laughing, earning a glare from the elder Earp sister.

“Shut it ladies. I promise you we will behave.”

Cain looked at the cash, then looked at the ladies. He nodded at Nicole.

“What about the redhead?”

Rosita stepped forward.

“Robbie, when that guy, Pete I think his name was, got arrested for hitting Sunny I grabbed his bracelet and gave her the spot. She offered to pay but I said he wasn’t getting his money back so she could just crash with us.

“If you want, she’ll pay as well. She offered when I first mentioned it.”

Cain stared at the three ladies then nodded.

“Stay out of trouble, no fights and when you show up to sleep you have to come in quietly. There’s going to be music at all hours this weekend, people will be grabbing shuteye whenever they can so on the bus, silence is golden. Got it?”

All three nodded their heads. Cain smiled.

“You’re in. I’ll take your cash lady and I’ll honor Rosita’s offer as well. But Ro, you owe me.”

The firecracker smirked.

“Any time any place.”

….

The three ladies managed to convince a couple of loners to switch so they were all in the same row. Nicole got a bottom bunk on the outside no less. Wynonna claimed the bunk above and Waverly was left on the top in the middle. The younger Earp complained good-naturedly but was still too stoned to do anything but agree when Wynonna dragged them to bed hours later.

Conway had been allowed to pitch his one person tent near the bonfire area and headed back to crash around 3am. The party had pretty much petered out and only a handful of people still sat watching the flames die out and the coals shimmer red and orange patterns in the enclosed area.

As the tall blonde guitar player headed toward his makeshift home, guitar slung over his shoulder, he considered the past twenty-four hours. Bill and Sammy ditched him then he was picked up by three hot women, only to have the one he thought he might have a shot with end up flirting with another lady at the bonfire.

_New Jersey all over again. Goin’ to bed with a case of the blues. Oh well._

Thinking that might be a start to a song, he wandered along as he neared the tent, he became aware of a figure tailing along beside him. He glanced over and saw a woman, features obscured by the darkness, but obviously female keeping pace with him.

“Do I know you?”

The woman stopped and put her hand on his forearm.

“I was watching you at the bonfire—you’re really good. I just love music. Well, actually I also just love musicians. Do you think you could teach me a couple of chords?”

Her hand, warm on Conway’s forearm, gently squeezed, then she ran her fingertips up and down his arm. The blonde guitar player shivered at the contact. He still couldn’t see her features but figured what the hell.

“Sure, you want to go over by my tent? I can give you an intro lesson in ten minutes.”

The woman reached for his waist and gently hugged him.

“I’d love that. Lead the way.”

He turned again, missing the faint reddish glow that brightened the woman’s eyes for just a split-second, only to disappear as he turned back.

“I’m Brett, what’s your name?”

“Cora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's that girl? ;) Comments, comments, comments all day long. It would be nice if you're reading this to let me know. Thanks again!


	9. Dangerous Liaisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conway's night, Wynonna's hangover, Nicole's hang-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Em_McConachie for her help making this chapter more readable. I hope I fixed everything. Remember comments fuel the author.

As the pair arrived at Conway’s tent, the blonde guitar player realized he couldn’t properly teach anything in pitch black. He rummaged around in the tent until he found a small battery operated lantern and pulled it out.

“We need a little light so you can follow my fingers and see how to strum. I’m turning this lantern on okay?”

“Sure.”

When the light when on, Conway was momentarily blinded. Seconds later, as his vision cleared he looked over at the woman who’d identified herself as Cora. He rubbed his eyes, then looked again.

The woman was about the same height as Wynonna, dark-haired also, but there the resemblance ended. The woman standing before him had a fuller figure and projected an almost primal sexuality. Her face, in the first seconds of clarity, showed an almost empty expression which slipped away instantly, replaced by cheerful interest.

She was nowhere near as striking as the elder Earp sister, but sensuality seemed to literally radiate off her making her darkly attractive. Conway felt drawn, like an insect to lights. She reached for the guitar slung over the blonde man’s shoulder and, when her hand brushed his upper arm he drew in a short breath at the sensations the contact caused.

“You said something about a lesson?”

Conway shook himself and smiled, pulling the guitar off his shoulder. Accepting this woman probably wasn’t going to be all that interested in him, just his guitar playing, he nodded at the tent.

“Let me get a blanket, then we can sit down and I’ll show you a couple of chords.”

Moments later the pair were seated on the ground, Conway showing Cora hand positions in the dim light of the lantern.

“This is C- it’s one of the most important. This is D, also very useful, and E which converts to E minor easily. The last one I’ll show you tonight is G. Now I’ll show you something.”

Conway started strumming, the song vaguely familiar.

“This is an old song, written in ’66, but never released as a single.

“Yet.”

The blonde continued to strum, then his soft voice came in.

_“All my bags are packed, I’m ready to go_   
_I’m standin’ here outside your door_   
_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_   
_But the dawn is breakin’ it’s early morn_   
_Taxi’s waitin’ he’s blowin’ his horn_   
_Already I’m so lonesome I could die_

_So kiss me and smile for me_   
_Tell me that you’ll wait for me_   
_Hold me like you’ll never let me go_   
_I’m leavin’ on a jet plane_   
_Don’t know when I’ll be back again_   
_Oh babe I hate to go”_

Conway stopped and handed Cora the guitar.

“That song is so simple and beautiful, yet it can be played with mastering only two chords—C and G. Try it.”

Cora took the guitar and attempted to place her fingers where Brett had indicated. She was obviously fumbling and looked up at the blonde guitar player.

“Maybe if you came around behind me and helped me move my hands it would be better?”

The pair repositioned themselves so Cora was sitting between Conway’s spread legs, his arms and hands shadowing the woman’s. He could feel her breasts brushing his arms and her ass as it pressed against his crotch.

He tried to concentrate on the woman’s hand positions but was unable to prevent the physical reaction that resulted. Cora noticed.

“Someone’s enjoying themself.”

“Sorry, but you’re really hot and I can’t help it. Maybe we should try it the way we started.”

Cora turned her head slightly and breathed in the blonde’s ear.

“Or maybe we should enjoy ourselves a little. I have some more stuff we can smoke and a pipe. Why don’t we get high and then we can decide whether to continue the lesson or not.”

Conway let his hands drift along Cora’s body.

“You’re on.”

The woman removed a pipe and held it up.

“Have you ever smoked hash?”

Conway nodded.

“Sure, I’m game for anything.”

“Well this stuff is similar, it’s like the rock you fire up, but it’s crystals. The high is similar to if you did a combination of pot and hash.”

Conway nodded, his head barely visible to the woman. Her smirk was unnoticeable to the blonde guitar player. Cora packed the pipe, pulled a lighter out of her jeans and lowered her head to fire up the bowl. Conway was unable to see the red glow that seemed to intensify in the woman’s eyes as she hit the greenish crystals.

While the scent was harsh, it was no more unpleasant than the odor of strong weed so Conway had no qualms about hitting the pipe when Cora held it to his mouth. The greenish glow inside the pipe distracted him from noticing the woman’s eyes shining red yet again.

Within seconds, the man felt a tingle throughout his body. Pure pleasure surged through him and he looked at Cora with undisguised want. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. The pair made out slowly at first and then with increasing intensity.

As their passion increased, clothes were removed, cast aside without a thought until both were completely naked. As Conway’s heart rate spiked, he was pushed back by the woman as she slowly mounted him. He gasped as their bodies intertwined, the initial pleasure spiking into a frenzy so intense he felt he might not be able to release without passing out.

As the pair moved, the woman began to speak softly, murmuring so faintly Conway wasn’t sure if he was actually hearing the words.

“Your heart rate is really spiking now, the crystals are doing their job. Soon you’ll be so gone you won’t even know what’s happening.”

The sensations seizing Conway’s body progressed from pleasurable to uncomfortably intense as Cora continued whispering in his ear.

“I can feel you tensing up now, the crystals are really working. Soon you’ll be too far gone to understand. So I want you to know now that I intend to take in your entire spirit as you die.

“They call orgasm the little death, but in your case it will be more than little—it will be your actual death.”

Conway’s body began to convulse as the pain rendered him incapable of movement and finally of thought. His last rational thought before it took him was:

_The blues was better._

His entire body spasmed and he went completely rigid. His last breath gasped out into Cora’s mouth as she placed it on the guitar player and inhaled as a smoke-like substance escaped his lungs and was ingested by the woman, whose eyes now glowed bright red.

_More power and several months before I have to return to Purgatory. I wonder how Jolene is doing?_

….

Wynonna woke up with the mother of all hangovers. She looked around trying to remember where she was. _Concert… Waverly… Red… bus._ The elder Earp looked around. The top bunk next to her was empty. She leaned over to look for Nicole in the bottom and immediately realized it was a huge mistake. She flopped back as pain and nausea hit with equal force.

After a couple of minutes she tried a different tack. She slowly rolled over swung carefully out so her feet were touching the bunk below, then stepped down. As dizziness threatened to overwhelm her she sat down on the bunk after seeing it empty.

Holding her head in her hands, the elder Earp sister sat trying to will her pain to go away. She had no idea how long she was there before she became aware of a presence standing next to her. She glanced carefully up to see Rosita’s smirking face.

“Rough night?”

“You have no idea.”

“Actually, I do, I’ve been there more than a few times. Here.”

The tiny firecracker held out a small bottle of aspirin and a large bottle of water. Wynonna reached for both gratefully.

“I think I love you. Will you marry me?”

Rosita smiled.

“As much fun as that sounds, I don’t think either of us would want that. Fooling around awhile maybe, but neither of us are ready to be in it for the long haul. Unlike your sister and the hot redhead.”

“Truth.”

She swallowed several pills and washed them down with half the bottle of water.

“Thanks. And it looks like you’ve pegged all of us pretty quickly. Where are the two lovebirds who haven’t figured it out yet?”

“They’re over by the bonfire drinking coffee and trying not to puke. They had a rough go of it last night and the best part is I don’t think they remember much of it.”

Wynonna squinted painfully.

“I think coffee would be a great idea right now.”

Rosita held out her hand.

“I’ve got a thermos up front. Be right back.”

Rosita went forward, then returned with the thermos and two styrofoam cups. As she poured, the elder Earp gently put her hand on the tiny firecracker’s shoulder.

“I think I’m falling in love. Why are you so nice?”

“Stop it Earp, I’ve been where you are—a little kindness goes a long way.”

“Well, thanks. And on the subject of those two—I wonder if they’re going to figure out their shit any time soon. Haughtstuff is really hung up on Waves, and my sister, well she’s still coming to terms with feeling something for another woman, but I know if she does soon enough she’s going to grab ahold of Red and not let go.

“She tends to feel pretty deeply, and she’s smart enough to realize Haughtpants is a keeper. That girl is feisty, tough with a heart of gold.”

Rosita looked into Wynonna’s eyes. A range of emotions seemed to flicker across her face.

“That also seems to describe another person I just met.”

And the firecracker smiled and raised her eyebrows, staring directly into Wynonna’s eyes. The pair stared at each other for an uncomfortably long time before Rosita stood back up.

“Maybe we can continue this later. For now we should probably head over and see what your sister and Red are planning on doing. It’s after noon already and Richie Havens goes on at five o’clock. We don’t want to miss the start.”

Wynonna grumbled but stood and followed Rosita gingerly as they left the bus. She stopped at the entrance and put a hand on Rosita’s arm.

“I’ll be right back.”

Seconds later she returned with a floppy hat and sunglasses. She smiled faintly from under the hat.

“I think I can take the sun now. Let’s go.”

Wynonna headed for one of the lines of porta-potties had been set up. She disappeared inside for a couple of minutes, then made her way to the bonfire. She found her sister, Nicole and Rosita sitting with several others who looked vaguely familiar from the night before. Waverly smiled and Nicole smirked as the elder Earp approached.

“Earp—glad you could join us. Rough night?”

“Like you’d even remember Haughtpants. You were so fucked up you probably don’t even remember you and my sister wandering away for a half an hour. Then coming back without a clue about where you’d run off to.”

Nicole frowned, then looked at Waverly who also appeared confused.

“Do you remember that, Nic?”

“Vaguely, I remember us standing in a field, then walking back to the bus. We were talking but I don’t remember what about.”

Waverly looked pensive.

“Me either. Oh well, if it was important we’ll remember eventually.”

Nicole nodded then stood.

“I’m going to go for a run, then find some place to wash up.”

Rosita laughed.

“You realize there are no showers here, right? There’s a pond down about a quarter of a mile where everybody’s skinny dipping to clean up. If you’re looking for a shower, well the Holiday Inn is about twenty miles away.”

Nicole frowned.

“Well, I need to run some of this poison out of my system and I guess if the pond is my only option I’ll be stopping there after. See you.”

And she was off, heading for some of the less crowded areas, figuring a few miles at a decent pace would help her feel better. She was a little uncomfortable with the idea of bathing in front of strangers, but thought if she could clean up before she saw Waverly again, it would be better.

_I’m so not ready to be naked in front of her, that’s for sure._

….

The run cleared the rest of the hangover from Nicole’s head (and body). She stopped at the bus, grabbed her small toiletry bag and headed in the direction of the pond. She noticed both Earp’s and Rosita were nowhere to be found. Thinking little about it, she arrived at the pond and realized it was less embarrassing than she feared.

There were so many naked and near naked people in and around the pond that it made being dressed seem uncomfortable. Nicole felt no different than during her army days when she would shower with both women and men on the few occasions there were no alternatives.

She began to undress, and as she removed her bra and underwear, she glanced around before heading down to the water. She saw something that made her freeze.

Waverly Earp was coming out of the pond. _Completely and gloriously naked._ Nicole was unable to tear her eyes off the younger Earp who suddenly noticed the redhead and seemed unable to take her eyes off Nicole. The pair stood, fifty feet apart, but only had eyes for each other.

Finally, Nicole smiled and headed toward the younger Earp. As she approached, she noticed Waverly’s blush which seemed to cover most of her upper body. The redhead raised her hand in a tentative greeting.

“Hi Waves, I see you decided to try the pond.”

Cringing inside she tried to cover her obvious embarrassment. Waverly seemed just as uncomfortable. She tried to keep her eyes locked with Nicole’s but they kept drifting downward, uncontrollably.

“Yeah… well, listen, I’ve got to go. See you back at the bus.”

And she turned and walked toward where her backpack sat less than ten feet from where they had been standing. Nicole tried to tear her eyes from the brunette’s departure, but was mesmerized by the awesomeness that was Waverly Earp’s backside.

Finally, she closed her eyes, shook her head and headed toward the water.

_You’re a goner, Haught._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be my last for a week or so. The ladies enjoy the start of the festival and don't enjoy something else. Thanks to all who are still with this and remember- feed the author!


	10. Unwelcome Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies go looking for Conway. A discovery and possible explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my awesome beta Em_McConachie for making this flow much more smoothly.

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_Got stoned, hung over, ran, pond, Waverly—shit. What am I doing?_

The rest of the afternoon was spent readying the entire Love Bus community for Richie Havens. Those who weren’t huge fans were just amped to be at the opening act of the festival while a few of the thirty temporary residents were actually big fans of the folk artist.

Nicole was pumped for Joan Baez on the first day, while Wynonna wanted to hear Arlo Guthrie. Waverly was just happy to be there, her music history knowledge about to play out in front of her. If pushed, she would probably admit to most looking forward to Saturday when Santana and Jefferson Airplane were going to perform.

The women were thinking about getting something to eat, then heading over to the stage area. Rosita and the group had a couple of friends in the road crew and she’d guaranteed the ladies could sit backstage for a couple of the acts, then they’d be stuck behind stage for some of the performances.

As the group headed over toward the stage around 4:30, Wynonna looked around.

“Has anybody seen blondie? Last time I saw him was last night.”

A few heads shook in the negative, no one could remember seeing him all day. The elder Earp sister rolled her eyes.

“It’d be just like him to get lucky last night to the point where he crashed so long he missed the start of this thing. If we don’t see him by the time Havens goes off I’m going to take a walk around to see if I can find him. I know it’s a needle in a haystack but I did get some idea from him where he was planning on pitching his tent so I have a place to start.

“He only gets a couple of hours though. I’m not missing Woody’s kid.”

Havens played longer than scheduled due to so many artists being late. The traffic jam was as legendary as the list of performers. Once Freedom finished and the artist left the stage, Wynonna, Nicole and Waverly decided to take a walk around and see if they could find Conway.

They had barely left the area when they heard a voice calling for them.

“Hey Earps, Haughtee, wait up.”

Rosita was fast-walking toward the trio.

“I thought I’d come along—I’m kinda down with finding the guy too. He was fun, even though he’s definitely not my type.”

“You have a type?” Wynonna raised an eyebrow at the tiny firecracker. Rosita blushed.

“You should know.”

Nicole almost doubled over laughing. The elder Earp frowned at her.

“Watch it Haughtpants.”

“How does it feel Nonna?”

“Okay you’ve definitely been spending too much time with Waves, she’s the only one who gets to call me that.”

“So sorry, _Ms. Earp_. You ducked the question by the way. How does it feel?”

“I can take it Red, doesn’t mean I like it.”

The four bantered back and forth while they wandered the area around the Love Bus’ location. After about twenty minutes, Waverly stopped and pointed.

“Doesn’t that look like his tent?”

Nicole nodded. “Yeah, and it’s all zipped up like someone’s either sleeping or gone for the day. Odd that it’s so isolated. Most of the tents are packed together in rows. There’s no one within fifty feet of the tent.”

The group approached the tent, slowing considerably when they were around fifteen feet away.

Wynonna scrunched up her face. “You smell that?”

Nicole nodded and held out her hand to stop Waverly from going any further. She recognized the smell from her time in combat.

_Death._

“Waverly, I don’t think you should go over there.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look you guys, let me go over and check it out. If it’s what I think, you don’t need to see it.”

Wynonna sniffed. “We’re grown-ups Red, we all came together, we can all go see whatever it is you’re afraid we’ll see together. Right?”

Both Waverly and Rosita nodded, but they didn’t seem very enthused.

Nicole shrugged, then headed for the tent, Wynonna at her side. The other two followed almost reluctantly. The closer they got, the worse the smell got. Wynonna coughed and looked at Nicole.

“I see why no one has set up next to this—it smells like death warmed over.”

Nicole nodded. “Exactly. I’ve smelled this before in a war zone. Remains, maybe human, possibly animal.”

Nicole walked up to the tent, leaned down and unzipped it. Pulling back the flap she stuck her head in for a second, then turned away, covering her mouth.

“Oh shit, he’s in there and he’s dead.”

Wynonna steeled herself, then looked inside the tent. She immediately spun around and walked back toward Waverly and Rosita who were watching in horror.

“She’s right, don’t go over there. Not only is he dead, he’s naked and it looks like an animal clawed him up. It’s bad you guys.”

Waverly gaped at her sister. “What do we do?”

Nicole came back to join the others.

“I’ll go to security and tell them I noticed the smell and went over to check. You guys go back and watch the concert. I’m pretty sure I can tell them enough that no one else has to get involved.

“We barely knew the guy. It sucks that something happened to him, but it’s not our fault and you guys shouldn’t have to tell a story I can tell myself.”

The four walked further away from the tent, then Wynonna looked back.

“Shit, I bought him that guitar but walked away after paying for it. He might have a receipt or something that could lead back to us. I’ve got to go in and check it out.”

Nicole put her hand on the elder Earp’s arm. “Wait, let me get something and I’ll go with you.”

The redhead ran back to the main path where there were vendors and returned minutes later with a small package and a can of beer. She opened the package and withdrew two bandanas.

“Take this and soak it with beer. We’ll wrap it around our mouth and nose and it’ll keep the smell from making us too sick. We’ll have to be quick though. Five minutes tops.”

The pair carefully folded the bandanas then poured the contents of the can on them. They tied the makeshift masks around their heads and wandered back to the tent. Waverly and Rosita kept watch to warn the pair if people showed.

Wynonna and Nicole approached the tent, drew back the flap and entered. There was no room but they hunkered down and began a quick search. The elder Earp sister reached for the guitar but was stopped by the redhead.

“Leave it—there’s probably a hundred or more here with all the freaks that showed up. It’s a generic Eko, nice but a dime a dozen. Nothing that can tie it to you or us.

“What’s this?”

Nicole held up a chunk of what looked like green glass or plastic. She showed it to Wynonna who shrugged.

“No idea. I don’t see anything that ties him to us, let’s get out of here before I puke.”

The pair returned to the others after Nicole zipped the tent back up. The group was talking about their next move when Nicole withdrew the green chunk she’d found.

“I wonder if there were any more of these. This one almost looks like it was in a fire. It smells and feels strange.”

Rosita’s eyes got wide. She reached for the object in Nicole’s hand. “Let me see it.”

Nicole handed it over. Rosita looked at it carefully, sniffed it, then shook her head.

“Oh shit, this is bad, I think this is really bad.”

….

The four returned to the Love Bus. They still had some time before the acts they wanted to see and were now conflicted about telling anyone about Conway. Rosita was totally freaked out by the green chunk of whatever Nicole had found and said they needed to talk about what it was and what it meant.

The four went to the bonfire, which was abandoned and cold. Rosita was pacing back and forth, obviously distraught. Finally, Wynonna had had enough.

“Spit it out Ro, what’s got you so freaked out.”

The tiny firecracker stopped pacing and looked at the others.

“You’re Wynonna _Earp_ , right? You’re related somehow to Wyatt Earp?”

Both Earps stared at her. Wynonna’s blood ran cold. “What’s it to you?”

Rosita’s face was drawn. She swallowed before continuing.

“When I was little, my mom moved us up to Canada. She’d met a guy she thought she was in love with. Uncle Bob was what I called him. We lived with him for five years, until I was thirteen and he wanted to let his weird friends do things to me.

“My mom found out and took me and left Canada. We hid in Bakersfield, California for two years, then moved to Fresno. Finally my mom brought me to San Jose. She kept moving us to keep us from being found by Uncle Bob.

“Five years ago, he found us. I was only seventeen when he showed up, demanding my mother bring me along and come back to Canada. When my mother refused, Uncle Bob killed her and ran back north.

“The thing was, he never should have been able to leave the town he was from, much less Canada. From what we had been told, he was unable to leave the town’s borders. You see he was what was called a Revenant.

“His name was Robert Svane, but he was also known as…”

Wynonna finished her sentence. “Bobo Del Rey.”

Rosita nodded, face pale.

“Yes, and I think someone’s figured out a way to let the Revenants escape Purgatory.”

….

There was dead silence among the four. Wynonna and Waverly kept looking at each other then back at Rosita. Nicole was staring at the others in complete confusion.

“What the hell are you guys talking about?”

Rosita looked at the redhead, then back at Wynonna.

“It’s your story to tell Wy. Although I think I might have some details that you’d find interesting.”

Wynonna looked at Waverly. “Well sis, she’s our friend, do we let her in?”

Waverly nodded, though reluctantly. “We probably have to now Nonna, she already has heard enough to put her in danger.”

Nicole jumped up and walked around, clearly confused. “Well, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to flirt with Rosie over here to get information out of her.”

Waverly blanched.

“Don’t you dare. Oh shit!”

And the brunette walked away, blushing furiously. Wynonna smirked and waggled her eyes at the redhead.

“And you think she’s out of your league. Hey Waves, come on back, we need to let Haughtpants here in on the Earp’s dirty little secret. Don’t worry about your mutual crushes, there will be plenty of time to sort that shit out—if we don’t get killed by one of Bobo’s mutant friends first.”

Wynonna’s words brought Waverly up short. She shook her head and returned to the group, muttering. She glanced over at Nicole.

“Sorry. Go ahead Nonna, tell her.”

“Wyatt Earp was our great-grandfather. Back in the 1800’s, he killed 77 people. Most of the deaths were as a result of his being a lawman, but there were questions about some of his kills and whether the victims were actually criminals, much less deserving of his brand of final justice.

“Two of our ancestor’s victims were demons, sons of a guy named Bulshar Clootie. Clootie put a curse on our family, revenge for the deaths of his sons. Every person our great-grandfather killed has been resurrected.

“An Earp family member, on their 27th birthday, becomes the _Heir_ and must kill all 77 and return them to Hell using Great-Grampa Wyatt’s old gun called Peacemaker. The only way to break the curse is for the Heir to kill all 77 before they die.”

Nicole stared at Wynonna. She looked torn. After a few seconds, she broke out laughing.

“You’re kidding right? April Fool’s ha ha? This is the stuff of Twilight Zone, Alfred Hitchcock and The Outer Limits. ‘There is nothing wrong with your television set. We are assuming control. You guys have been watching too much TV.”

The Earp sisters stared at her. There was no humor in their look, just a mixture of anger and sadness. Wynonna shook her head.

“Fuck you Red, you think it’s funny. It’s given both of us nightmares. I wish to God it was a joke. I wish I wasn’t the one who is supposed to end this bullshit. I wish I could laugh about it like you are.

“But I am _living_ in the middle of this fucking curse. Because _I am the heir_. And ever since my 27th birthday I’ve been trying to live my life knowing it really doesn’t belong to me. And do you know what the worst part of it is?

“I _shouldn’t_ be the heir. It should have been my sister Willa. But that fucking Bobo Del Rey took her from us when we were kids and I got the consolation prize. I got this shit dumped on me when it never should have been me in the first place.

“I’m not the hero type. I’m more the Tonto to the Lone Ranger. I’d be okay being the trusty side-kick but I’m not the Marshall Dillon type. I fuck up way too much. No matter how hard I try, something always comes along and I screw up.

“But now I don’t have any choice. I have to kill these monsters, whether I want the job or not. And so far, I’ve managed to get a couple almost by accident. And now it looks like these bastards not only may have found a way to escape Purgatory, which was supposed to be impossible, but some managed to follow us here.”

“We don’t know for sure, Nonna, we only have _her_ word for that.” Waverly tilted her head at Rosita, her disdain obvious.

The tiny firecracker sneered at the younger Earp. “Don’t shoot the messenger, bitch. I’m just telling you what happened, and what I think has happened.

“And don’t be so damned catty, princess. I’m not trying to steal your crush.”

Waverly’s face reddened and she started toward Rosita. Nicole and Wynonna both stepped between them.

“One thing at a time, ladies.” The elder Earp offered.

“Let’s see if we can figure out if Rosita knows what she’s talking about first. She already knows shit very few people know. If she’s right, we need to know who’s out there and how we can find them.

“And stop them.”

Rosita looked down at her wrist. “It’s getting toward 11:00. Arlo Guthrie will be going on soon. Do you guys want to watch the performers? We can pick this up after you two see your favs.”

Nicole shook her head. “Joan Baez is the one I’d like to see tonight, but she’s not my favorite here. I only feel like I need to see Janis and Hendrix. They’re the real reason I didn’t want to miss this weekend. But I know Wynonna wants to see Guthrie and we should head over there and see him.

“Conway’s not going anywhere. And if he does, it won’t matter much to him.”

Waverly stared at the redhead. “Nicole, that’s pretty cold.”

“Look, I’ve seen death, in fact I’ve seen more of it than I’d care to remember. But one thing I’ve learned is the dead don’t care anymore. At least not on this earth. We care about them but they’re gone—they don’t care anymore and they’re unlikely to come back to complain to us.

“Unless your sister’s crazy story is more than science fiction. If that’s true, well I’ll have to reconsider my thoughts on the dead. Until then, I’ll stay with ‘Conway’s not going anywhere and we should let Wynonna see Arlo Guthrie.’”

….

Three hours later the four ladies returned to the bus. Guthrie and Baez had given awesome performances, but the group’s enthusiasm was tempered by their discovery of the dead guitarist and thoughts of a possible _curse and Revenant invasion_.

Nicole had seen weird stuff during her time in the army. Unexplainable phenomenon, people who should have died survive explosions without a scratch. She’d met people who swore witch doctors could put a curse on people with words and a talisman.

She’d also been on a Navy transport ship in the South Pacific when several hundred sailors were treated to a series of unexplained phenomena that left her believing that it was possible, no probable, that UFOs existed.

She’d watched as the lights in the sky flew in from the horizon, circled the transport then kept pace with it for fifteen minutes before shooting straight up in the sky and disappearing into the stratosphere.

So while her initial response to the Earp story was skepticism, she understood that there were things in the world that defied explanation. So she decided to temper her outright disbelief until more evidence came in one way or the other.

The other ladies were lost in their own thoughts regarding the death of Conway, and how it might or might not tie into a curse Wynonna and Waverly thought they’d left behind temporarily when they left Purgatory and came East.

The bonfire was dying, embers glowing red and shimmering with flickers of yellow and black as the four ladies took seats opposite the bus. Since they were the only four there, the rest either sleeping or still partying at the venue, they decided to discuss their discoveries and Rosita’s claims.

Wynonna looked at the others before settling her gaze on the tiny firecracker that had gotten them lodging. She nodded.

“Okay Ro, tell us what you think you know about the Revenants and how they could possibly have escaped the border around Purgatory.”

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- more revealed about Remnants. See you after vacation!


	11. Rosita's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosita describes her experiences with Revenants. Warning- there is a brief mention of rape- skip the chapter if that's a trigger for you. Summary at end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to Em_McConachie for her help in making this readable. Also, please let me know what you think.

Rosita was silent for a long moment. It seemed like she wasn’t going to respond to Wynonna’s challenge at all. Then the tiny firecracker lifted her head and began.

“My mother escaped the Revenants several years ago, when I was only thirteen. Before she ran, she was privy to much of the group’s inner dealings because Bobo had taken her for himself. She had been abused much of her childhood and at first she was happy to have a protector.

“He kept everyone away from her, except himself of course. My mother wasn’t the best judge of character, I believe because of the abuse she endured growing up and in her early adult years. She was into alcohol, drugs, bad company—hell she was a walking cliché _and_ the perfect candidate for someone like Bobo.

“He was, and is a master manipulator. He plays upon all your fears, all your weaknesses and uses them to his advantage. He did it with my mother and the only thing he didn’t count on was her absolute and total devotion to _me_ over everything and everyone—including herself.

“Bobo made a mistake in judgement. He thought after the years of being her protector, her confidante and her support, she would allow him to do anything without question. And she probably would have, as long as it didn’t involve me.

“As long as I was left alone there were no problems. When one of Bobo’s lieutenants started to take a shine toward me, Bobo thought it would be no big deal for him to give me away to the guy. He started by telling my mother she should let Jonas hang out with me.

“My mom knew that Jonas was into young girls, she’d seen him with several during the years of us living with the Revenants. When Bobo first suggested it, my mother told him I had just gotten my period and I needed to rest because I was not reacting well to it—the pain, the cramps etc.”

Rosita looked up at the others, tears in her eyes.

“Considering the situation, my mom was amazing in the way she thought on her feet and came up with one of the few excuses that Bobo would buy.

“She said it had just started and it could be up to a week before I would feel up to ‘hanging out’ with Jonas. Then she came back to our trailer and made plans for our escape. She felt she had to get us out ASAP to avoid anything happening to me, but also to avoid anyone becoming suspicious.

“We left that night. My mom took our stuff, a gun Bobo had given her for protection and we snuck down to where the vehicles were all kept. All the keys were kept in the cars, just hidden under the floor mats so anyone who needed to go to town didn’t have to look around. The exception was the blocker they used to keep all the others inside the parking area.

“The blocker was the quietest car we had, so anyone who needed to get out late wouldn’t wake up the whole camp moving it. But the key was in Bobo’s trailer, hanging on a hook inside his door. My mom needed it.

“She went to Bobo’s trailer around 10pm and slept with him. Around 1am she snuck back out, grabbing the key as she left. We went down to the parking area, threw our stuff inside the ten year old Ford sedan and started the car.

“We sat for just a few seconds, to make sure no one raised an alarm. We could have snuck back to our trailer if we saw any lights go on. When nothing happened we stole away and drove to Calgary.

“Once we got to the city, we abandoned the car and took a taxi to the bus station. The first bus leaving was headed for Portland. During the ride we decided California might be a safe place for us since it’s so big.

“Mom was so scared, she was afraid someday they’d find us. She told me a few weeks before she was killed that she knew the Revenants were into some serious occult shit. She thought Satan worship was part of it, but she told me they were a group that contained a number of demons that were trapped in Purgatory.

“She said Bobo was the head and he had recruited some people who were involved in witchcraft, as well as a couple of chemists. They believed there was a way to unleash the curse and allow the demons to escape Purgatory. She said that before we escaped she’d seen some of the Revenants experimenting with some kind of crystals that they smoked or ingested in some way.

“She also warned me about the way the Revenants killed their victims. They would lure them into a false sense of security, many times with sex, then kill them and disfigure the bodies. For some time I thought my mother had hallucinated much of what she was telling me, due to the incredible quantities of drugs that were always being used at their camp.

“That changed the night Bobo found my mother.”

Rosita stopped, tears trickling down her cheeks. The other three ladies looked at each other. Nicole nodded at Wynonna, who reached for Rosita’s hand.

“Listen Ro, we can wait awhile to hear this, but if you want to take a few and continue…”

“I’m alright, I just see her laying there on the floor, bleeding as that fucker sucks the life out of her after he’s raped her.

“You see, he caught both of us and told my mom he was going to take me back after she was dead, make me his and give me to all the gang whenever they wanted. And she died believing that was what was going to happen.

“Right before he started in on her, she looked at me and with tears in her eyes said ‘I’m so sorry little one, I thought I could protect you. This was all my fault.’”

Rosita stood and held up one finger, asking for a moment. She went over to the bus, disappeared, then returned with a joint in one hand and a beer in the other. She opened the beer, chugged about half of it, then handed the j to Wynonna.

“Get us started. So my mom and I had returned from dinner and walked into our apartment. The lights weren’t working, which in the apartment we were staying wasn’t all that uncommon. Mom went to check the fuses, and I stayed near the door.

“Before I knew what was happening, I was grabbed from behind, a hand covered my mouth and I was hit in the back of the head. When I came to, I was tied to one of our kitchen chairs, gagged and my mother was spreadeagled on the floor with her clothes sliced off of her. She had her arms tied to a coffee table.

“Bobo was kneeling at her side, hand around her throat, choking her. He released her briefly, but she was so breathless she could only look over at me and, barely above a whisper, apologize for what was happening.

“He had a bag that looked like one of those a doctor uses when he makes house calls. He reached inside and took out some stuff, including what looked like a gas mask. He put it over my mom’s head and attached a tube to the end you breathe through.

“Then he took out what looked like a bong, put some crystals, just like the one you found Nicole, and he put them in the bowl and lit them up. He hit it, then attached the intake tube to the tube in the mask and let my mom breathe the smoke for awhile.

“Then he squeezed her neck again and I heard him say he was going to kill her then take me back to Purgatory and rape and abuse me. Then he raped her until she started seizing, then took the mask off. I swear he leaned in and sucked what looked like black smoke out of her mouth as she went rigid. I think she was dead.

“Then even after she was dead, he raped her again, and….”

At this point Rosita stopped and sobbed for almost a minute. Nicole once again looked over at Wynonna, who wrapped the tiny firecracker in a gentle embrace. After a few moments, Rosita looked up and smiled sadly, tears still staining her cheeks.

“Sorry but it was bad. When he was finished with her, he came over to me. I was terrified, scared beyond any coherent thought. As he began to untie me I really lost control. I was so scared, I didn’t know what to do.

“Bobo might have been a little slow from the crystals, the rape, whatever he did to my mom, I don’t know. He made the mistake of untying my hands before he went to release my legs. I was freaking out and did the only thing I could think of—I kicked him in the crotch.

“I caught him right between the legs, and he went down, howling. I jumped up and ran for the door, went down the stairs and out into the street. I ran and kept running until I was blocks away from our apartment.

“It must have been hours before I started to regain my senses. The sun was already coming up when I realized what I must look and smell like. My clothes were a mess, I was a mess and I had to do something. I had some friends who’d left on vacation for Mexico and wouldn’t be back for a week. We’d crashed at their place a couple of times and I knew they hid a key under a mat by the back door.

“I went there, cleaned up, threw the clothes I’d been wearing away and took some of Marcie’s clothes. I looked around in their house and found where they’d hidden some cash. I took it and headed out of San Jose. I only had $50 and one change of clothes. I knew I couldn’t go far and San Francisco was a $6.00 bus ride from San Jose.

“I had heard there was a new thing going on in Frisco—in the Haight-Ashbury district. Middle class families had fled the area in the late 50’s and there were tons of empty buildings. People who had nowhere else to go began flocking to the area, living in places they called communes.

“The residents shared everything, food, clothes and of course booze and drugs. No one actually had an address. It was the perfect place to hide. Runaways from everywhere showed up, some for days, others for years.

“Long story short, I met some nice people, also some not so nice. I crashed in several places for about six months, then I met Cain. He got me situated in his little group without any strings. Too many other freaks just want to get in your pants, which I’m not always opposed to until it becomes a condition of staying there.

“I’d just as soon walk the streets as do that. I think it’s more honorable.”

The tears had dried on Rosita’s cheeks. All four had hit the joint several times, only a tiny roach remained. Wynonna held it out to the tiny firecracker, who’d seemed to shrink to an even smaller stature as she recounted the story of the murder of her mother.

Rosita smiled sadly at the elder Earp, then popped the roach into her mouth. She took a swig of the beer she’d brought out, then shook her shoulders as if trying to shake off the memories of what she’d just recounted.

“That was almost four years ago. I’ve stayed with Cain and his little group for most of the time—I did take a couple of trips to LA and to Vegas with a couple of guys who drifted in to the community, then drifted back out over time.

“I guess I hoped that I was finally free of the threat of Bobo in my life. I realize there is no freedom from danger and evil in this life until you’re dead. I heard someone say somewhere that…. ‘Freedom’s just another word for nothing left to lose.’

“So I guess I’m not surprised the Revenants aren’t done with me. That evil in my life isn’t going to be done until the Revenants are gone.

“Or I am.”

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_I heard some shit tonight that makes no sense. I have to process before I put any of it down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosita describes her and her mother's escape from the Revenants. Bobo finds them and kills her mother. She manages to escape and flee to San Francisco. Revenants appear to have found a way to escape Purgatory through use of green crystals.


	12. Meet The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies decide to lose themselves in the music. Backstage happenings and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you folks a bonus chapter since I'm back. We are returning to a one or two chapter a week schedule. Once again, thanks to my amazing Beta Em_McConachie for making my efforts readable. All mistakes are mine.

The four ladies sat in silence for a long time. Rosita was lost in thoughts and memories. Wynonna and Waverly were reeling from the knowledge that some of the Revenants could be able to escape Purgatory.

And then there was Nicole.

The redhead was trying to process everything she’d seen and heard in the last few hours. Initially laughing at the absurdity of Wynonna’s story, Rosita’s recounting of their escape from this small town she’d never heard of, and then her mother’s murder left her doubting her perception of reality.

The three, when Waverly’s support of Wynonna’s story was factored in, made a compelling case for the truth of what they insisted had happened and apparently was still happening. Nicole believed her time with the Earps had given her enough insight to decide they both were telling the truth, at least as far as they believed it.

Adding in Rosita’s experience and her sincerity, the redhead was inclined to believe the story, no matter how bizarre it appeared. Nicole’s past had taught her there were things in life that are unexplainable (the hatred that caused a group of men to abduct and murder her high school mentor the most glaring example).

She had learned the best way to handle the unexplainable is to deal with the situation and not waste precious time on worrying about what you may never understand.

“So we just leave our friend Conway to be discovered when someone gets tired of the smell? I hate the idea, but it might be our best bet. If what you say is true, we probably should stay as far away from this as we can. We don’t owe him anything, and he will eventually be discovered.

“And if what you say is true, the police probably aren’t going to be able to bring the people responsible to justice anyway. Now understand, I’m not saying I believe you, but until I get more evidence one way or another, I’m going to go along with your explanations.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. Rosita smiled faintly and shook her head. Waverly leaned over toward the redhead and took her hand.

“I wish this wasn’t real, Nicole. I’ve seen more than I ever wanted to see, experienced more than I ever wanted to experience and grieved more than I ever thought I’d have to grieve because of this situation.

“My sister too. And Rosita from her experience is in the same boat. We all wish this was just an insane fantasy… _but it isn’t_.”

“I already said I’m going to go along with you guys on this Waverly, you don’t have to waste more time trying to convince me. We need to decide how to go forward not how to get me to believe you.”

Wynonna huffed.

“I came here to get away from this shit. I want to have three fucking days where I don’t have to worry about my legacy, this stupid curse and the possibility of Revenants roaming the world instead of being imprisoned in Purgatory.

“Can we just try to enjoy ourselves, keep our eyes open and just be music fans at a concert until Monday? Then we can sit down somewhere and figure out what we should do about the real world.

“Tomorrow—well later today—is Santana, Janis Joplin, CCR and Jefferson Airplane. Rosita said we could sneak backstage during Country Joe and stay there for the rest of the day. We’ll see something that may never happen again.

“I know we’re all going to have to face reality eventually, but I want to just enjoy myself for the next couple of days. Then, when this thing finishes, we can all sit down and figure out what, if anything we should do next.

“But right now, I just want to enjoy some music. Can we do that?”

The others looked around at each other. Maybe they were in shock, but it appeared they all wanted to just pretend the last few hours hadn’t happened—if just for a few days. One by one, smiles appeared and heads nodded.

Waverly’s smile was filled with adoration as she looked at her big sister. She nodded at the bus.

“Let’s get some sleep. We’ve only got a few hours before we crash the stage.”

….

_“I fell in to a burnin’ Ring of Fire_  
_I went down, down, down_  
_and the flames went higher_  
_and it burns, burns, burns_  
_the Ring of Fire….”_

Country Joe McDonald was covering the Johnny Cash classic as the four women slipped along the crowded path about a hundred yards from the stage. As they made their way to the side of the giant structure, it got harder and harder to stay together and make their way to the side Rosita indicated.

There was a fence set up about fifty feet from stage left, the opening guarded by a couple of roadies. Rosita walked right up to one, hugged him and kissed him full on the mouth. The pair then engaged in a brief conversation before the tiny firecracker looked back at her three companions and waved them over.

She reached behind a table set just inside the fence and picked up several laminated badges with “CREW” imprinted on them. She handed one to each of the women, keeping one for herself.

“Grab one of those lanyards and put these on yours. Keep it inside your shirt and only show it if someone challenges you. We’ve got about fifteen minutes before Santana comes on so we should move it.”

The ladies made their way toward the stage and encountered little resistance. Rosita led them around back and up some stairs to the platform. As they reached to top, they were temporarily stopped by a young man who nodded when they removed the CREW badges and displayed them.

Country Joe had just finished and there was chaos backstage as one group of roadies tore down their equipment while another group was setting up for the latin supergroup. Wynonna shrieked and grabbed Rosita pointing at a slender figure standing near where the second group of roadies were setting up.

He was wearing tan chinos and a black tank top. His black curly hair flew from his head in a modified Afro. Several crew members and a few who appeared to be in the band approached, then headed off after huddled conversations.

_Carlos Santana_

Even back stage he commanded the area. The crowd assembled backstage gave him wide berth, only those who needed to approached the guitarist who had garnered an almost cult-like following since playing in San Francisco the past few years. His most famous gig was in 1966 subbing for Paul Butterfield when the Harp player showed up drunk at the Fillmore.

Rosita had heard the band several times and Wynonna had heard of his performances and was looking forward to hearing him live. She wasn’t prepared for the almost visceral reaction to the first time she laid eyes on the performer.

“Oh God, Ro, he’s hot! I mean _he’s HOT!!_ ”

Rosita laughed and nodded.

“I felt the same way when I saw him the first time. I never thought I would be a groupie, but remember thinking I’d make an exception for him.”

Wynonna stared at him, then back at her friend.

“You know, he’s probably used to women throwing themselves at him, but…”

Rosita looked over, confused.

“But what?”

Wynonna reached for Rosita. Her hand slipped around the tiny firecracker’s neck. The elder Earp pulled her in and allowed their lips to brush. She then leaned her head over at the guitarist, who had noticed, then pulled Ro in for a slightly longer kiss.

As they broke apart, they both looked over at Carlos, who was now openly staring, smile firmly in place. Wynonna leaned back in and whispered.

“You, me… and him?”

Rosita’s eyes got wide as she stared at her friend. Then, the deer-in-the-headlights look vanished, replaced by a smirk that grew, then disappeared as she pulled Wynonna in for a slow kiss.

“You’re on.”

The pair held the kiss for several seconds, then turned as one to look at the frontman, who was still staring with obvious interest. He hesitated, then slowly approached.

“Buenos dias, Senoritas. Would you like to come back to my trailer after the show for a drink?”

Wynonna smiled and wrapped her arm around Rosita. They looked at each other, smiled, then looked back at the guitarist and nodded. Rosita reached into her pocket and pulled out a baggie filled with a green leafy substance. She held it up.

“Can we bring a friend?”

Santana threw back his head and laughed.

“Si! The more the merrier.”

He bowed, almost formally, then walked away.

….

Santana’s set was the stuff of legends. _Soul Sacrifice_ brought the tens of thousands in the audience to their feet screaming for more. By the end of the set, the frontman was soaked in sweat yet seemed energized as he danced off the stage.

He chugged down a bottle of water and looked around until he spotted Wynonna and Rosita, who were standing with Nicole and Waverly. The guitarist’s face took on a predatory look as he smirked, then approached the group.

“Ladies, I need to go take a shower and change. Then we can have that drink. Coming?”

Wynonna turned to Nicole and her sister.

“We’re going to his trailer for a while—we’ll see you back here… or at the Love Bus. Not sure. Bye.”

As the two women turned to leave with the frontman, Rosita reached for Nicole’s hand. She slipped something into it. Nicole looked down to see three hand rolled joints. Rosita waggled her eyebrows.

“Enjoy.”

And they were gone.

Wynonna and Rosita headed off the stage. Waiting, they found the guitarist sitting with a roadie in the front seat of a golf cart. He indicated the women should grab the back seat and as they sat down the cart took off.

They wound their way through throngs of attendees for five minutes until they escaped through a gate about one hundred yards behind the stage. Five minutes and about a quarter mile of trail later, they arrived at a makeshift parking lot. Buses and semi-trailers were parked on a flattened stretch of field that ran nearly one hundred yards by fifty.

Several dozen buses and semis were parked diagonally in three rows. The golf cart pulled alongside a large Greyhound type bus with no windows. Santana hopped out of the front seat and nodded at the bus.

“Ladies?”

Wynonna and Rosita followed the frontman on the bus. Walking along the side, they observed signage that identified the vehicle as belonging to _Fillmore West_. Rosita leaned back and whispered to the elder Earp.

“Bill Graham owns _Fillmore West_. He’s a big Santana fan—ever since he helped him out of a jam when a scheduled performer was too drunk to go on. Carlos and some others played a set subbing and I guess the guy really took to the guitarist.”

The frontman laughed at Ro’s clumsy attempt at whispering.

“Hey chica, I can hear you. And you’re right, Bill said I could use the trailer tonight as long as I was out of it by midnight. He likes me but he _really_ likes Gracie. The Airplane is coming in sometime tonight and after they get settled they’re crashing here til they go on, sometime late tonight.

“I feel like Cinderella, but this is a pretty boss setup and we have several hours before we have to get out. I’m leaving in the morning, but thought I’d catch the later acts tonight and Airplane of course before we leave.

“Right now I really need a shower.”

The ladies had been walking down the bus, gawking at the luxurious interior. There were four bunk beds, a dining area, a bedroom with a queen-sized bed just past a bathroom that was bigger than any Wynonna had seen in any home in her life.

The elder Earp sister whispered into Rosita’s ear.

“Did you see the size of that shower? I think we could both fit in there with him.”

Rosita smirked and held up one of her hand rolled specials.

“Hey Carlos, before you hop in…”

She lit the joint and the three passed it around a few times. Finally, as the guitarist made to step into the bathroom, Rosita put her hand on his forearm.

“Need us to wash your back?”

The frontman smiled and opened the door wide.

….

Back at the stage, Waverly and Nicole were sharing the first of the joints Rosita had left them. Still relative newcomers to the world of smoke, they only each hit the j three times before Nicole did something she’d seen two nights ago at the bonfire. She wet her fingertips and squeezed the lit end of the blunt, extinguishing it.

When Waverly looked at her questioningly, the redhead explained.

“Let’s see how we feel in ten or fifteen minutes, then maybe we’ll finish it. I think we both just did as much as we did the night we lost our memory temporarily.”

Waverly nodded, then grabbed Nicole by the arm.

“Look Nic, it’s John Sebastian!”

The Lovin’ Spoonful frontman was playing solo and his crew had just finished setting up. Walking up the stairs in a tie-dyed long sleeved t-shirt and tie-dyed jeans that were rolled up well above his ankles, Sebastian stopped and pulled a suspiciously familiar looking hand rolled object from his jeans.

He fumbled around, obviously looking for a match, but came up empty. Amazingly, the crew was so focused on getting his instruments sound checked they missed the fact that the performer was becoming increasingly uneasy.

Nicole grabbed the younger Earp by the hand.

“Come on.”

The pair slipped cautiously over to where Sebastian was still fumbling around trying to find a light. Nicole held out her matches.

“Mr. Sebastian, can we help?”

The performer started at the words, then when he realized what Nicole was holding, smiled and took the matchbook. Seconds later he took a deep hit, held it and returned the book. Then, he hit the joint again and french inhaled it, holding it for almost a minute.

He looked at the ladies, smiled again and offered the joint.

“This stuff is the shit—try it.”

Nicole’s hands were shaking so badly she almost dropped the blunt. Sebastian smiled and held her hand with both of his.

“Why don’t you try it, then kill it so I’ve got just enough to get a couple more hits when I’m done. My set is only a half-hour or so, so you can stick around til it’s done, right?”

The redhead was still nervous, but the performers friendly attitude was helping her calm down a bit.

“We’ll be here. By the way, I’m Nicole and this is Waverly. And I know this is forward, but were you going to play _Darlin’ Be Home Soon_ today? It’s one of the greatest love songs ever.”

Sebastian looked the redhead in the eyes.

“I am now, ladies, just for you.”

And he smiled almost shyly and walked toward the front of the stage. The crowd roared as they spotted Sebastian who started in on his set with _How Have You Been_. Waverly and Nicole were giggling like schoolgirls at the attention the performer had given them.

“Nic, what was that song you asked for?”

“It’s a song of his, on a soundtrack for some movie. About a person in love with someone and the singer is either always on the road away from them, or just coming to terms with how much they mean to them.

“Or both. It’s just really awesome. Filled with angst, love, longing and a haunting beauty. I hope he really plays it. You’ll love it.”

The two women made their way to the side of the stage about twenty feet behind and to the right of Sebastian. The second and third songs flew by as the pair were engrossed in the music and each other, since they seemed to move closer with each song.

As the fourth song began with a couple of chords of the singer’s acoustic guitar, Nicole reached for and squeezed Waverly’s hand.

“Waves, this is it.”

Sebastian’s voice rose over the guitar’s soft chords.

_Come… and talk of all the things we did today_  
_Here…. and laugh about our funny little ways_  
_While we have a few minutes to breathe_  
_and I know that it’s time I must leave_

_But darlin’ be home soon_

As he sang the first line to the chorus, he looked over his right shoulder and right into the faces of Waverly and Nicole. The ladies both felt faint with excitement and hugged each other. Nicole stared into the younger Earp’s eyes.

“Oh my God! That was amazing.”

Waverly turned her attention back to the stage. As the second verse began, she realized she was hearing it from the speakers and from the woman next to her, who’d slipped an arm around her, either emboldened or too stoned to realize her action.

_And now, a quarter of my life is almost past_  
_I think I’ve come to see myself at last._

Waverly looked over and realized the redhead was staring into her eyes as she sung along with the verse.

_“And I see that the time spent confused_  
_Was the time that I spent without you_  
_And I feel myself in bloom_

_So Darlin’ be home soon…”_

Waverly stared into the redhead’s eyes as she sung the chorus like she was singing right into the brunette’s soul. The younger Earp was transfixed, and shaken.

“Nicole, what are you doing to me?”

As her singing trailed off she reached for Waverly’s cheek, stroking it gently.

“Hopefully what you’ve been doing to me since we met.”

The redhead’s hand slipped around Waverly’s neck as she drew the younger Earp closer until their faces were only inches apart.

“From that first day, I’ve wanted to do this.”

And Nicole brought their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next, our ladies' insecurities reappear. Thanks to any who are still with me on this long, strange trip (indeed). Please let me know what you're thinking.


	13. Falling For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Rosita have an adventure. Nicole and Waverly venture into uncharted territory. Trigger Warning- there is mention of heterosexual activity here. Definitely not explicit but be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to once a week posting. I cut this back and hope to finish in seven or eight chapters. Again a shout out to my awesome beta Em_McConachie who has not only made this more readable, she's keeping me from putting my foot in my mouth inadvertently.

Waverly hesitated for just a second or two, the sensation of another woman’s lips on hers sending shivers through her entire being. Nicole’s lips were soft, softer than any she’d ever kissed in her life. The redhead’s scent, appealing at a distance, was almost intoxicating up close.

The scent of vanilla, the taste of cherry from her lip gloss, the pot and the music all combined to weaken Waverly’s knees. She felt a momentary lightheadedness that for a brief second had her wondering if she was going to faint.

_Oh God, am I swooning?_

Nicole sensed her faltering and dropped both hands to the brunette’s waist, supporting her. The women broke apart for a second, Nicole searching the younger Earp’s eyes, which were still closed. As they opened, the redhead gazed into orbs reflecting happiness and just a hint of want.

“Hey Waves, it’s okay, I got you.”

_You sure do._

Then, when she heard Nicole chuckle.

“Did I say that out loud?”

The two ladies stood embracing while the last song of John Sebastian’s set was approaching its end. Waverly reached up and pulled Nicole into a second, more searching, more intense, more everything kiss. Their lips tentatively parted, tongues dancing to their own private rhythm.

The pair never noticed the set had finished. They were moving to music only the two of them could hear. The stage, the crowd, the setting had faded, leaving them in a world apart, one where it was only Waverly and Nicole finally, blissfully together.

The redhead’s heart was racing, intoxicated with the feel of the younger Earp’s lips on hers. At that moment she felt complete, unlike any time before. No matter the future, no matter her past, she had this moment where anything and everything seemed possible.

Because in that moment Waverly Earp was _everything_.

But, the moment couldn’t last forever, and the pair was shaken from their bubble by a voice laced with amusement.

“I hate to break this up ladies, but could I have my joint back?”

The two women broke apart, both blushing. But as they parted, Nicole saw a look in the younger Earp’s eyes that sent her spirit soaring with hope and possibility. Waverly looked at the redhead like she was the only person in the world and in that second, Nicole believed that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance.

Then it was gone, and the two women laughed quietly as Nicole retrieved the blunt and offered it to the performer. Sebastian smiled with a hint of smirk in it.

“I hope you ladies enjoyed the show.”

And he nodded and headed for the stairs.

….

Back at the Fillmore West trailer, Wynonna and Rosita had managed to make their way from the shower to the queen-sized bed in the rear of the bus. While the guitarist stood in the doorway appearing content to simply observe for the time being.

The elder Earp was enjoying the sensations of Rosita’s skin as it brushed and slid along hers while the pair was making out enthusiastically in front of the Latin star. The smoke, the atmosphere, the music legend all combined to fire her brain into sensory overload.

However, the biggest shock to her system was the sensation of the tiny firecracker—her hands, her lips, her everything. This was new territory for Wynonna and she was trying hard not to freak out at the excitement the experience had triggered.

Fortunately, Carlos picked that moment to relight the joint. The scent slipped between the two ladies and they separated briefly, long enough for Rosita to realize Wynonna was having some difficulty.

The tiny dark haired beauty turned from the elder Earp and looked at the guitarist.

“Maybe you should quit being an observer and join us.”

The Latin frontman’s face creased in a huge smile. He walked to the foot of the bed as Rosita moved slightly away from Wynonna, leaving a space she indicated the guitarist should fill. As he moved between the two women, his interest was obvious. He held out the blunt which Wynonna accepted gratefully.

Hitting it, she relaxed and held it to Rosita who took one more hit then tossed it in the plate full of butts on the end table. She reached for the guitarist, whose smile grew even larger.

“Ladies, you’re making a memorable afternoon unforgettable.”

….

Nicole and Waverly walked for a couple of hours. As the effects of the pot began to wear off, Nicole was struck by what had happened on the stage. Her heart wanted to believe the interplay between the two women was a result of their inhibitions falling by the wayside.

The rational part of her mind (okay, maybe the part of her mind beaten down by years of believing she wasn’t enough) kept intruding with the idea that Waverly was simply overcome by the smoke and not responsible for her actions.

The redhead was sinking into a post-high funk. She began to withdraw, internally and without intending to, began physically putting some distance between herself and the younger Earp.

_She’s going to realize her infatuation was fueled by the pot and come to her senses. You’re going to get hurt._

Waverly was also crashing, and having similar feelings. Her insecurities regarding Nicole, who she viewed as an experienced, cosmopolitan woman of the world were pushing her into a shell.

_She’s so out of my league. She’s hot, independent and street smart. Why would she even pay me any mind. It must be the pot._

The pair’s insecurities were unconsciously driving a wedge between them. Neither had the courage to confront the elephant in the room. Finally, Nicole stopped and pointed back toward the Love Bus .

“We should probably get something to eat, then head back. Wy and Ro will show when they show but there are some classic groups coming up in the next few hours. We don’t want to miss them.”

Waverly was disappointed. She’d hoped Nicole wanted to go somewhere and talk about the two of them but her insecurities kept her from mentioning it. She nodded, not trusting her voice, and the pair walked toward their temporary lodging.

They stopped to grab some food, then headed toward the area where another bonfire was burning near the bus. There were only a dozen or so sitting by the fire, so Nicole led Waverly to an open space and sat. The two women ate in silence, their moods darkening.

Finished, the pair found a few cans of beer and sat waiting for sunset when they’d head back for the Grateful Dead. Within a few minutes, they heard the familiar sounds of Rosita and Wynonna approaching. Both were holding burgers and brew. Wynonna was still flying high.

“Hey ladies, we’re back! And oh shit, did we have fun! Right Ro?”

Rosita smirked and wrapped her arm around the elder Earp.

“We made a _memorable afternoon unforgettable._ ”

The two dissolved into laughter. Wynonna gave the tiny firecracker an affectionate kiss on the cheek, then took a bite of her burger. As she chewed, she was observing Nicole and Waverly, who were obviously uncomfortable.

She was still feeling the effects of the pot and physical activity and her inhibitions had been sent packing. Studying the redhead and her sister, she finally couldn’t resist commenting.

“Who pissed in your Wheaties ladies? We leave you alone for a few hours and you look like you lost your best friend. What’s going on?”

Waverly shook her head while Nicole stared off into space. The elder Earp leaned over to Rosita and whispered something in her ear. Then she stood, and pulled her sister to her feet.

“Be right back guys, see ya.”

Waverly was dragged away from the fire and toward the rear of the bus. She went reluctantly but not fighting because it got her some space from the redhead who was the source of her angst.

The sisters reached the back of the bus and Wynonna turned her sister so she was looking her right in the eye.

“Okay Waves, did something happen? Did she do something to piss you off? Or is it the other way around?”

Waverly looked away from her sister for several seconds. When she looked back, she had tears in her eyes.

“Oh Nonna, she kissed me… and I kissed her back. It was… it was… it was amazing. But she only did it because she was stoned. She’s so experienced, she’s so classy… she’s so hot. She was just playing around and now I don’t know what to do.”

Wynonna tilted her head toward the redhead.

“Did she tell you that? That she was just playing around?”

“No! She acted like it was a big deal, but it was just the pot. She’s so amazing and I’m so confused. What chance would I have with someone like that anyway?”

Wynonna was quiet for a moment. Then, reaching a decision, she gently took her sister’s hand.

“Baby girl, I think you’re selling yourself short. Let’s go back.”

The Earp sisters headed back to the bonfire which was almost completely deserted, the entire bus seemed to want to see _Canned Heat_. The four could hear the sounds of _Going Up the Country_ beginning as Wynonna pointed toward Nicole.

“Waves, sit next to Red. Look you guys, we’ve got less than two hours before the Dead come on—no one wants to miss that. You two are acting so schizoid you’re making my head spin. This shit has got to stop and stop now.”

Nicole started to get to her feet.

“No Haughtstuff, you’re not going anywhere until I get done. You two are putting a damper on this weekend, and I’m not going to let you spoil the fun I’m having, and I’m pretty sure Ro over there is having.

“Right Rosita?”

The firecracker nodded.

“So here’s the deal. I’m going to talk at the two of you. You _are_ going to listen. Then Rosita and I are going to go and get us some beer to go with the pot we’re going to smoke before Garcia and his band come on.

“You two are going to talk and get your shit together. You both look miserable and there’s no reason for it. Listen to me for five minutes and then look at each other and _talk to each other_. No more pouting, no more brooding and no more bullshit.

“Got it?”

Nicole was tired. She figured at this point what was there to lose. She was certain Wynonna was about to pound the final nail in the coffin that was her feelings for the younger Earp but she was done with the roller coaster. Up, down, up again—only to crash when reality came rushing back to slap her in the face. She looked up at the elder Earp and nodded.

“Get on with it.”

Waverly nodded slowly, reluctantly. She was assailed by fear and confusion, but years of following Wynonna kept her from bolting or even complaining.

“Whatever you say, Nonna.”

The elder Earp shook her head, then sat facing the pair who were getting under her skin.

“You two have been making goo-goo eyes at each other for the past few days now. The fact that you are both hot for each other is obvious to everyone.

“Everyone except the two of you.

“You guys are so hung up on your insecurities, maybe with good reason—I don’t know and at this point I don’t care—that you can’t do anything but hide from the way you feel.

“Red, I just listened to my baby sister tell me she’s afraid you are out of her league. ‘She’s so… well, so _everything_ , what chance do I have?’”

Waverly’s eyes flashed, cheeks reddening.

“Nonna—”

“No baby girl, let me finish.”

The younger Earp put her hands over her face. Eyes hidden, she couldn’t see Nicole staring at her with an expression of awe beginning to paint her features. Wynonna continued.

“Waves, I’ve had two conversations with tall, hot and leggy in the last few days where she said that she believed _you_ were out of _her league_.”

Waverly didn’t register what her sister had said immediately. As Wynonna’s words began to sink in, she slowly lowered her hands, raised her eyes and looked at Nicole, who was staring at her in wonder.

They looked at each other, really looked at each other, possibly for the first time. Instead of being blinded by their own demons, they were looking into each other’s eyes searching for a reason to hope.

And finding one.

Wynonna stood up and grabbed Rosita’s hand, pulling her to her feet as well.

“Now we’re going to get some brews. We’ll be gone a few minutes. When we get back I want to see smiles, not moping. Got it?”

Neither answered the elder Earp. They were staring into each other’s eyes with new expressions on their faces; expression of hope and promise replacing the depressed countenance each had worn the past hours. Wynonna huffed out a laugh.

“Good talk. Bye.”

And the elder Earp and Rosita headed away.

….

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_I kissed Waverly. She kissed me back. And…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- Nicole and Waverly have an overdue conversation. Please let me know what you are thinking. Also thanks to all who have stuck with me on this. :)


	14. Words and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies finally talk. More backstage adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all sticking with this, I hope it's about to get interesting. And thanks again to Em_McConachie for her awesome beta work. You are amazing. All mistakes are mine.

Nicole’s mind was racing, processing Wynonna’s words.

_Waverly saying: “She’s so everything, what chance do I have?” Does she feel the same way I do? How do I tell her I feel the same way?_

The younger Earp was slowly coming to terms with what her sister had just revealed. She was so embarrassed by the first part—her admitting her insecurities and her infatuation with the redhead—she almost missed the second part. The fact that someone who seemed so confident, so cosmopolitan, so complete, could be not only interested in her, but intimidated by her had her reeling.

The pair stared at each other, emotions flying across their faces. Finally, Nicole took a deep breath.

_Here goes._

“Is it true Waves, or is your sister playing with me? Cuz I’ve got to tell you, everything she said about my feelings for you was spot on. You’ve had me off my game most of the time since we met. I’ve never met a more beautiful, intriguing woman in my life. I’ve never wanted to get to know a woman more than you in my life. I’ve never been more afraid in my life.

“I’m afraid of the time when you disappear from my life, I’m afraid everything going forward is going to be shades of gray if you’re not around. I’m afraid of the time after this weekend when we eventually have to go our separate ways.”

Waverly was having a hard time clearing the lump in her throat. The revelations coupled with Nicole’s words had her eyes stinging. She willed herself not to cry. The younger Earp cleared her throat and took a sip of warm beer to both recover her voice and give her a couple of seconds to think.

“Look Nicole, I’ve never experienced something like this before. I’ve never been attracted to a woman before. Hell, except for the dumb jock I’ve had a relationship that screams _dysfunctional_ with for the past few years, off and on, I’ve never been that attracted to anyone.”

Nicole could feel the hope fading as Waverly’s words sunk in. _She’s not sure_. She’d exposed herself emotionally, let down her guard and the younger Earp’s words opened up a wellspring of despair flowing through her and leaving her feeling empty.

The brunette saw Nicole’s eyes change, fading slightly as she tried and failed to mask her disappointment. Realizing the redhead had misread the younger Earp’s reticence for rejection, Waverly tried to explain.

“Nicole, I like you—and I mean I _really_ , _REALLY_ like you. I just want you to understand that I don’t know what to do with these feelings that have threatened to overwhelm me. Feelings that not only have I never had before, but that I never knew I _could_ have before.

“I just need time, time to process and wrap my head around the fact that I’ve finally met someone who isn’t looking at me like some kind of sideshow. I’ve always felt like people looked at me and saw the crazy Earp family’s caboose.

“Please understand, I’m feeling similar things. And understand something, something that I hope helps you understand that what I’m telling you is my way of hopefully opening myself up to the possibility of us. But there’s one thing I don’t think you get—

“ _You scare me._ ”

Nicole was reeling. The emotional rollercoaster ride she’d been on for days was starting to wear thin. She’d tried, she’d _really_ tried to keep her attraction for the younger Earp from getting out of control.

She had obviously failed, and failed spectacularly. Now she was trying to regroup, and Waverly’s revelation caused more confusion to bubble up and threaten to turn her unsettled feelings into a raging maelstrom of doubt and insecurity.

Seeking clarity, she leaned in close to the brunette. 

“ _I. Scare. You?_ ”

Waverly, searching for a way to not only make Nicole understand, but also to help herself understand, took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yes Nic, you scare the shit out of me. You cause feelings to erupt in me that I don’t understand and don’t know how to react to. You make me almost physically sick. You make me question everything I’ve believed up to now.

“Please understand, I’m not trying to push you away. I’m not saying I want to put the brakes on whatever this is—I’m trying to come to grips with it so it doesn’t do what it feels like it wants to do—consume me.

“I’m mostly afraid that if I give myself to this, to you like I want to, that it is going to leave me empty when something happens—and in my life, something _always_ happens.”

Nicole, reassured somewhat, still felt like she was caught in a whirlpool, sucking her deeper and deeper into the unknown. She feared what coming out on the other side would leave, but knowing Waverly was feeling similar reservations made it easier.

She reached for the brunette’s hand.

“So maybe we should go slow—take it one step at a time and see where it leads us. I’m just as scared as you are Waves, scared that the day we part would leave me damaged beyond my ability to recover from.

“But I’m also willing to take that risk and try, as long as you’re willing to try as well. Because, you never get anything worthwhile without some risk.

“And Waverly Earp, to me you’re definitely worth the risk.”

And Nicole smiled, dimples deepening, threatening to suck the younger Earp in and never let her out. Wave’s cheeks, already pink, threatened to redden to a hue matching the object of her interest’s hair.

The younger Earp returned the smile, her slight embarrassment only slightly dampening the wattage. She nodded at the pair returning with several cans.

“Let’s just go enjoy some music. Is that alright with you?”

“Absolutely.”

….

The four ladies had once again managed (with Rosita’s contacts) to slip onto the stage. The _Grateful Dead_ had the crowd rocking for a full 90 minutes, _Credence Clearwater Revival_ went just under an hour setting up what Nicole was off the charts about. When the _Kozmic Blues Band_ walked up the steps Rosita had to gently rub Nicole between her shoulder blades.

“Waverly, come over here and talk to Red a second, will you?”

The younger Earp slipped around her sister and took Nicole’s hand.

“Relax Nic… you’re going to have a panic attack if you don’t breathe.”

The redhead’s face was burning, her eyes wide.

“Oh Waves, I’m so excited. Man this is what I wanted to see and hear since I decided I was coming here. Wait.. look, what’s Rosita doing?”

The tiny firecracker was approaching the others, a strawberry blonde in a royal blue three quarter length coat with gold piping at her side. Waverly didn’t recognize her but Nicole began to hyperventilate.

“Oh my God, Waves, that’s her! That’s Janis—she’s coming this way!”

Rosita arrived at the group and looked at her companion.

“Ms. Joplin, these are my friends, Waverly, Wynonna and Nicole. Nicole’s the one I was telling you about. Nicole Haught, meet Janis Joplin.”

Nicole was freaking out when the artist simply held out her hand.

“Nice to meet you Nicole. Rosita said you like our music.”

“Oh my God, Ms. Joplin, I think you are the greatest singer to come along in years, to me you’re the best _ever_!”

The singer blushed faintly.

“You’re too kind.”

Then she laughed.

“Is your last name really _Hot_?”

Nicole’s face reddened.

“Well, it’s spelled H-A-U-G-H-T, but yes, that’s how it’s pronounced.”

The singer looked her up and down, eyes lingering on Nicole’s legs.

“Well, it fits. Listen, I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve got a quick sound check and we’re on. Nice to meet you.”

And just like that, the performer was gone, swallowed up by her roadies and the rest of the band. Nicole grabbed Rosita and hugged her. Waverly tried to tamp down her jealousy. She watched as the redhead released the tiny firecracker and grinned.

“Ro, how did you do that?”

“You guys, they’re just people like us, I told her you were one of her biggest fans and we had been told her show was the one we couldn’t miss. I must admit, I pointed you out and said, ‘see the tall hottie with the flaming red hair?’ She went, ‘Oh yeah!’ like she thought you were hot and couldn’t wait to come over.”

Waverly once again was struck by how attractive Nicole was and how she could attract some women like a magnet. Then a thrill ran through her body.

_And she says she wants me._

The thought emboldened the younger Earp, who took a couple of steps and reached for Nicole’s hands. The redhead took a deep breath, then looked at Waverly, who could tell in that moment that the rest of the world was fading away until it was just the two of them.

“She’s right, you know.”

Nicole tilted her head, confused.

“What do you mean?”

Waverly smirked.

“Your name… it fits. But you’re so much more than just hot, Haught… Kiss me?”

Nicole’s smile reappeared all one million watts of it. She reached up, gently wrapped her hand around Waverly’s neck, and brought their lips together. Her kiss held a thousand words and promises and the pair got lost for several minutes.

Then, of course, Wynonna.

“Break it up, you two, they’re about to start.”

Almost reluctantly, Nicole broke apart. Waverly smiled.

“Let’s go see that woman who’s crushing on you.”

….

The set was awesome. Later critics would say her performance was affected by the lateness, and possibly the influence of both drugs and alcohol, but the crowd would have disagreed. Nicole watched the first two numbers in rapt attention. As focused as the redhead was, she was becoming distracted by the presence of Waverly, who stood next to her gently holding Nicole’s hand.

When she heard the first few bars of the third song, the redhead turned away from the stage and looked into Waverly’s eyes.

“I love this song, it’s a cover of the Bee Gees. Do you know it?”

Waverly shook her head.

“It’s called _To Love Somebody_. Waves, will you dance with me?”

Waverly stared at the tall redheaded beauty. _Oh Nicole, you’re tearing me apart._ She nodded and the two of them moved slowly together as Joplin wailed. Nicole held the younger Earp gently, her left hand at Waverly’s waist, with her right hand intertwined with the brunette’s left, brushing their breasts as they swayed to the slow number punctuated by the piercing tones of a burgeoning superstar.

As the number ended, the pair separated, eyes shining. Nicole gently brushed the younger Earp’s lips with hers and the two ladies turned back to the stage as Pearl started in on _Summertime_.

Waverly could tell Nicole was still paying close attention to the performance, but the redhead reached for the brunette, wrapping her arm around the younger Earp and drawing her close. The rest of the set flew by with Waverly joining Nicole in singing along while Janis wailed on _Piece of My Heart_.

They laughed, cheered and hugged as the crescendo of _Ball and Chain_ sent the crowd into a frenzy. Nicole leaned in and kissed the younger Earp a second, much deeper and more intense than the peck at the end of their dance. The pair got lost in each other for just a moment. As they broke apart, they felt like they were being watched.

Considering they were in the midst of a couple of hundred people milling around backstage, it wouldn’t have been surprising that they were being watched, but their attention was drawn to the stage as the performers were leaving. The woman Nicole had come to see was watching them, a melancholy look on her face.

She hesitated just a moment, then smiled faintly and waved at the pair as she was carried along by the band, the roadies and the hangers-on. She disappeared into the night. Waverly was struck by a thought that sent her spinning even further down the minefield that was the beginning of her feelings for the redhead.

_Janis Joplin wants what she thinks I can have—or something like it. She’s envious of us, both of us._

….

The rest of the morning was a blur of classic performances and insanity. _Sly and The Family Stone_ thrilled the crowd with a hourlong set of high energy soul. _The Who_ entertained and the four were only still around because _Jefferson Airplane_ was the closer of the session. So they were backstage when a figure slipped out and interrupted the set.

 _Pinball Wizard_ had just ended and Pete Townshend was adjusting his amp when the man stopped at his mic.

“This is bullshit, while John Sinclair rots in prison.”

Townshend rushed at the figure and may or may not have hit him in the ass with his guitar. Then he looked at the crowd and said something that indicated he was sympathetic to whatever the man was raving about. But…

“The next person who walks across this stage is going to get fucking killed.”

The crowd seemed to agree.

The four hung on and enjoyed the Airplane’s set, especially _Somebody to Love_ and _White Rabbit_ but by the time they finished all four were dragging. It was 8AM and they’d had a long, long night.

They stumbled back to the _Love Bus_ and crawled into their beds. For Nicole, the day was such a roller coaster ride she had trouble falling asleep. She finally got back up and headed out for a short run, thinking it would help her sleep.

Ten minutes into her run, she came over a slight hill and saw two emergency vehicles. She followed them as they neared the tent the four women had made the grisly discovery in just the day before.

A crowd was gathered around, two girls and a young man trying to help another man who was almost in hysterics. Two police officers finally walked over to the young man and led him away. Nicole approached the three after watching the emergency vehicles remove the body Wynonna and her had discovered the day before.

“What’s going on?”

One of the women, a blonde who appeared to be eighteen or nineteen, looked at Nicole, horror haunting her features.

“They took Jimmy away, said he’d done some drugs and was hallucinating. We were walking and he said he smelled something funny. He walked over to that tent, opened it up and looked inside. Then he came out screaming about monsters.”

Nicole was confused.

“So why did they take him away? What was in there?”

“A dead guy, but the cops said it was just an overdose. Jimmy was yelling about the body being mangled and they said he was hallucinating, that it was drugs, only drugs.”

Nicole wandered over where there were still some police and medical personnel. The two cops were just turning to leave when she decided she had to ask.

“Excuse me, what happened?”

The officer sliding into the passenger seat mumbled something the redhead couldn’t quite catch. The driver, an older, probably senior officer looked up at Nicole.

“Just some kid OD’d. Nothing else. Stay away from drugs.”

His eyes told a different story. They looked almost haunted.

As the vehicle pulled away, Nicole was struck by a thought.

_They must have been really shaken to cover this up._

….

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_The guy we came up here with died. Bad. We hid our involvement. Worse?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Earp revelations and the last day of the concert (but not our story ;)). Once again, comments are appreciated and thanks to all who are still around.


	15. Shadows, History and A Little Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes delve deeper into Earp history and another conversation. Nicole gets all noble. Oh, and music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to any who are still around. Lost my way for a time. Once again, credit to my awesome and talented beta [Em_McConachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_McConachie/pseuds/Em_McConachie) for her efforts. Because of her this thing is much better and much easier to read.

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_They took Conway’s remains away in an ambulance with Coroner on the door. Remains—the polite way of describing what once was a living, feeling human being—someone probably with people who will never know what happened in his last few days on earth. Someday I may have to talk to his family._

….

Nicole headed back to the bus feeling conflicted. Guilt over letting Conway lie dead without calling for help battled the fact that if what the Earp’s and apparently Rosita believed were true, there would be no justice for the blonde guitar player. If he really was the victim of some supernatural attack, there would be no bringing the perpetrators to justice.

If Wynonna’s story proved to be true, Nicole’s universe was about to be stood on its head. The redhead was struggling with sensory overload from the events of the past few days. First meeting the Earps, crushing on Waverly, meeting the guitar player only to have him die horribly, then hearing Wynonna’s explanation.

Complicating it all was the possibility that Waverly felt an attraction similar to what Nicole did. Agreeing to step back and go slow, while objectively the smart thing to do, tore at the redhead’s fragile psyche. Each step she took back was accompanied by a plaintive longing for what she wanted but had been denied time and time again during her life—a happiness free of guilt and shame.

The days spiced with music, alcohol and pot had seasoned Nicole’s fragile psyche with an almost spiritual mix of hope and doubt. She was yo-yoing between believing there was a chance with the younger Earp and relapsing into the reality of the past. That reality where she was destined to live out her time on earth feeling inadequate, where _she just wasn’t enough._

Nicole felt like she was existing in a dream world; that there was a real possibility she was inserting her fantasies into the experience- an intrusion that despite Waverly’s declarations, could prove to drive a wedge into any friendship, much less any relationship the pair could have.

The thoughts threatened to overwhelm the redhead as she walked into the area around the Love Bus. Raised voices, on the verge of shouting, held a familiar tone as she drew near the Earp sisters and Rosita standing around the fire. She approached the three ladies, curious.

“Nonna, you’re not going back to the car for Peacemaker. It’s only for emergencies and this, no matter how sad, isn’t an emergency that threatens us. And even if it does, we don’t know who the bad guys are yet.”

Nicole, upon reaching the trio, tried to _be_ a peacemaker.

“What’s going on ladies?”

Waverly spun around, red faced.

“My sister thinks we should see if we can find out who killed Brett. Then she thinks we should send him or her back to hell where they belong. I’m trying to talk some sense into her. If she goes back to the car and gets Peacemaker, then gets caught with it, not only does she get in trouble, but our only hope disappears, maybe forever.”

Nicole was confused.

“What are you talking about? What is a _piece… peace… maker?_ ”

Wynonna nudged Waverly, the elder Earp’s face reddening.

“Shut it baby girl, she still doesn’t know everything.”

Waverly stood her ground, anger flashing in her eyes.

“Well maybe it’s time.”

She turned to Nicole, emotions riding high.

“Look, the only way to deal with Revenants is our great-grandfather’s gun. It’s called Peacemaker and it’s the only thing that will kill a Revenant and send them back to Hell. Nonna wants to go get it, find whoever killed the guitar player and take them out. I told her it’s a dumb idea—we don’t know who did it and finding them is like looking for a needle in a haystack.”

Nicole’s head was beginning to spin.

“Where’s this gun?”

Waverly replied, “In my Jeep.”

“What! You brought a gun here and left it in the car? Are you guys crazy?”

_Crazy?_

Waverly’s temper was starting to flare. She’d spent months wondering if Wynonna would ever get out of the mental institution her aunt and uncle had put the elder Earp in a few years ago. Crazy was one of her triggers and no one was getting away with using it.

Wynonna noticed her sister losing control and tried to intervene.

“It’s hidden where no one can find it Red. Plus it’s locked in a toolbox that’s welded to the back of the Jeep. No one’s going to find it and take it by accident.”

Nicole was acutely attuned to Waverly as well, and could see her anger threatening to explode.

“Okay, so the gun’s well-hidden. Have you thought through how you’re going to find and prove who did it so you can use it?”

Then, the redhead reached for the younger Earp.

“Waves, did I say something? I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

Waverly’s eyes flashed, but Nicole’s words seemed to calm her slightly.

“Don’t call her crazy.”

Wynonna snorted.

“Babygirl, relax—I’m sure Red didn’t mean anything by it.”

Waverly was beginning to calm down, but her memories of waiting for Wynonna to get out of the mental hospital had scarred her. She turned to her sister.

“Nonna, you know what I went through.”

The elder Earp wrapped her sister in a brief hug.

“Maybe we need to give Red here a little Earp history lesson. You’ve already let one cat out of the bag.”

Nicole was watching the sisters, confused. She decided keeping quiet was the best immediate action. Waverly seemed to be considering her sister’s words. Finally, the younger Earp nodded and pointed at her sister.

“Agreed, but I think you need to start, and I’ll fill in any details I think are necessary.”

Wynonna considered her sister’s words for a few moments, then nodded.

“Deal. Red, fifteen years ago, I killed my father accidentally. He was training my older sister Willa to be the _Heir_ when we were attacked. The Revenants took Willa, daddy tried to stop them and I grabbed Peacemaker thinking I could help.

“When I fired it for the first time, I remember being shocked at how hard it kicked in my hand. I looked down and when I looked back up, my father was lying face down in the dirt, dead. I don’t know how it happened, I wasn’t aiming anywhere near him, just trying to get the Revenants to let Willa go.

“Willa was gone. I probably went into shock and lost a few minutes. I remember regaining my senses when I realized someone was screaming hysterically. I looked back at the Homestead and Waverly, barely eight years old, was standing on our porch in hysterics.”

“We found Willa a week later—out in the wild that surrounds Purgatory. She’d been bound and gagged and left to die a few miles outside the limits of Purgatory. We didn’t tie the Revenants to it because one, we were barely understanding what daddy meant by the curse and two, Revenants weren’t able to leave the Ghost River Triangle.

“And Willa’s body was at least a mile outside the Triangle. I was barely thirteen, too stupid to realize what people would think if I told the truth about what I’d seen. Red glowing eyes, demonic behavior and my father’s begging to leave his children alone.

“Waverly was too young to be a believable witness. To this day she doesn’t really remember everything that happened. She kept me from a lifetime in a mental institution though. All she would say when the Sheriff tried to interview her was ‘She was trying to save them!’

“She said it over and over. My rants about demonic activity could have gotten me committed for life but Waverly saved me even though she still won’t believe it.”

The younger Earp interrupted.

“Nonna, if I’d been able to tell them what really happened you wouldn’t have ever been in that place.”

Wynonna’s eyes misted, sadness mixed with pride and love.

“You were eight-years old, baby-girl. Nothing you would say could have kept me from taking the fall. And I _did kill_ our father’. No matter what the cause, no matter what they did to Willa—I shot Daddy. Your words, repeated over and over, are what got them to only commit me for a year and a half.

“The powers that be in Purgatory don’t like the Earps all that much. They would have rather I went away forever but your insistence that I was actually trying to protect Willa and our father is what eventually swung the doctors and the courts to only put me there temporarily.

“Once I was in there, I realized there would be no convincing those who didn’t want to admit Purgatory might be ground zero for a full fledged horror movie come to life so I improvised. I admitted I might have hallucinated the demonic shit and simply couldn’t shoot well enough to stop _kidnappers_ intent on taking our older sister.

“My father, attempting to retrieve Willa, just had the bad luck to get in the way of my errant shots that meant well but resulted in a horrible accident. And the authorities further determined that the unknown kidnappers panicked when they realized the cops might be on their way and simply dumped Willa to die, alone and afraid.

“The truth, if I’ve pieced it together properly, is way more sinister. I believe the Revenants, once they saw my father shot, decided to put any worries about an heir coming after them for years by eliminating Willa altogether. She was almost 17 when she died, and I became the heir but could pose no threat to them until I turned 27.

“The Revenants can’t physically attack and murder an heir—but they can passively cause his or her death. In Willa’s case, they tied her hands and feet and put her on horseback headed out of the Triangle, hoping she’d die either falling off or once she fell off the horse. As it was, she apparently fell from the horse and lay injured and starving until she died.

“The autopsy said it was blood loss, but the Revenants murdered her pure and simple.”

Wynonna’s eyes spilled over, tears trickling down her cheeks. Waverly approached and wrapped her sister in a hug. After a minute or two, the younger Earp turned back to Nicole, eyes shining.

“She was in that place for a year and a half. I know things happened to her but to this day, she won’t talk about it. She survived it and when she came back she looked the people of Purgatory in the eye and basically gave them the finger. She did it by refusing to let the people who want to put the Earps down get away with anything.

“She went back to school and managed to get through it without losing any time. She fought her way through the judgement, the backstabbing and the accusations of people who weren’t there, didn’t see and have no clue what she’s been through. Yes, she got into trouble a few times, but usually when she lost her temper it was because of something that was said about me or our father.

“She was, is, and will always be my hero.”

Now both sisters were crying openly. Nicole, moved more than she wanted to admit, walked over and hugged Wynonna first, then Waverly.

“I’m sorry you guys. You’ve been through a lot and I had no right to say anything about you was crazy. Wy, I’ve seen how protective you are with her and I can only hope someone, someday feels strongly enough to act like that for me.”

They heard sniffling coming from behind Nicole. Turning the trio saw Rosita, face red and tears filling her eyes as well. She brushed almost angrily at her eyes. Then she looked at her friends.

“Saps, you guys are all saps.”

Wynonna laughed.

“What does that make you Ro?”

Rosita looked down, then back up, her lips ghosting a smile.

“Saps.”

….

The four ladies headed over to see Joe Cocker, then Nicole retired to the Love Bus to nap before the Sunday night session. Thunderstorms rolled through right as his set was ending and Nicole ended up sleeping until nearly midnight. She arrived at the stage late, just before Crosby, Stills and Nash went on.

The women were distracted by the implications of Conway’s death and were still trying to figure out what to do. Rosita mentioned she might have some information back home from her mother’s things.

“After things settled down, I had my friend head over to our place and pack up all the stuff the cops didn’t seize as evidence. It was shipped to a PO Box in San Francisco and I picked it up after scoping it out for almost a week. When it looked like the coast was clear, I went in and picked it up—two suitcases and a large cardboard shipping container.

“I brought it back to Cain’s place and stored it in the basement. I haven’t ever looked in it—it seemed like I’d be inviting the nightmares to return if I started going through my mom’s shit. I know she kept a diary—at least she did the last few years in California. She may have journaled while in Purgatory, I don’t know. You guys are welcome to go through her stuff and see if there’s anything there that can help you.”

Nicole’s mind was spinning from sensory overload. The weekend, Waverly, Conway’s death, Waverly, the possible curse of the Earps, Waverly, what was going to happen when they left here.

And Waverly.

She knew they were going to go their separate ways. _Where do we go from here? We have to talk about it. How do we reconcile this with the possibility of supernatural activity?_ She knew there was rough water ahead, she also knew they had to talk about how to negotiate all the issues.

The four ladies returned to the bus after _CSN_ finished their set with two acoustic encores, more interested in their next move than the rest of the night. Except for Hendrix—they were going over to hear him no matter what.

After some back and forth, they agreed that the four should meet in San Francisco between Thanksgiving and Christmas to look over Rosita’s mom’s stuff. The Earp sisters would take the time to gather evidence and possibly spy on the Revenants to learn where their supply of crystals was coming from.

Nicole didn’t like it, but she had committed herself to enrolling at UCLA in the fall and needed to get to LA to register. Then she’d be busy getting used to a new city and a new life so it made sense to get acclimated, let the Earps put some evidence together, and let Rosita work up the courage to delve into memories she’d much rather keep buried.

Finally, the group headed back to the stage for the closing act. They arrived a few minutes early which, considering it was already Monday morning, was weirdly surreal. Then, they heard songs coming that threw them back to their childhood. Wynonna looked over at Nicole.

“Hey Red, who is this?”

Nicole stared at the stage. Several guys were jumping around, dressed in gold colored, skin tight suits. They were half-singing, half-shouting a sped up version of _At the Hop_ , a ten year old song made famous by Danny and the Juniors. The energy the guys were putting into the song made it interesting.

Much of the crowd stared like they didn’t know what to do—this wasn’t the type of music they’d expected, but many seemed to really like it. They danced, laughed and clapped along with the song. Finally, Nicole shook her head.

“I have no idea.”

Then the redhead grabbed the elder Earp sister by the elbow and almost screeched.

“Look over at the stage—it’s him! Hendrix, and he’s watching the show and I think he likes it.”

He was standing just behind the band, faded bell bottom jeans, white poncho and a red bandana. He had a small smile on his face and he did appear to be enjoying the show. The four women stared, awestruck at the guitarist but, unlike several other times during the weekend, did not approach him.

Rosita reached over and stopped Wynonna, who seemed to want to wander over to talk to the legend.

“He’s supposedly really shy. We should probably leave him alone.”

A few minutes later, the gold suited singers headed off the stage as the announcer said something about Shenanigans ( _No, that’s not right.. it sounded like Shanana? Nicole’s thoughts were still on the situation_ ) then announced the final act of the weekend.

The set was legendary and Hendrix was awesome. Toward the end he did an impromptu version of the _Star Spangled Banner_ that energized the crowd. The encore, a rarity for Hendrix, was _Hey Joe_ and it left the crowd and the ladies drained but happy.

The women headed back to the _Love Bus_ torn between the high from the music and the angst from the weekend’s end. When they arrived, they watched as most of those they’d shared the bus with were already heading out, trying to beat the crowds. Nicole grabbed Rosita and pointed at the Earps.

“Ro, I’d really like to talk to Waverly alone before we end up in that mess. Do you think I could have a few minutes? Maybe you can talk to Wynonna?”

The tiny firecracker smiled.

“I can do better than that. If you’re not in a hurry, why don’t all three of you stay here for the rest of the day. Our plan all along was to leave tomorrow morning. That way the traffic jam will be mostly over and we can get out without the insanity.

“Why don’t you three hang with us another day, then you can hit the road. It will be less stressful and you’ll have time to talk to Waverly about your shit.”

Nicole smiled and hugged her friend.

“Thanks, I’ll go talk to the Earps.”

….

Wynonna and Waverly were engrossed in conversation.

“Baby girl, we aren’t in any hurry so if you need to talk to her or spend some time with her it’s okay. But remember, we have to be in Ottawa in four days. We are going to have to say goodbye unless she plans on going with us there and we don’t even know if she has her passport.”

“Nonna, I need to talk to her before we leave here. I’m sure she’s going to head toward California and won’t be able—”

“Hey guys, I hope you don’t mind my interrupting.”

Waverly’s face tinged pink but she smiled.

“Nicole, we were just talking about you and what your plans are.”

“Well, if you have another day, we can stay here with Rosita and the bus, they were planning on waiting until tomorrow to leave. We can all stay one more day, then leave with no traffic jam to worry about.

“Besides, I’d hoped you and I could have some time together before we all hit the road.”

Nicole looked shyly at the younger Earp. dimpled smile shining through the blush.

Waverly looked at her sister.

“We’ve got the time.. Nonna?”

The elder Earp sister nodded.

“Sure, we can stay a day, but no longer. We have a meeting in Ottawa Friday afternoon. Some of my medical records can be cleared if everything goes according to plan. But we can stay another day.”

The three ladies walked back toward the _Love Bus_ and found Rosita in an animated conversation with Cain, the owner of the bus. As they approached, the tiny firecracker turned, then turned back and hugged the owner. She then approached the women, smiling widely.

“There will only be seven of us here for the night. Cain, Little John and Shorty plus us four. And I’ve got a surprise for you… it was a surprise for me. Cain brought some new garbage cans along and had them stuck behind the bus in a pretty tiny area.

“The storms filled them up and we have enough clean water for all of us to take showers if you don’t mind them cold. They’re hooking up a camping shower thing and while it’s kinda out in the open, there’s a curtain that will give us a little privacy.”

The three women were smiling widely at Rosita. Wynonna stepped forward and hugged the tiny firecracker.

“You had us at clean water.”

….

Three hours later, the four ladies were sitting at the fire, clean and refreshed. Cain and his buddies had reconfigured the bus so there were now seven sets of three bunk bed frames forming huge beds to spread out on with an aisle down the side to access each. The very front of the bus was now configured with lawn chairs, each secured to the side and floor with hooks and hardware. There were seven chairs as well.

Nicole looked at Rosita when they first entered the reconfigured bus.

“Seven seats Ro, why seven?”

“Well, there are seven of us and Cain figured if all of you wanted to come along with us for part or all of the ride, he could hook your Jeep up to our hitch and we could all travel back together.”

Nicole shook her head.

“That’s really thoughtful, but the Earps are headed north, they’ve got some kind of meeting in Ottawa on Friday. But I would love to tag along, at least until we get somewhere so I can hop a bus to Denver. My stuff is half there and half still in Texas.”

Rosita smiled.

“I think we can talk Cain into heading through Denver, it’s his hometown.”

“Oh Ro, you’ve done so much for me, I can’t ask that.”

“It’s not that out of the way, and I heard him talking before we got here that he’d love to see home again sometime in the near future. I’ll ask him.”

“Rosita, I really don’t….”

“Stop, Nicole, we’re free to go where we want, when we want. If it helps you, it’s our pleasure.”

The redhead smiled affectionately.

“Thanks Ro, I really appreciate it. I can’t tell you how much it means to me to have met and become friends with you.”

Rosita smiled wistfully.

“You know, I will probably always wish it could have been more, but I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. I would never even think about it—especially now that Earp Senior and I…”

Nicole shook her head.

“Too much information.”

Rosita had the good grace to look abashed.

“I just meant, now that I’m friends with her, she’d kill me if I even seriously considered getting in between you and her baby sister. Besides, I like her too much.”

Nicole held up her hand.

“I’m leaving now Ro, going to talk to Waverly. Wish me luck—I think we’re _both_ going to need it.”

….

Waverly was sitting alone by the fire, staring pensively at the flames as Nicole approached. The pair had been avoiding each other for the last couple of hours, each lost in thought about what tomorrow and the next days would bring. Nicole had finally gathered the courage to face the fact that tomorrow could be the day the younger Earp walks out of her life _forever_.

“Waves, I really need to talk to you.”

The brunette glanced over, looked down, then turned back to the fire. Her eyes shone with emotion as the flames danced across her face. She took a deep breath, exhaled forcefully as if to expel any hope for the future. She was determined to keep it together, no matter what Nicole was going to say.

“Go ahead. I’m listening.”

“Waves, please don’t shut me out. We knew this was going to happen. We knew we were going to go our separate ways. I don’t want to walk away from you without letting you know that I know, I _really_ know, that for me you are the one. The only one.

“But I also know we have lives that we have to go back to. You to the homestead with Wynonna to fight to put an end to what’s been haunting your family for generations. Me to Los Angeles to see what my immediate future holds. I’ve wanted to be a cop for as long as I can remember.

“The only people who loved me unconditionally were my grandparents—they didn’t care what I was and who I loved. They only cared that I was happy. And my grandfather, what made him who he was, the man who could love me unconditionally despite my unconventional choices, had much to do with the path he chose.

“He saw the evil in the world and saw that a big reason for it was people’s inability to love others simply because they were fellow human beings. Regardless of the color of their skin, the God they worshipped or the people they loved, he knew we were all humans, we all shared the same hopes and dreams.

“He believed if he did his job first and foremost respecting the citizens he was sworn to protect, then he could do his part to make the world a better place. He was, and is, the person I want to emulate.

“I followed his example when I enlisted, trying to do my part to serve my country. I want to finish the job by becoming an officer he would be proud of and would be honored to serve alongside.

“Waverly, this is something I have to do, and the best place for me to start is in LA. If there was some way of staying close to you while I do this, believe me I would. But I promise you, if you’ll let me, I will come to you every chance I get until the two of us figure out what this is between us.

“I’m all in on this, as long as you’ll allow me. I don’t know if there’s such a thing a soulmates, but I do know this—as long as I’m alive, you’ll be the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night.”

The younger Earp was staring in wonder at Nicole. She wanted reassurance that what she felt was real and the redhead had done everything up to declaring her undying love for her. She was torn, part devastated at their imminent separation and part overjoyed at the words Nicole had just spoken.

Waverly got to her feet, reached for the redhead and wrapped her in a fierce embrace. Nicole could feel the wetness on her neck from the emotions leaking from the brunette’s eyes. They clung to each other, communicating with the embrace what might be too raw to actually verbalize.

Finally, Waverly looked up at the redhead and drew their lips together. After a long fiery kiss, the younger Earp leaned back and gazed into Nicole’s eyes.

“Maybe we should continue this inside the bus—in bed.”

Nicole smiled wistfully.

“Waverly Earp, I’d like nothing more than to take you in there and make love to you. But I’m not going to cheapen what I believe we have by having our first time be in there where your sister and Rosita, not to mention three men we barely know, are going to be wandering in at any time.

“Our first time is going to be special—something we will remember for the rest of our lives. It will be beautiful… and it will be ours alone. Whether it happens in LA or in Purgatory, it will be just the two of us and it will be much more than a stolen moment in a bus while god knows who might see and hear us.

“What I will do, is take you in there, curl up in one of those improvised double beds and wrap my arms around you until we both fall asleep so we can have a preview of what I hope will be a future life with each other. Is that alright with you?”

Waverly smiled through her tears.

“Yes, Nicole, that’s alright with me.”

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_Spent the night with Waverly Earp. Nothing happened… Everything happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have the entire story done (in my head). Sorry, life interrupted. I really appreciate any who've stuck with me. Next our heroes travel to home (Earps) and to a new adventure (Nicole). Excitement, adventure and angst, but it would be bland without that, right? Oh yeah, and a speed bump (wonder if anyone saw this coming). Once again, please let me know what you're thinking.


	16. Strangers In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made. Hearts are broken. Trigger Warning- heterosexual encounter, not explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Em_McConachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_McConachie/pseuds/Em_McConachie) for her amazing beta work. Your help and support is greatly appreciated.

Waverly looked around the empty bar, wondering if she would see any customers at all this night. It was Tuesday and the Stampeders were playing their arch-rivals the Edmonton Eskimos. Normally the place would be filled with Calgary fans cheering on their team but last night the bar’s only television went on the fritz.

The Canadian Football League had been experimenting with games during the week to see if it could ratchet up ratings during the regular season. The pro league down south had announced they were going to go to one Monday night game weekly starting next season and the Canadians figured they’d one up their rivals in the US.

Shorty’s featured specials whenever the Stampeders played which was normally on Friday or Saturday night. Being featured in a midweek game, especially with their arch-rivals was a big deal for anyone within a hundred miles of the big city. When the TV went out, Gus decided she’d entertain her regulars at their house for the game.

Waverly had spent several hours at her aunt’s house (the house she’d grown up in after her father died) helping prepare snacks and set tables for the bunch that should have been in the bar watching the game and keeping her busy. As it was, Gus had sent her down with simple instructions.

“We have to be open, but if no one shows up, you can close at 9:00 tonight.”

A couple of stragglers wandered in around six and Waverly sent them to Gus’ house once they established they were only there to watch the game. By 7:30 Waverly was counting the minutes until 9:00 arrived.

“Ding.”

The bell announcing the door opening shook her out of her reverie. She’d been daydreaming about Nicole, actually fantasizing about the two of them on the beach in Hawaii. She shook herself out of her daydream and looked toward the front door.

_Oh my.. he’s really hot._

The man was easily six foot three inches tall, with reddish-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The sleeveless t-shirt he wore exposed muscular arms and large, attractive hands. He had a hint of a beard, like he’d neglected to shave for a few days as opposed consciously growing a full beard. As he approached the bar, he stopped and looked around.

“Are you open?”

Waverly smiled, getting a full blown grin in return.

_Oh shit, he’s even more attractive when he smiles._

“We are, sort of. I can serve you a drink, but if it’s Stampeders you’re interested in, our TV’s on the fritz.”

The man smiled again, but sadness in his eyes dulled the effect.

“Actually, I’m a Roughriders fan. Born in Saskatoon, raised in Regina. Won the Grey Cup only a couple of years ago.”

“Well, the first drink is on the house, but if we don’t see anymore customers, I’m closing at nine. What’ll you have.”

“Molson, tap if you’ve got it.”

“This is still Canada, of course we’ve got it.”

Waverly turned and drew a tapper in a frosty mug. She set it gently in front of the man and smiled.

“I know most everyone who lives here. I’ve never seen you before. Are you new or just passing through?”

The man’s smile faltered.

“Passing through. I was camping up in the mountains the last few days. Tomorrow I have to be in Calgary for the redeye to San Francisco.”

Waverly noticed the change in his affect.

“Not pleasure, I take it?”

“No, definitely not. I am attached to the 9th Infantry of the US Army. This time next week I’ll be in the Mekong Delta, Vietnam. God help me.”

His face had turned from happy to something much darker in a matter of seconds. Waverly unconsciously reached for his hand.

“I thought Canadian Armed Services weren’t part of the Vietnam War.”

“They’re not, I’m attached to the United States Army. There’s an old saying: _There are fools, damn fools, and volunteers._ I volunteered for this, if you can believe it.”

Waverly noticed his eyes sparkling and squeezed the hand she’d reached for.

“What’s your name?”

“Greg Williams.”

“I’m Waverly. So what’s your story, Mr. Williams? If you volunteered, one would think you’d be fine with heading over there.”

Williams dropped his head, then shaking it slowly, looked back up.

“I’m from a military family. My grandfather fought in World War I, my dad in WWII. We’ve been serving in the armed forces going back several generations. When I turned 21, I was expected to serve at least a few years before I went on to the family business.

“I couldn’t wait to enlist and to serve but wanted to see some real action. So I volunteered to serve with the US Army so I could go to Vietnam. My family was so proud of me, happy to see that I was following in the footsteps of the men going back generations.”

Williams shook his head, laughed quietly and looked up at the ceiling.

“That was before I went down and trained with the 9th. I met some soldiers who had been over there. They told me things I never knew about the war—how politics was keeping the Americans from being allowed to win.

“How people were being injured and killed for basically nothing. I met a guy there who watched his buddy bleed out while a medevac couldn’t get back in time because it had been diverted to ferry a congressman to Saigon so he wouldn’t miss his flight home.

“I’m still going, and I’m going to do my best, but I understand now how so many Americans are coming up here rather than staying, being drafted and going over there. I probably would have been one of them under different circumstances, but I feel an obligation to my family and the oath I took when I joined.”

Waverly had poured another Molson for the soldier. She set it down and once more took his hand.

“I’m going to close, but I want you to know you can stay here and drink as long as you want and it’s all on the house.”

The soldier looked up and smiled again, but it was tinged with sadness.

“Would you mind having one with me? It would be nice to have a friendly face to remind me of home when I’m there.”

“Don’t you have a girl, Greg? Someone to write to, someone to come home to?”

“I had one, but when she found out I enlisted to go over there, she broke up with me. I thought we were in love, but I guess she felt what I did was unforgivable. I told her all through the three years we were together that I wanted to serve, but she obviously wasn’t listening.

“‘I thought I meant something to you.. I thought I was more important to you.’ She had a fit when she found out I actually enlisted. I guess she didn’t understand how important it seemed at the time. So when I signed up, she bailed and I never really felt comfortable looking for someone else when I really thought I was in love.

“Amy said I was broken and I wouldn’t ever be the same once I went over there. I think she was right, but not necessarily for the reasons she believed. Anyway, there’s no one except my family but I understand if you don’t want to have a drink. I just thought it would be nice to have company.”

Waverly went to the door, hung the _Closed_ sign in the window and turned out the lights. The only light was coming from the office a few feet down the hall from the bar. She walked back behind the bar and pulled two tumblers out.

“Beer is fine, but for what you’re about to do I think something a little stronger is appropriate. Do you like hard stuff?”

“I love a good Scotch.”

Waverly nodded toward the light.

“Come with me.”

The pair walked a few feet down a hall where a door opened to the office. Waverly walked in and indicated a chair.

“Sit there, I’ll take Gus’ chair.”

She walked behind the desk, set the tumblers down and sat in a chair across from the soldier. Leaning to her right, her head almost vanished below the desk, then reappeared with a smirk. She held up a bottle.

“Macallan.. many think it’s the best Scotch in the world. This is midrange but I think you’ll like it.”

She poured a couple fingers in each glass, then picked one up and saluted the soldier.

“To your safe return, and thank you for your service.”

Williams’ eyes sparkled as he lifted his glass and gently tapped Waverly’s.

“That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard in months.”

The pair spent the next couple of hours working through most of the bottle. Williams told the younger Earp about his family, Amy (his ex) and the family business, which was trucking. Waverly told Greg about her life in Purgatory, Woodstock and finally Nicole.

“So you prefer the ladies huh? Interesting.”

There was no judgement in his voice, only polite curiosity. Waverly found herself wanting to explain.

“I had a boyfriend in high school. Champ Hardy—he was the quarterback and I was the captain of cheerleading. He took my virginity on Prom night our Senior year. He probably figured we’d end up married with several kids but then he never figured I’d find out he was screwing several other girls as well.

“I did and we broke up a couple of years ago. I wasn’t looking for anyone when we went to Woodstock… but I met Nicole. I was never attracted to another woman before but she blew into my life like a hurricane, blowing any inhibitions I had away like they were nonexistent.

“I wanted to sleep with her the last night we were together, but she got all noble and wouldn’t do anything until it was ‘special’. While it frustrated me, it made me want her even more and I can’t wait to see her again.”

Williams’ eyes sparkled again. He blinked and downed the rest of his glass.

“I hope someday that someone feels that way about me.”

He leaned forward and filled both glasses again. By the time the bottle was almost empty, it was after midnight and neither was feeling any pain. The conversation had ranged far and wide and was starting to get a bit risqué. Finally Williams looked at his watch.

“Shit, I’ve got to go—I don’t even have a place to crash tonight. It’s a long drive to Calgary and I need to get there and get some sleep.”

He stood, and staggered. Waverly stood as well.

“You’re not going anywhere in that condition. I’ve got a couch upstairs, and some more whiskey. You don’t have to be there until tomorrow night. You might as well stick around and sleep it off here.”

The soldier nodded, smiling.

“You’re really nice. Thank you.”

An hour later, when Williams began to softly cry, the angst of loss, the sadness of leaving and the fear of the unknown all catching up with him, Waverly made her final mistake. She sat next to the soldier and wrapped him in a hug, trying to comfort him.

That was the last thing she remembered.

The next morning, she came to realizing something was off. She tried to turn over only to hit something alongside her in her bed. The light fell on Williams’ face, bringing much of the night back to her. Comforting him and maybe taking comfort from him was a mistake, a big mistake.

She slipped out of bed, went into the bathroom and cried softly for several minutes. Finally, regaining composure, she threw her robe on and went to the sink to make some coffee. She tried to be as quiet as possible, waiting till the coffee was done before walking back to the bedroom.

“Greg, you need to wake up.”

The soldier groaned and rolled over. He looked around, realizing where he was and began to smile. The smile disappeared when he saw Waverly’s expression.

“Are you alright Waverly?”

The younger Earp shook her head.

“We made a mistake last night. Mine much worse than yours. I don’t blame you—we were both drunk and, if I’m being honest with myself, we were both lonely. But I never should have allowed it to go that far.

“I think it would be best if you just left.”

Williams slipped from the bed, grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. He reappeared five minutes later, walked over to Waverly and gently touched her arm. The brunette turned, sadness in her eyes. She stared at the soldier silently.

“I’m sorry Waverly, I think I took advantage of you. I just hope you know that your kindness is something I’ll remember always. I hope someday you can forgive me.”

“You aren’t only to blame, Greg. We both did this, but I hope you realize I never expect to see you again and hope to someday be able to forget this ever happened. I need to figure out how to tell Nicole what I’ve done and beg her forgiveness.”

….

Nicole was just finishing her shopping. Her apartment was beginning to look like someone actually lived in it instead of one of those hippie places where boxes and a mattress were the only furnishings. The couch and bed frame had been delivered yesterday and today a kitchen set was arriving. The apartment came with a stove and fridge, but with no furniture Nicole had been surviving on takeout for the first week.

The phone was installed the previous day so her twice weekly call to Waverly could now be made from the comfort of Nicole’s apartment instead of the pay phone outside the 7-11 two blocks away. Two blocks of dragging a wagon she’d borrowed from Danny, the kid in Unit 104 who kept calling her ‘Cole.

The six year old had come over the afternoon she’d arrived with a trailer and a rented pickup, her cycle sitting proudly in the bed. The eighteen year old Indian Chief still looked brand new, a testament to what she’d learned from her grandfather when he gave it to her right before she left for basic.

_“This bike has taken me hunting, fishing and freedom riding for many years. It gets regular oil changes and every November it gets a complete once over from a mechanic I know down over in Harlingen. Come spring it comes out of storage and I make sure everything’s still tightened down before I take it on the road._

_“There’s no feeling like it, Nicole. Just you, the wind and the road—riding can make you believe you have no troubles or at least have left them behind. I want you to take this with you and when the world feels like it’s closing in, go for a long ride. You have no idea how many times I came off shift with horrible images in my head and hopped on the bike and rode until those images either went away or shrunk to a size I could manage._

_“Treat her right and she’ll do the same.”_

Danny worked his way into Nicole’s heart in a matter of days, always greeting her with a smile and asking her if she wanted a snack or a drink. The second day, Eliza, Danny’s mom came out after the pair had been talking about the canary yellow cycle Nicole had taken for a brief ride that morning.

“I hope he’s not annoying you miss, he’s pretty talkative.”

“Not at all. He’s my first friend in LA—that makes him special.”

Eliza Shapiro had divorced her husband two years ago. She worked three jobs to keep her and Danny “off the dole” and had a friend who she referred to as Danny’s uncle. Nicole was pretty sure he wasn’t related but the woman, despite being rough around the edges, treated her son well and was friendly with Nicole.

She was the first person in LA Nicole came out to.

_“So you prefer women, I prefer men. You’re nice to Danny, too many aren’t. I think that’s much more important than who you see for companionship. Do you want some more coffee?”_

That was their conversation, and while Nicole was relieved it went so smoothly, she knew there would be some in her future that didn’t go as well. So she kept to herself, a defense mechanism for sure, but until she got a sense of where she was going, a necessary one.

Twice a week Nicole called Waverly. At first the Sunday and Thursday calls were made at a pay phone out on the beach. She always called at 7PM and Waverly always answered on the first or second ring. Then, when she found the apartment and moved in, the calls came from the 7-11.

Wednesday was the big day the phone company was coming and she couldn’t wait to give Waverly her new number. She almost broke with tradition and called her on Tuesday to let her know, but her interview at Police Headquarters went longer than expected. By the time she got back to the apartment it was dark and she just crashed.

Maybe a phone call would have changed the future.

….

Thursday was an eventful day for Nicole. She was called back for a second interview at Parker Center. The glass structure was headquarters for the LA Police Department and Nicole had lucked into a first interview (well luck, a distinguished service record and a former CO who happened to be a Lieutenant with twenty years on the force) but the second was because the first went so well.

She would be taking a physical on the following Monday and, once she passed, she would head for the academy. In six months she would be a rookie cop in LA. Her mind was spinning at the whirlwind the last week had been. From the chance meeting of Captain Harding, who’d been her temporary CO when called up by the National Guard during the Tet Offensive to the possibility of putting college off and going right onto the force, Nicole had trouble processing everything that had happened in just a few days.

Sunday, three days prior-

After leaving the 7-11, she’d climbed on the Chief and headed for the ocean. She’d arrived just after sunset and walked a couple of miles, lost in thought. Wondering if she should just say to hell with this and head for Purgatory to find out if there was a future for the couple who had only spent a weekend together under weird circumstances at best.

She realized she had skipped dinner, and just before she had to head back she stopped at a beachfront bar and grill for a bite. She took her burger and shake out to the patio that provided a view of the ocean during daylight, and the gentle sounds of the surf at night. She was still lost in thought when she heard her name.

“Haught? Is that you?”

She didn’t recognize the bearded man with graying shoulder length hair.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“You would if I’d shaved this beard and my head soldier. Wesley Harding.”

Nicole’s eyes widened.

_“Captain Harding, I apologize.”_

_“No need, Haught, I’m not in uniform but I’d recognize that head of hair anywhere.”_

_Nicole smiled and accepted Harding’s offer to join him. It turned out he was back to civilian duty, married with two kids—a fact that never was discussed during the constant shelling and general chaos the pair endured during Tet._

_“What are you doing in Los Angeles. As I remember you were a Texas girl, right?”_

_Nodding, Nicole swallowed and sipped at her shake._

_“I’m tentatively enrolled at UCLA, starting in January. Some issues kept me from starting back in September. Hopefully after I get my degree, I can become a police officer. That’s what you are, or were, right Captain?”_

_“Please call me Wes and yes, I’m still a flatfoot. Just don’t look the part. Undercover narcotics mostly although since they made me a Lieutenant I feel I’m getting more and more involved in politics. Ugh._

_“So you want to be a cop?”_

_“Yes sir, my grandfather was a…”_

_“Texas Ranger, I remember and you wanted to be like him. I remember you, you were an excellent nurse and impressive under fire.”_

_The Captain was silent for a moment._

_“Would you consider joining the force before you went to college? I know the GI Bill will pay for much of it, but we have some excellent educational benefits as well.”_

_“I want to be a cop more than I want college, but figured the best way was to get my degree then apply.”_

_Harding smiled and winked._

_“I might be able to help there.”_

An interview was arranged, the following Tuesday. It went well though it lasted several hours. The second one resulted in a tentative job offer and when she went home to call Waverly, she had so much spinning through her head.

She didn’t realize Waverly didn’t pick up on the first few rings, then a familiar voice answered.

“Earps.”

“Wynonna?”

“Haughtstuff? Is that you?”

“Yeah, how are you?”

“Well, I’ve been better, but I’ve been worse. But I’m sure you didn’t call to talk to me…”

She heard muffled words, then a tentative voice.

“Hello?”

“Waves, hey how are you?”

Nicole was so excited about the job she didn’t notice there was something wrong.

“Nicole—”

“Waves, I got a job—as a police officer! I just have to pass the physical… I met an old army Captain who’s a Lieutenant in the LA Police Force…”

“Nicole—”

“He remembered me and said I should come in for an interview… it went well and today they offered me a job… the physical’s Monday…”

“Nicole.. Nicole—”

Finally, the redhead noticed Waverly’s distress.

“Waverly, what’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“Oh Nicole…”

And she trailed off. Nicole could hear her crying softly on the other end of the line. She heard voices, thought she recognized Wynonna again, then Waverly came back.

“Nicole, I’m so sorry… I made a mistake… I don’t know if you’ll be able to forgive me.”

“Waverly, what happened? Talk to me.”

“Oh man, this is so hard… I was working Tuesday… bartending. I was the only one when this guy walked in. He was so sad… going to war in Vietnam. He just wanted a drink and someone to talk to. I let him stay past closing, we both drank too much.”

Nicole felt her heart clenching at what she was hearing and what she feared was coming.

“I told him he was too drunk to drive… I told him he could sleep on the couch. We went upstairs and drank some more. I don’t remember much but the next morning I woke up and he was in bed with me.

“I told him to get out and I never wanted to see him again. I told him it never should have happened. I told him it was a mistake.

“Oh Nicole, I’m so, so sorry… I didn’t mean for it to happen, but I needed to tell you. I’m so sorry… can you ever forgive me?”

Nicole felt like she was going to throw up. Hands shaking, she felt tears beginning to sting her eyes.

“I don’t know what to say Waverly… I guess I need some time. I’ll talk to you later.”

_Click._

Waverly stared at the receiver, then looked up at her sister, a haunted look in her eyes.

“She hung up Nonna, she said she didn’t know what to say… needed time… she hung up.”

Wynonna pulled her into a hug.

“It’s going to be okay baby girl, you did what was right and you need to hope she sees it was just a silly mistake. In a few days or so she’ll realize you’re more than worth forgiving.”

Waverly’s eyes filled.

“But what if she doesn’t?”

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_Just got off the phone with Waverly… can’t stop crying. Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know- angst. Sorry about that. Next Nicole begins training and meets a new friend. Let me know how you're feeling.


	17. Thanks For Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets a new friend, heads to San Francisco and gets some troubling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to [Em_McConachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_McConachie/pseuds/Em_McConachie) for her amazing beta work. You are amazing!

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching San Francisco. We will be landing in five minutes. Please return your seats to the upright position, stow away your trays and extinguish all smoking materials. Thank you for flying….”

Nicole watched as the Pacific Ocean tilted away from her window as the airliner banked and prepared for final approach. The calm blue ocean stretched forever, until it met the slightly richer blue of a cloudless sky in a horizon that should have soothed the redhead.

Nicole was anything but soothed. She was a bundle of nerves and angst mixed with just a tinge of anger. Weeks had passed, but the confession still left a hole in her that smoldered, flaring periodically into full blown rage or despair, depending on… well depending.

The night Waverly told Nicole about her indiscretion the redhead sat down to write. She was still windblown from the ride she’d taken to the ocean, still a little drunk (miraculously she’d encountered no cops on her way back from the Sand Dollar) and still feeling heartbroken from the evening’s conversation.

As she wrote about being unable to stop crying, the words of Dickens opening to _Tale of Two Cities_ wandered through her head.

“ _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of light, it was the season of darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair._ ”

 _Winter of despair_ , the soon to be rookie cop thought. _Maybe that’s why I’m shivering_.

Writing shit three times and finally dropping off to sleep, she awakened the next morning determined to shake off this lethargy, this angst, this _Winter of Despair_ and get herself moving toward the future.

She felt righteously indignant at Waverly’s cheating on her. Heading back to the beach, this time with workout clothes and determined to run her sorrows right into the sand, she arrived at Manhattan Beach around noon and ran five miles. She swam in the Pacific, found a freshwater shower and changed into her jeans and leather vest.

She rode up to Santa Monica where she wandered through shops and markets. She thought about the Pacific Coast Highway where she intended to explore someday once she was settled. Feeling anything but settled she decided to explore anyway.

The redhead stopped in Malibu around dinner time and looked for a place to grab a bite. As she straddled her bike near downtown Malibu, she looked around, trying to determine the best place to go.

“Are you lost?”

Nicole turned to the source of the voice. A tall dark skinned woman dressed in an expensive pantsuit with floppy hat was smiling at her. The redhead smiled back.

“I’m trying to find a place to eat that will take me looking like this.”

She blushed faintly, indicating her jeans and leather vest. The woman took off her hat and sunglasses, smiled and pointed over Nicole’s shoulder.

“Van’s serves everything from sandwiches to lobster. It’s great and I’m sure they’ll serve you. I was heading there myself. Come on.”

And the woman nodded in the restaurant’s direction. Nicole was skeptical.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Park that thing and come with me.”

Shrugging, Nicole turned off the Chief and climbed off, wondering if the woman was setting her up to be humiliated.

_Oh well, I don’t ever have to come back here if I don’t want to, what the hell._

“Let’s go.”

The woman stopped and held out her hand.

“Shae Pressman, and you are?”

“Nicole Haught, nice to meet you.”

“Haught? Interesting name.”

“It’s spelled _H-a-u-g-h-t_.”

“However it’s spelled, it is accurate.”

Nicole’s cheeks flamed. The woman was drop dead gorgeous and if she wasn’t where she was emotionally, she might be interested. Pressman was looking at her with just a hint of want in her eyes.

The pair walked up the steps to the restaurant’s main entrance where a man stood in a tuxedo.

He eyed Nicole suspiciously, but turned to her companion.

“Good evening Mrs. Pressman, are you joining us tonight.”

“Yes Marvin, I was going to eat at the bar, but since I met my friend Nicole I thought we could share Table One.”

“As you wish madam.”

The man held the door for the ladies and they entered a dark hallway—at the end of which was a podium and another man in a tuxedo. This man looked up and stared as Nicole and Shae approached.

“Mrs. Pressman, we thought you were in New York with Mr. Pressman.”

“Last minute change of plans George. Is Number One available?”  
“Always, madam. This way please.”

The pair were led through the restaurant, which reeked of money and class. Nicole felt out of place, aware of the stares as the ladies followed George to a table off the main traffic pattern that gave both an unobstructed view of the entire dining area. Mrs. Pressman nodded as George held her chair, then walked over to do the same for Nicole.

“Thank you George, please tell Walter we will start with a bottle of Montrose, white please.”

“As you wish Madam.”

As George left, Nicole looked around the room. She realized the looks from the patrons seemed to be directed toward the lady sitting across from her, not her own too casual appearance.

“The way the crowd and the staff reacted, one would think you owned the place, Shae.”

The dark skinned woman looked down, then back up with a hint of a smile.

“Guilty. Actually, my husband and I own Van’s. He’s back east at a restaurant owners’ convention. We decided last minute that I should stay here and keep an eye on things.”

Her voice changed slightly at the end. Nicole glanced up to see her hostess roll her eyes. She let it pass. The two were briefly interrupted by another tuxedoed gentleman carrying a bottle and two expensive looking glasses on a tray. As he set the items down, Nicole noticed a third, smaller glass on the tray.

The man opened the wine carefully, waited a few seconds, then poured just a bit into the third glass. He handed it to Mrs. Pressman who held it under her nose briefly, sipped and waited. Swallowing, she nodded and held it to the waiter.

“I hope you like this, it’s one of my favorites.”

The waiter poured a bit into the same glass and held it to the redhead. She took the glass, sniffed and sipped. She didn’t notice anything about the smell, but the liquid itself was delicious—sharp with just a hint of fruity sweetness.

She nodded. “That’s good.”

Her companion smiled.

“Do you like fish, Nicole? Our stuffed flounder is considered one of the best dishes on the coast. It’s more than I can eat, but we could share an entree?”

Nicole nodded. The owner ordered and within minutes each had a salad and a small basket of steaming bread which, Nicole found on sampling, was delicious. The pair made small talk as they ate.

“So what brings you to California Nicole? I hear a hint of the south in your voice. Texas?”

The redhead nodded.

“Southeastern edge, where the Rio Grande empties into the Gulf. I came here originally to enroll at UCLA. I wanted to eventually become a police officer. Then I ran into a man I’d served in Vietnam with who helped me get accepted into the Academy. All I have to do is pass the physical Monday.”

“Going by your looks, you’ll have no trouble.”

Shae gave Nicole a meaningful smirk. The redhead colored briefly.

“You’re pretty forward, Shae.”

“Nicole, I’m a busy person. When I see something I like, I don’t want to waste any time. I saw the way you checked me out when I we first met and figured ‘what the hell’. If I’m too forward or overstepped, I’m sorry, but that’s just me.”

“But you’re married.”

“My husband and I, while we love each other and are business partners, have an open marriage. One of the reasons I stayed behind was because at the last minute an old friend from Memphis called and said she was going.

“The two of them go back years—both in business and personally. I felt it less awkward to stay here rather than find things to do in New York while the two of them were renewing acquaintances.”

And she rolled her eyes again. Nicole was surprised.

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“I’m used to it. Plus I do what I want as well.”

Nicole mulled over her words while the pair ate. The food was delicious, Shae was an engaging and attractive woman and Nicole found the cloud lifting slightly. When Shae asked if the redhead would join her for a nightcap, she found herself agreeing.

“I’ll drive, we’ll have your bike brought into our secured parking lot.”

Nicole nodded. She walked over, started her Chief and motored over to the gated parking area adjacent to Van’s. She parked next to a red Porsche convertible. Shae walked over to the convertible and hopped in the driver’s seat. Nicole nodded.

“Nice car.”

Shae smiled genuinely.

“It’s a 911 Targa Softop. My baby. Travis thinks he’s my baby—men are so, so… well they’re men. I let him think he’s irreplaceable when the only thing that’s irreplaceable to me… well is me.”

Nicole pondered Shae’s words as they drove up the Pacific Coast Highway. Fifteen minutes and Shae directed the convertible into a driveway and up to a gate. She reached for a keypad, hit a series of numbers and the gate swung open. The car made its way up a long curving driveway and stopped in front of a sprawling two story home with glass everywhere.

Shae killed the engine and Nicole was struck by the quiet—broken only by the distant sound of waves washing up on shore. Shae sat for a moment, then smiled at the redhead.

“Shall we?”

The pair walked up to a solid wood door with another keypad. Shae punched in a series of numbers and there was an audible click. The tall dark skinned woman reached for the door handle and swung it open. Nicole gasped at the sight that greeted her.

A two story entrance hall was lit by a chandelier hanging midway between floor and ceiling. The lights in the chandelier sparkled like miniature candles bathing the area in soft twinkling light. A stairway rose to the left and a parlor/living room sat to the right. But what took her breath away was what lay thirty feet ahead.

The home was an open concept, with rooms unseparated by walls on the first floor. Straight ahead, visible only because the chandelier lights were dimmed almost too much, was a long, glass set of patio doors. The full moon bathed the area out back in a soft glow but Nicole could make out a deck and beyond what appeared to be the Pacific.

“Is that the ocean?”

Shae smiled.

“I know, it really hits you the first few times you see it. We’ve lived here almost five years and while I never tire of the view, it does lose just a touch of its magic. It’s even prettier from the deck.”

Shae led Nicole across the house and through the glass sliding doors. The pair stepped out onto a large wooden deck that provided a breathtaking view of the ocean almost one hundred feet below. To the left of the doors, a large oval shaped swimming pool was set in the deck. Shae led Nicole to the deck.

“I love to stand here at sunset and watch the day slip away, many nights I try to mentally let the problems of the day slip into the ocean with the disappearing light. Maybe some night we can have dinner here and watch it together.”

Nicole colored, guilt, embarrassment and yes, just a hint of desire painting her skin. _What about Waverly_ skimmed the recesses of her mind. She pushed the thought away.

“I think I’d like that.” She glanced toward the pool. “The water looks amazing.”

Shae smiled and pointed at two patio chairs at the edge of the pool.

“Have a seat over there. More wine or would you prefer something stronger?”

“Wine is fine, whatever you’re having.”

Shae disappeared only to return in minutes with two glasses and another bottle.

“I think you’ll like this, it’s the same brand we drank at Van’s.”

Nicole nodded and when Shae had poured, picked up her glass with a nod of thanks. The darker skinned woman held out her own glass.

“To new friendships.”

They touched glassed and drank slowly and silently. After a few minutes glasses refilled, Shae nodded toward the pool.

“You said the water looks amazing. Do you want to go for a swim?”

Nicole shook her head.

“No. I left my suit in the bags on my bike.”

Shae smirked.

“Oh I never wear a suit. There’s something incredibly freeing about swimming at night with nothing between you and the water. But if you’d like, I could let you use one of my suits. We are probably close enough in size.”

Nicole was blushing furiously. She had thoughts racing through her mind—embarrassment fought with a sense of not wanting to look less than cool in front of the dark skinned beauty. The thought she might be betraying Waverly fought with the desire to get back at the younger Earp for her dalliance—unintentional or otherwise.

Overwhelming the thoughts was a fierce physical desire to discover what it would be like to swim naked with a woman as hot and intriguing as Shae. In New York she’d bathed naked in a pond with dozens and felt completely normal because everyone in the pond was naked. The difference between that and what this situation presented made Nicole shiver in anticipation, which overrode any sense of guilt or embarrassment.

She set down her glass.

“I don’t need to borrow a suit.”

Shae stood and walked to the edge of the pool. She reached down near the edge and touched something near the water. The pool was bathed in lights that changed colors every few seconds, red, orange, yellow, green blue then violet. The cycle repeated as the dark skinned woman returned to her chair and sat down.

She removed her shoes, then slipped out of the jacket and pants. Her blouse followed and Nicole stared as she slowly unbuttoned the blouse and hung it with the pant suit on the back of the chair.

She wore no bra and Nicole’s breath caught in her throat as Shae stripped off her underwear and walked proudly to the edge of the pool. Illuminated by the lighting and the full moon Shae stopped at the pool’s edge, turned and smirked.

“Are you coming or are you just going to stare all night?”

Nicole was grateful for the darkness as she could feel her cheeks flaming. She stood and slipped out of her sneakers, then her vest and jeans. She paused, seeking courage, then removed her bra and underwear before her nerves seized control.

Naked she padded over to the edge. Shae stood watching, a hint of predator in her eyes.

“You have nothing to be shy about Nicole. You are drop dead gorgeous.”

Nicole felt the heat return to her cheeks.

“I was thinking the same thing about you.”

Shae smiled, leaned in and kissed the redhead softly on the lips. Nicole’s eyes closed and her breath hitched. Then, as quickly as it happened it was gone. The redhead opened her eyes to see Shae diving into the pool head first. Nicole was struck by the grace the dark skinned woman showed as she surfaced and stroked smoothly across the pool.

“Are you coming or are you going to stand there and stare.”

Nicole laughed and jumped in feet first. She popped up exhilarated at the feel of the warm water on her naked body. She blew out a breath, smiled, then laughed at the sky.

“Oh man, this feels awesome!”

Shae stroked over and slipped her arm around the redhead’s waist. Nicole turned to her, the heat returning. Shae once again brushed their lips together, then released the redhead and swam away. Nicole followed like a moth to a flame. Shae swam to the shallow end of the pool and stopped.

When Nicole arrived Shae had floated to the edge. She stood and Nicole watched as the upper half of her body left the water. She swallowed the lump in her throat and when the dark skinned woman reached for her she took the hand and also stood.

Shae leaned in and kissed her, lips brushing gently at first. Nicole allowed the kiss and seconds later the dark skinned woman deepened it. The pairs’ tongues danced to a melody all their own as Shae’s hands roamed down the redhead’s body, leaving sparks in their path.

As Nicole’s head spun, Shae gently broke the kiss and began a journey down the length of the redhead. Her lips left butterfly kisses on Nicole’s chin, neck and chest. Shae lingered around Nicole’s breasts for a few seconds then sank down into the waist deep water.

As the dark skinned beauty covered Nicole’s stomach with soft gentle kisses, the redhead felt herself spinning out of control. She looked down and her eyes seemed to cloud over as she saw….

“ _Waverly_ ”

The words, ghosted from her lips so softly Nicole wasn’t sure she even spoke them aloud. But Shae stopped and glanced up at the redhead, confusion in her eyes.

“I’m sorry—what?”

Nicole shivered, surprised and appalled at the thought that had slipped into her mind and out her mouth.

Nicole reached down and, taking Shae by the hand, pulled her hostess to her feet. She then stared into the dark skinned beauty’s eyes for a few seconds before she turned away.

“I’m sorry—I can’t do this.”

The redhead’s body trembled as tears filled her eyes. She stood, back to the other woman for almost a minute. Then she felt a hand gently take her arm just above the elbow.

“Hey, it’s okay. Turn around.”

Nicole turned and the pair looked into each others’ eyes. Nicole saw confusion, curiosity and yes, just a hint of frustration. But Shae seemed to be trying to be understanding.

“Talk to me, honey. Were we going too fast? Is there something wrong?”

Nicole dropped her face to her hands. Seconds dragged toward a minute or so. Finally the redhead looked up.

“Shae, I’m so sorry. You’ve been so kind, so amazing—a girl would be nuts not to want this. But, but…”

Shae’s eyes widened with understanding.

“There’s someone else, isn’t there?”

Nicole let her hands fall away. She slowly brought her eyes up to meet Shae’s. The redhead’s jaw trembled as her eyes began to sting. She smiled at the dark skinned woman weakly.

“I met a girl on the way to Woodstock. We liked each other. At least I liked her—a lot. She said she liked me too. We were both scared so we tried to take it slow. The last night there we almost ended up in bed. Well, we did, but didn’t do anything.

“We decided our first time would be special, in a special place just the two of us, not in the middle of some farm on a converted bus with people possibly wandering in and out at inappropriate times. So we slept together, kissed a lot and just enjoyed each other.

“Then, the next morning, she went back to Canada while I came out here. I called her last night, really excited about being offered the opportunity to join the Police here in LA. She kept trying to interrupt me and when I finally said, ‘Waves, what’s wrong?’”

At this point Nicole turned her head, sniffled, then sobbed. Shaking her head, she slowly regained control. She turned back to face Shae.

“She told me she’d slept with a guy a couple nights before. She said she was drunk and she made a mistake, but it reawakened all my insecurities, all my doubts and all my fears. She tried to apologize, but I just couldn’t… I don’t even remember what I said.

“Today I went to the beach feeling a little abandoned and a lot depressed. When I got to Malibu and met you I felt the cloud lift a little. I thought, and still think you are one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever met, and I was definitely attracted. Even more so when we hopped in here.

“But when we actually began to kiss I knew there was something off. Not with you, you’re _smoking_ hot.

“No, there was something wrong with the way I was feeling about doing this, then I looked down at you there in the water… for a brief second you weren’t there anymore, I imagined you were her and it stopped me dead.

“Because I can’t do this—to her, to me and especially to _you_. Shae you’re beautiful and you’ve been so kind to me. I can’t do this with you when all I’ll be seeing is her.

“I’m sorry.”

Shae stared at the redhead, her face carefully masked. Then she smiled almost wistfully and wrapped Nicole in a warm embrace. She kissed her almost chastely, then turned and swam back toward the deep end of the pool and climbed the ladder next to where they’d entered.

The dark skinned woman walked toward a small cabana less than twenty feet from the pool, opened the door and briefly disappeared. Nicole stood in the shallow end, unwilling to move, uneasy at what Shae’s reaction signaled. Finally, she emerged from the cabana dressed in a long white bathrobe, carrying a matching one on her arm.

“Come on out Nicole, you’ll get wrinkled in there.”

Shae was smiling, no trace of anger on her features. Nicole swallowed hard, then hopped out of the pool. She smiled as she accepted the robe.

“Do you want me to just call a cab and go? I’m really sorry about this… I thought I could, but…”

Shae waved her off.

“You’re fine Nicole. I won’t say I’m not disappointed, but I appreciate your honesty. Even if a cold shower is definitely in my immediate future. Come with me, there’s two full baths and we can rinse off, then get dressed.”

Twenty minutes later, the pair got back in Shae’s Porsche and headed back toward the restaurant. The ride was mostly made in silence. When they arrived at the restaurant, Nicole once again turned to her hostess.

“Shae, I’m really sorry, I hope you can forgive me.”

Shae rummaged in her purse and brought out a small white business card. She turned it over and wrote on the back.

“Don’t be silly Nicole, there’s nothing to forgive. I had a wonderful time. It could have been glorious but it was wonderful. Here’s my phone number, and the number on the front is Van’s. Call me. I’d still like you to have dinner with me so we can watch the sunset.”

As Nicole opened the door she was restrained by a hand on her arm. Shae leaned over and brushed the redhead’s cheek with her lips.

“Whoever she is, she’s a lucky girl to have you. I hope she realizes it before it’s too late.”

Nicole smiled weakly and headed for her bike.

….

Almost two months had gone by, the academy was kicking her ass but she was determined to meet the three ladies she’d spent that weekend in August with and discuss the insanity that was possibly trying to escape a small town in Canada. She was off Thanksgiving and the rest of that weekend so they made plans to meet in San Francisco where Rosita had been going through her mother’s belongings.

Nicole had exchanged a few brief letters, notes really, with the younger Earp. The notes were shallow, neither willing to broach the subject that had driven a wedge between Nicole’s hopes and her reality. She decided that this weekend would either pull that wedge out or drive it so deep that she’d head back to LA to lick her wounds and finally get on with her life.

The plane taxied to the terminal and the redhead joined the line of people headed to Baggage Claim. She grabbed her suitcase and headed for the exit. She knew Rosita was supposed to meet her but wasn’t sure if she’d be alone or not.

As Nicole stepped outside into a glorious late fall evening, she heard her name called in a familiar voice.

“Hey Haughtstuff, over here.”

She turned, smiling at the source.

“Wynonna, long time no see.”

“No time for kissy face, Haughtee, Rosita’s in a no parking zone and we’ve got to move our asses out of here.”

The pair walked quickly to a station wagon that had definitely seen better days. The rust fought with the wood paneling to see which controlled the sides of the Ford, which appeared to have been a shade of blue before age dulled it to a gray with hints of the original color in a few spots.

Nicole looked in the back seat, surprised it was empty. Shrugging, she tossed her bags in and climbed in after. She leaned forward, squeezed Rosita’s arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Ro, how’ve you been?”

Rosita smiled as she worked the car out into traffic.

“Okay, still trying to wrap my mind around the insanity. I’ve been through the stuff and I think I’ve found some interesting things to go over.”

Nicole looked at the other occupant.

“And you Wynonna, how are you? Have you had any run-ins with the perps you guys believe killed Conway?”

“Nah, we’ve been trying to keep an eye on their comings and goings, but we’ve managed to keep from any face to face. We do know some stuff.”

Nicole couldn’t keep it inside any longer.

“Where’s Waverly.”

Wynonna turned, expression guarded.

“She didn’t come Nicole. She apologized and said she hoped to see you soon. She’s not feeling so hot these days.”

Nicole felt her stomach roll. Worry etched itself onto her face, “Is she okay?”

The elder Earp nodded, sadness in her voice.

“Yeah, she will be.”

“Wynonna, what’s going on?”

Wynonna took a deep breath and turned to the redhead.

“Nicole, Waverly’s pregnant.”

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_Oh God, it just keeps getting worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this work now has a final chapter count. I will try to post twice a week until it's done. Please let me know what you think.


	18. Moving On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes lives begin to change, how will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan, now that I know the length of this, is to post twice a week until done. It won't be that long since there are only four chapters after this one. Once again, shout out to my awesome beta [Em_McConachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_McConachie/pseuds/Em_McConachie), you have both encouraged me and made this understandable. All mistakes are mine.

Nicole cleaned up the bathroom, checked her bags and left the apartment. Nearing the halfway point of her Academy training, she was stuck with a week and a half off and nothing to do. Fortunately, she had dinner that evening with the Shapiros, then tomorrow, Christmas Day, she was heading for San Francisco.

She planned to spend three days on the road, not wallowing in her loneliness and thinking about a certain brunette in Canada. The trip, which was doable in a single day, would give the redhead time to see the sights, stopping where the spirit moved her. The return trip was slightly more structured, with a stop the Saturday after New Year’s at Shae’s Malibu home for the dinner the pair had talked about months before.

“Geez, Nicole, one would think you dropped off the earth. I haven’t heard from you in almost two months.”

“I’ve been really busy with the academy and barely have the energy to go anywhere, Shae. I haven’t even rode outside the city limits since the day I met you.”

The conversation between the two took place before the Thanksgiving trip to San Francisco. Nicole had begged off staying the entire weekend with Rosita and Wynonna, offering a backlog of assignments at the Academy as her weak excuse. Both women saw through it. After going over some of Rosita’s discoveries, Nicole changed her return flight from Sunday afternoon to Saturday morning.

Rosita and Wynonna both tried unsuccessfully to get her to stay. Both rode with her to the airport, with Wynonna taking one last opportunity to try and get the redhead to change her mind, then trying to plead her baby sister’s case.

“You know, Waves still thinks you are the sun and the stars. She’s moping around the house when she’s not taking extra shifts at Shorty’s. When she first found out she was pregnant, she was inconsolable. She was so depressed, we actually talked about trying to get an abortion but finally decided it was too risky.

“I’m pretty sure baby-girl wouldn’t have gone through with it, but you never know. She did say when she first found out that she was going to give the baby up for adoption. Give her a chance Red, she’s devastated by what happened and really cares for you.”

Nicole stared out the window without replying. Finally, when the elder Earp thought she was never going to answer, the redhead sighed.

“Look Wy, I don’t know what I think about this. I came up here determined to talk to Waverly and figure out if there still was any future for us. Now, I realize the chances of anything long term are damn near impossible. She may or may not even like me, or women for that matter. She’s almost a thousand miles away. And she’s pregnant.

“This is too much for me to deal with right now. I’m sorry, but getting through the Academy has to be my priority. It’s my one shot at becoming a cop and I won’t let it go without giving it my all. But I will tell you one thing that I know despite all that’s happened.

“I’ve never once changed my feelings about Waverly Earp. I’ve never met anyone, I think I’ll never meet anyone, and don’t necessarily want to meet anyone, like her. For the rest of my life, even if I never see her again, I believe anyone I meet will be compared to her and come up lacking.”

The station wagon was pulling up to the terminal when Wynonna took one last parting shot.

“You know, a person once told me if she ever had a shot with someone as beautiful and wonderful as my baby sister, she’d grab on and never let go. This sounds like letting go without a fight to me. Hard don’t mean impossible, and now don’t mean forever.”

Nicole smiled sadly as she opened the back door and slid out.

“Thanks Wy, tell Waves I missed her. Rosita, I wish I could stay, but I have to get my head on straight.”

….

When Nicole returned, she spent the rest of the weekend holed up in her apartment, not even letting the Shapiros know she came back early. By Monday, the rigors of the Academy had driven most of her depression away as she fought to keep her position as the #1 Trainee. If she stayed in the top three, she’d get her choice of precincts.

Lieutenant Harding worked out of Hollywood and wanted her to pick his division when she graduated. It was one of the plums for LAPD and he was determined to get her in there.

“Sir, I don’t even know if I can finish in the top three, why are we still talking about this?”

Nicole was having lunch one Saturday after she put in two hours extra range time and forty-five minutes sparring to hone her self defense skills. She’d just finished up with an instructor where she held her own against a 180 pound former wrestler turned officer who agreed reluctantly to face off with her.

By the end the pair was covered in sweat and Nicole was sporting a fresh bruise that was going to be deep purple for the next week or so along her left thigh. Jason, her opponent, appeared unscathed, however he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they headed off the mat.

“That was the best I’ve ever seen from a trainee, Haught. And I’ve yet to see a woman, of any level, stick with me like that. You’re good.”

The words made the bruise worth it. As she was about to enter the locker room, a voice stopped her.

“Hey Red. Nice job out there. Want to get some lunch? I’ll buy.”

Wesley Harding was standing near the hallway to the locker room.

“How long have you been here Sir?”

“Long enough to know you’re damn good. That was impressive work with Fromm. He’s one of our instructor trainees and you don’t get to that position without knowing your shit. You did well and I could tell he wasn’t holding anything back.”

Nicole blushed, pleased at the praise. Harding continued.

“Now get your ass dressed, we’ll get a bite to eat.”

When they got to the tiny restaurant that catered to the force, Harding started in on her coming to join him at Hollywood Division. When Nicole objected that she had to first finish in the top three, the Lieutenant scoffed.

“Nicole, I’ve seen you in action that rivals any you’ll see out there.” He pointed to the street. “I’ve also gotten a couple of reports from the academy. And then I find you here on a Saturday morning when most of the trainees are sleeping, nursing their wounds from another week of Academy hell.

“You’re the best we have coming in and I know you’ll have your choice of assignments. Now when are you going to get on that bike and come out to my house for dinner? My wife is starting to think you’re a myth.”

Nicole blushed.

“I’m leaving Christmas Day for a trip to San Francisco. I’ll be gone our entire break. But when I get back, I promise the first weekend I’m free.”

Harding raised his eyebrows.

“I’ve heard that before.”

….

The trip to San Francisco was three days of relaxation, sightseeing and reflection. She was really looking forward to seeing Rosita and seeing the information again. Quite honestly, she hardly paid attention over the Thanksgiving weekend, lost in thoughts of Waverly and what might have been.

The month since had seen her begin to process the entire Earp situation, from the discussion of a possible curse to the attraction to the younger Earp sibling. She believed she’d begun to come out the other side of the pit she’d sunk into the night Waverly told her about sleeping with some stranger.

Then, when she’d started to think she might get past it, Waverly didn’t show up in San Francisco. While her sickness due to the pregnancy was a legitimate excuse, she still believed part of it was the fact that the younger Earp was backing away from them… from _her_. She spent a brutal week hiding away in her apartment almost every moment she wasn’t training.

While Nicole believed she’d eventually move on, she still thought of Waverly not only in the morning when she awakened and at night before going to sleep, thoughts of the brunette slipped into her mind unbidden at random times during the day.

The time on the road helped as she was gradually coming around to the idea that a life without a soulmate could still be a life fulfilled. She briefly stopped in Malibu, had lunch with Shae and planned their dinner a week away at Van’s. The dark-skinned beauty harbored no ill will, and during the lunch, Nicole broached the subject of their near encounter at Shae’s home.

“I’m so sorry about that night, Shae, I probably should have never gone back with you to your house. I’m glad you weren’t so pissed at me—with good reason I might add—that you never wanted to see me again.”

Shae smiled genuinely.

“I won’t say I wasn’t disappointed, but I’m glad you were honest with me. I wouldn’t have wanted to hook up with you under those circumstances. I have no problem with a fun encounter, but I don’t want to be someone’s surrogate lover.

“I think we’ll do just fine as friends, although…”

The pair laughed, then decided friendship was probably the best option.

 _At least for now_.

….

Carmel by the Sea was Nicole’s next stop. She got there around noon the following day and spent the entire day wandering the galleries and museums of the tiny city on Monterey. By the time she was done it was nearing midnight and she crashed in a local hotel.

Early the next morning she was up and on the road, stopping briefly at the Monterey Fair Grounds where the festival just over two years ago had led in a weird way to Woodstock. She arrived at the outskirts of San Francisco and made her way through weekend traffic to the Haight-Ashbury district.

She pulled up to a run-down warehouse building, double checking the address on her map. Several hippie types were hanging out near the entrance, their heads turned toward the redhead as she removed her helmet and shook out her hair.

“I’m looking for Rosita.”

“Nicole, is that you?” A familiar voice, not Rosita’s. She looked around, spotted the source and smiled in recognition.

“Cain… long time no see.”

The man responsible for sheltering the ladies in New York walked over to her and, after she’d dismounted, wrapped her in a bear hug. Releasing her, he held her at arms length.

“Man, you’re a sight for sore eyes. Ever since she knew you were coming she’s been ‘Nicole this, Nicole that’ plus she actually cleaned her place up for your arrival. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it look that good.”

Another voice, this one unmistakeable, came from behind Nicole.

“Quiet Cain, you’re messing with my image. Hey Red, long time no see. And—my place is always neat.”

Nicole turned and embraced the tiny firecracker. The hug went on long enough that someone in the group wolf-whistled. The pair separated, pink painting their cheeks. Rosita turned her head.

“Not like that guys, we’re just good friends.”

Nicole smiled at her friend.

“How have you been Ro’? I’m sorry I was such a buzzkill at Thanksgiving.”

Rosita smiled back, then wrapped her arm around Nicole’s shoulder.

“Let’s get your stuff and get you situated. We’ll talk upstairs.”

The pair grabbed the redhead’s packs from the saddlebags and headed up three flights of stairs. Upon reaching the third floor, Rosita led them across an open space littered with sofas, blankets and random items. Nicole noticed at least three guitars, some things that looked like the bongs they’s seen and used at Woodstock and several board games.

“We spend a lot of time right here,” Rosita waved at the sofas as they passed. “There are fifteen people staying here right now, but we’ve has as many as 25 and as few as eight. People come and they go, some like me are planning on staying for the long haul.”

Nicole was staring around, taking in the entire scene.

“Who owns this place? Don’t they charge you guys rent?”

Rosita shook her head.

“Some investment company owns it, and it’s technically for sale. I’ve been here for years and never saw anyone from the company or the Real Estate agency that has a sign in the front window. Cain was here before me and he said several buildings in the ‘Haight’ are like this.

“I know there are other places where people crash in the neighborhood, but Cain, Little John and Tiny keep everybody in line. There are stories about fights, robbery and even rape at some of the other places. I stayed because this is the safest place I’ve ever had.”

The tiny firecracker’s voice was growing softer as she finished. Nicole glanced over and saw the melancholy look on her friend’s face. She stopped, dropped her backpack and embraced the woman.

“Rosita, you’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. To go through what you have and come out the other side—well, you’re pretty special.”

Rosita winked at her.

“Yeah, you say that now, but back at the concert you couldn’t even see me, blinded by your crush on Waverly.”

Nicole dropped her head, then looked back. The pair smiled at each other, then continued on to Rosita’s room. There were three walls of rooms forming a “U” around the open space. The front of the building had several refrigerators and ovens standing between ten foot high windows spaced evenly across that wall.

The redhead noticed none of the rooms appeared to have doors. Instead, curtains were hung on a rod at the top of the doorway. Most stood open, a few had been drawn across the doorways. Rosita noticed and explained.

“There were no doors on these rooms when Cain first got here. He wanted to establish an atmosphere of trust and decided a curtain was as good as any door. If people violate that trust, they’re gone. We share food, clothing where possible and the recreational stuff.”

She smirked at the last comment while Nicole rolled her eyes.

“I’ll show you my room.”

At one corner, a tie-dyed curtain with primary colors hung over one of the doorways. Rosita smiled and pulled it back, revealing a sizable area. There was a large, queen-size bed against a wall, two large windows along another, and a desk, dresser and large wardrobe against the third.

A smaller, twin size bed was stuck in the corner where the window wall joined the one with the desk. Rosita indicated it.

“I had them bring this in for you—knew you probably wouldn’t want to share a bed. Not that I’d mind though.”

The tiny firecracker waggled her eyebrows. Nicole just laughed.

“Ro, I’d love to sleep with you, but it would only be sleep. I’ve got enough issues without adding someone as hot as you to the mix.”

Rosita smiled, a genuine one devoid of mischief.

“I wouldn’t think anything less of you Red, considering you wouldn’t do anything the night you and Waverly slept together in the Love Bus.”

Nicole’s eyes widened, then she smiled and shook her head.

“Well, I guess I won’t have any secrets around the three of you.”

….

The pair was sitting in the large gathering area, sharing a couch as they finished off burgers from a small cafe in the Haight. The room was large enough that, even with a dozen others sitting around, they had some semblance of privacy. Nicole was bringing Rosita up to speed on her life in LA and the training she’d been undergoing.

“I’ve outworked every single one of my fellow recruits. Right now I’m number one in the class and it’s starting to piss a couple of the guys off. They think there’s no way ‘some girl’ can beat them out for the top spot. The thing is, only a couple small parts of the evaluation could be affected by their size and strength.

“There’s little chance a pair of six foot four, two hundred fifty pound Neanderthals are going to beat me out. There are a couple of tiny, wiry guys working almost as hard as I am, but I have the experience of the Army and growing up in Texas with a Ranger for a grandfather. No one in the class can hold a candle to my shooting.”

Nicole grabbed her friend’s arm. When Rosita looked up she was shaking her head, red-faced.

“But I’ll tell you this, there are days when I feel like I’ve gone to sleep and woke up in _Patriarchal Bullshit Land_.”

The tiny firecracker started laughing. Nicole looked slightly offended, then joined in. Rosita smirked at the redhead.

“Harsh, Red, that’s harsh.”

“True though—I dream of the day we have access to all the men have simply by the fact that they were born with an appendage that most of them don’t even know how to use.”

They laughed quietly together, then Rosita tapped the redhead on the shoulder.

“I know you don’t swing that way, but believe it or not there are some guys who do actually know what they’re doing in the sack.”

Nicole smiled mischievously.

“I know, but it’s fun to talk about them like they always do about us.”

Rosita stood and gathered up their plates and soda cans.

“Come on. Let’s go get some of the stuff you came to see.”

….

The pair walked down three flights of stairs into a dimly lit storage area. There were several rows of cubicles, each having three wooden walls with a screened type door that was reinforced by rebar. Many were empty, but several had padlocks on the door with a curtain drawn from the inside. Rosita indicated the locked doors.

“Our trust only goes so far. Anything of real value we store down here and only the person who owns the locker has the key or the combination to the padlock. This one’s mine.”

Nicole turned away as Rosita reached for the padlock and spun it around. Thirty seconds later, the redhead heard an audible click, then the tiny firecracker’s voice.

“Thanks, it’s open.”

Rosita swung the door open and they entered. Nicole saw very few items inside the locker: three cardboard boxes against the wall, two suitcases and, leaning against one of them, a backpack that appeared full of books. Rosita pointed at the pack.

“You’ve been bragging about being in the best shape of your life Red, you can carry that. It’s everything I’ve found that has anything to do with the time we spent in Purgatory. We can go over it up in my room.”

Nicole shouldered the backpack and grimaced.

“Okay, I didn’t think you were going to store the Encyclopedia Britannica in here.”

Rosita laughed.

“Come on, you big baby, it’s not that bad.”

“It’s heavy Ro’. Let’s get going before I change my mind.”

A few minutes later, a red-faced Nicole dropped the pack on Rosita’s bed.

“I’m going to go lay down for awhile and recover.”

Rosita stared at her friend.

“Okay… I’m sorry Red, I could have helped I guess.”

Nicole had turned toward the bed Rosita had brought in for her. She turned back to the tiny firecracker, smirking.

“Psyche… I just wanted to get a little back. _Big baby_ , huh? I’ll have you know there are more than half the men in my class that can’t dead lift what I can.”

“Okay, Charlene Atlas, you’re big and strong. Now can we stop fooling around and go through this stuff?”

The redhead nodded.

“I’m ready.”

….

Much later, Nicole looked over at her hostess and frowned.

“I know you and Wynonna have been through this, but doesn’t it seem that the key to ending this whole thing is this Bobo guy?”

Rosita nodded.

“That’s what Wynonna and I figured out too. My mom overheard enough conversations that indicated he is not only the leader, but the only one in the entire Revenant group capable of thinking for himself.

“It’s like the rest of them are like those monsters in _Night of the Living Dead_ , you know, that movie that came out a year or so ago. No brain, just following blindly. Not that they can’t function—but without Bobo that’s probably what they’d be in a short time. Mindless robots wandering around in search of someone to lead them.”

Nicole’s face lit up.

“Exactly, so all we have to do is get rid of this Bobo guy, and the rest of them will be like shooting fish in a barrel. The curse would be as good as over.”

Rosita shook her head in the negative.

“You make it sound so easy, Nicole. You’ve never seen nor met Bobo. He’s evil incarnate—he’s terrifying and he’s smart. Plus he has some control over _Peacemaker_. At least that’s what Wynonna believes based on her research from her own family’s journals.

“She said not only do we need to get him alone, or at least away from the other Revenants’ protection, but we need to surprise him with the gun. If he knows it’s coming, he can do something with his hands to either force Wynonna to miss or cause her to lose her grip on the gun altogether.

“So somehow we need to get him isolated and unsuspecting and, do it when Wynonna can take a shot with _Peacemaker_. It’s complicated.”

Nicole paged through Rosita’s mom’s journal. She appeared lost in thought. Then she smiled faintly.

“The key is the crystals… if we disrupt the supply some way, he’ll come out of hiding and may be distracted enough to be taken. We have to get the crystals.”

Rosita appeared confused.

“Why the crystals?”

“Without them the entire group is stuck inside the Ghost River Triangle, right?”

Rosita nodded.

“We know of two times Revenants have gotten out, your mom’s murder and Conway. There’s no way there haven’t been more times we don’t know about. Your mom wrote about the importance of the crystals—Bobo went to extremes to get the chemists and supplies to make them.

“He may have plans to do something as long as they have freedom to travel wherever they wish. We have to show those plans can be disrupted. Only Bobo would realize something was going on. He might travel with a few Revenants, but only he would be smart enough to understand what was going on and try to stop it.

“We have to stop the production of the crystals, maybe kidnap the chemists. That’s the way to draw him out. I can’t be up there until I’ve finished the academy, but you and Wynonna can at least draw up plans to disrupt the crystals, possibly eliminate the chemists—whatever it takes to through Bobo off his game.

“Then, maybe we can all three of us come up with something that might give us a chance to get him where he would expose himself and give us a chance of taking him out.”

Rosita stared at the redhead.

“Nicole, you keep saying the three of us. Did you forget Waverly is a part of this as well?”

Nicole shook her head.

“She needs to stay out of it.”

“Why Nicole? Just because you have a thing for her?”

“No Ro’, it’s because she’s got a responsibility to more than herself now. In a few months she’s going to be a mom and responsible for a life other than hers. No matter what you think, I think, or for that matter what she thinks, we need to keep her out of this.”

Rosita was staring at the redhead, trying to catch up.

“You’ve given this a lot of thought, haven’t you?”

Nicole’s eyes were shining.

“Some nights I cry myself to sleep thinking about it. Some mornings I wake up with tears on my face from dreaming about it. In my free time it’s all I think about... God help me.”

Rosita reached for her friend’s hand.

“If Wynonna’s right, Waverly is still thinking about you—maybe as much as you think about her. Maybe the two of you should get together and talk.”

Nicole shook her head.

“She’s got more serious stuff going on. She doesn’t need me to come in and make her life even more complicated. She was, and probably still is, straight, and any small infatuation with me over a few days isn’t going to change that.

“And even if it would, she’s a thousand miles away from me—no way to start, let alone have, a relationship. Much less a relationship she’s not even sure she wants or would be willing to fight for—and that’s what it would have to be, any relationship with another woman is going to be a battle—with friends, family and society.

“And if we could get beyond that, she’s pregnant.

“Imagine bringing a child into this situation, trying to do what’s best for it, and making a relationship as difficult as ours work. I don’t see any way it’s possible.

“God Ro’, I wish I was wrong, but I don’t see any way this can work.”

Tears had spilled over now and were sliding down the redhead’s cheeks. She shook herself, trying to regain control. After a few minutes of silence, with Rosita gently holding her hand, Nicole smiled sadly and wiped her face.

“Let’s see if there’s anything else in here that will help us end this damn curse.”

….

The return trip was uneventful. Dinner at Shae’s had a different atmosphere, with both trying to figure out if a friendship could result from a meeting and encounter that began as something so different.

The pair parted on good terms, Shae only mentioning their first meeting as Nicole climbed back on her bike for the trip home.

“I’d ask you to stay, but I think we’re a long way from getting past our first meeting to friends who can have a girl’s sleepover without that first night causing some tension.”

Nicole agreed and the two ladies agreed to meet again at the restaurant in two weeks. The redhead’s trip home was filled with scenes of Waverly mixed with the tall, dark-skinned beauty—but she fell asleep that night with memories of a blazing red ball sinking into a calm dark expanse.

The sunset was almost enough to lighten her mood.

….

“Ohhhhhh!! Shit!! I can’t stand it! Ahhhhh…..”

Wynonna reached for her sister’s hand and squeezed.

“Just one more baby girl, just one more push….”

The doctor nodded.

“She’s right Ms. Earp, we’re almost there. Give us one big push…”

“Ahhhhh….”

And relief, Waverly had never felt such relief. Then, seconds later, crying—possibly the sweetest sound she’d ever heard. The pain started to recede and she reached for Wynonna’s hand. The doctor handed a bloody bundle to a nurse in the delivery room.

“It’s a boy, Ms. Earp, and he looks healthy. He sure has a great set of lungs.”

Waverly smiled, joy leaking from her eyes. She smiled up at her sister and squeezed her hand.

“A boy, Nonna, and he’s healthy.”

“You did good baby girl. Now get some rest.”

Waverly wouldn’t let go of her sister’s hand.

“Not yet, Nonna, we have to name him. I had names picked out for either a boy or a girl. A girl was going to be named Alice. But for a boy, I wanted to name him William Nicholas Earp. I’m going to call him Nicky.”

Wynonna raised her eyebrows.

“Nicky, huh? I wonder why.”

Waverly colored.

“I still feel something for her, Nonna, something I never felt for anyone before. I guess any hope of seeing her again is pretty much gone, but I want to remember her. I’m going to devote my life to seeing _this_ Nicky is loved and knows he’s loved by me. I told you when I decided I wanted to keep him that he was going to be my focus, my reason for living.

“I won’t let anything come between us, and any man or woman who wants to get close to me is going to have to realize that or hit the road. From now on, it’s Nicky and me… oh and you of course.”

Wynonna smiled and leaned down to kiss her sister on the forehead.

“Get some rest.”

Waverly and Nicky went home three days later. Wynonna had converted the largest bedroom at the _Homestead_ into a mother’s suite, complete with nursery. The younger Earp stayed with her son for the first six weeks, not even leaving home to go shopping. Finally she returned to work at Shorty’s with Gus and Wynonna splitting babysitting duties for a few days.

Waverly’s friends came up with ways to help and support her, Stephanie and Chrissy pitching in when Gus or Wynonna weren’t available. The younger Earp was scheduled three days a week on the afternoon shift when she first returned. As it was, she was sitting at the bar, waiting for the dinner rush to begin, when she looked up and noticed a familiar face on the television.

_Where have I seen him before?_

She walked over and turned up the volume in time to hear the end of the broadcast.

“ _Staff Sergeant Gregory Williams is survived by his parents. Services will be held in Regina next week as his body still hasn’t returned from Vietnam. Once again, details are sketchy but he’s the thirty-fourth Canadian to die in the conflict in Southeast Asia._ ”

Waverly started shaking, then raced to the bathroom. She made it just in time to empty her lunch into the bowl. Her stomach heaved until there was nothing left. She knelt, head against the cool porcelain until she felt strong enough to stand.

She washed her face, then slipped upstairs and brushed her teeth. She came back down to find Gus serving the lone customer who’d wandered in while she was either in the bathroom or upstairs. Her aunt stared reproachfully but her expression turned to one of concern.

“Child, you’re pale as a ghost. Are you sick?”

The younger Earp’s eyes watered, then tears spilled down her cheeks.

“Nicky’s father, it was just on the news—killed over there.”

Gus’s jaw dropped. She reached for her niece.

“Are you sure?”

Waverly nodded.

“There are few Canadians over there. I would guess the odds of another Gregory Williams of Regina being in Nam are a billion to one. Same name, same hometown and now he’s dead. I never knew what I was going to tell Nicky about his father… I guess now I can honestly say he died a hero.”

Gus hugged her niece, then nodded at the door.

“Go home, get some rest, hug your baby. I’ll see you tomorrow or next week. Don’t come in tomorrow if you don’t feel up to it. I’ll cover you instead of watching Nicky.”

Waverly nodded, a tight smile on her face.

“Thanks Gus.”

….

“ _And the number one recruit in the 1969-1970 class, Nicole Haught._ ”

The crowd applauded enthusiastically as Nicole walked proudly across the stage to stand next to Lieutenant Wesley Harding. Her former CO pinned the gold shield to her uniform, stepped back and saluted. Nicole returned the salute, expressionless, but Harding could see the pride shining in her eyes.

Minutes later, the ceremony complete, Lieutenant Harding wrapped an arm around the redhead.

“Welcome to Hollywood Division, Officer Haught. You’re going to be a great addition to our team. Now, no excuses, no bull—my home, 6:30 tonight. Angela is making a pot roast and you will be there.”

“Thank you sir, I will.”

She made her way off the stage and looked up only to feel a small body crash into her left side.

“Nicole! You finished Number One! You’re the best!”

The redhead scooped the boy up in her arms and hugged him.

“Danny, as long as I’m number one with you, that’s all I care about.”

Beaming the boy touched the gold shield.

“Mommy, isn’t the badge cool? I want to be a police officer when I grow up.”

Eliza’s eyes widened as she stared at Nicole. The new officer patted Danny on the arm.

“You’ve got plenty of time to decide if that’s what you really want. Yesterday you told me you wanted to be a race car driver.”

“Well, I can be a race car driver, and a police officer. I can be whatever I want—isn’t that what you told me?”

“That’s right sweetie, but remember I told you that you can do anything you want to do if you’re willing to work hard enough. Don’t forget the work part—it’s what separates the dreamers from the doers.”

The boy looked at her, a hint of confusion crossing his features. Nicole set him down and rubbed his hair.

“Like I said, you don’t have to decide anything right away. All you need to do now is work hard in school and make your mom and I proud.”

Eliza hugged her neighbor, then held her at arm’s length.

“What’s the matter Nicole, I thought you’d be floating on air?”

“Just thinking about some of the people I wish had seen this. My grandfather….”

Eliza nodded knowingly.

“And a certain lady from Canada.”

Nicole shrugged.

“Can’t have everything.”

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal.

_Graduated today. Proud but wish she could have been here. Best of times, worst of times._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the Revenants cause problems and our girls finally see each other. How will that go? Tease! ;) Please let me know what you think about this chapter and our entire adventure. And thanks to all who have stuck around.


	19. Hello Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in LA, then a long-awaited reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to [Em_McConachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_McConachie/pseuds/Em_McConachie) for her amazing beta work.

Nicolle was coming out of the ladies’ room when Harding stood.

“Break’s over Haught—you’re rolling with me.”

“I’m out of uniform, sir.”

“But we’re _never_ off duty. There’s a call across the street. Possible OD.”

Nicole had gotten into the habit of meeting with her former CO at least every other week since joining Hollywood Division. They usually met in different locations around Hollywood. Lieutenant Harding would give her the lowdown on each area—gang influence, drug trafficking, prostitution—which areas had what issues and where they all blended together.

Many days, their rotating shifts wouldn’t match up so one would be off duty, but they made it a point to meet regularly and it was obvious to the entire Division Harding was mentoring her. A few jealous colleagues had even begun to circulate rumors that there was more to the relationship than simply mentoring.

Nicole had come out to Harding weeks ago, receiving an eye roll and one comment.

“Yeah, I knew that in Nam, is there any reason you’re telling me this now?”

When she stared at him in shock, he laughed.

“I’m a detective Nicole, I observe people. You were a great nurse over there, compassionate and competent. But good-looking guys were always hitting on you and you never responded. Remember Dr. Ennis?”

The redhead blushed as the memory washed over her. Ennis stopping her as she was headed out for a weekend in Saigon, asking if he could tag along.

_“Sorry doc, you might cramp my style. I like you but quite frankly, you’re not my type.”_

_Then, seeing his face darken, she leaned in and whispered._

_“Don’t be offended but I’m not into guys.”_

_Ennis’ eyes widened, then he smiled ruefully._

_“Well shit. How did I miss that?”_

_The redhead smirked._

_“I try to be professional over here, but what happens in Saigon, stays in Saigon.”_

She stared at Harding, then took a drink from her water.

“Did he talk to you about when he asked me out?”

The Lieutenant shook his head.

“No, but when I asked him why he never flirted with you when he was always hitting on hot nurses, he wouldn’t answer. He just looked down and said something like ‘ask her’ and walked away.

“I didn’t put it all together right away, but then I watched you with your fellow nurses and saw that there were a couple of really good looking ladies that you looked at the way the guys looked at you.

“So back to my original question, why are you telling me this now?”

The redhead felt relief wash over her.

_He doesn’t care. Well, he always was a class act._

“I’ve gotten to know Jenkins pretty well since I was partnered with him. He’s seen it all on the street and has told me he doesn’t want to go any higher—he just wants to get his next few years in and retire to Arizona. He talks about it a lot.

“Well, he said there are a few cops that think I’m getting special treatment from you because we’re more than colleagues, if you know what I mean.”

Harding shook his head.

“People are always going to talk Nicole. I don’t care if you don’t. But since we’re on the subject, if I were you I would keep your sexuality under wraps for the foreseeable future. There are still enough people who would be happy to use it against you. And there are still too many people above both of us who would listen.

“All that should matter is how good a copper you are. Unfortunately, if you’re black, Latino or female, it can still hold you back. We’re getting there as a society, but there’s a long way to go. And I’ve heard of a few people who were gay being ostracized by both their fellow officers and their higher ups.”

Nicole was grateful for the advice and the other bits and pieces she picked up at her sessions with the former Army Captain. Today’s had been cut short by the call Harding had received on the radio he always carried. The pair headed out the door, reaching for their IDs and hanging them over their heads.

The Landmark Motor Hotel was across the street and less than a block away. Within five minutes the two officers approached the office as an ambulance sailed in and parked next to a wildly painted Porsche. The manager was standing with a man and pointed toward the ambulance as they held up their shields.

“Room 105.”

They approached the room on high alert. People on some drugs—cocaine, LSD and amphetamines had been known to exhibit aggressive behavior and unprepared cops had been injured. Harding warned the redhead.

“We’re not in uniform, no cuffs and I hope we don’t need the guns. But be very careful and watch your back until we clear the room.”

Both drew their weapons, Harding pushed open the door and Nicole went in low and fast. The ex CO followed, checking behind the door and looking over at the rookie. Nicole nodded.

“Clear.”

Harding held up his hand, indicating the unmade bed.

“Check the side, I’ll clear the bath.”

Nicole moved slowly toward the bed, listening for any sound from the bathroom. Seconds later Harding appeared and nodded clear. Nicole was standing at the foot of the bed, staring between its side and the wall.

“Here Lieutenant, she’s here.”

She pulled a pair of plastic gloves from her pocket and pulled them on. Then carefully avoiding the liquid that had pooled near the body, she felt for a pulse. She looked over at Harding and shook her head.

“She’s dead sir.”

Nicole had brushed the strawberry blonde hair of the woman back to feel her carotid artery. She glanced back as she began to stand and froze, gasping.

“Oh God! It’s her.”

Harding looked over from the table where he’d been inspecting what appeared to be drug paraphernalia.

“Who?”

“ ** _Janis Joplin!_** ”

Harding’s face showed his confusion. Then, as he recognized the name, he frowned.

“Are you sure?”

The redhead nodded.

“Positive. I met her a year ago at Woodstock. She’s always been one of my idols. Fearless… anyway it’s her, I’m sure.”

Harding had joined the rookie at the side of the bed. The deceased was wearing a bathrobe that appeared undone. After gloving, the Lieutenant moved where Nicole had been standing and brushed her hair back briefly. Then, noticing a trail of liquid from the large pool near her feet, he pulled back the robe.

“What the hell?”

Nicole looked over and, for a brief moment, had a sense of deja vu. Bile rose in her throat as she went spinning back to a tent in New York. The deceased singer had gouges slashed along her abdomen. Part of the area had been ripped open. She turned and stumbled for the door.

“Oh no… oh God… curse..”

She stopped at a voice, filled with command like she hadn’t heard since Nam.

“ ** _Haught!_** Get it together, **_now_ _!_** We’ve got a job to do.”

Nicole stopped, took a deep breath and physically shook herself. Then, steadying, she turned back.

“Sorry sir.”

Exerting a steely control, the rookie followed through with the protocols she’d been taught at the academy. They sealed the room, noted all they could without moving the body or any of the items found around the room. When the Medical Examiner’s wagon arrived, Harding held them up.

“Homicide’s on the way. There are signs it’s not simply an overdose.”

Three hours later, Nicole followed the Lieutenant back to the restaurant where they’d gotten the call. Before she left, Harding stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

“You did well in there officer. Just a reminder—you don’t talk about this with anybody. The fact that she’s famous, that she was murdered—it’s all going to create chaos with the investigation.

“We usually withhold certain pieces of evidence, both to trip up perps and for those who love to confess to stuff they never did. Stick to protocol.”

Nicole nodded. Harding smiled.

“As I said Nicole, you did very well. And I’m sorry for your loss.”

The redhead smiled sadly.

“I didn’t know her sir, I just met her once. And it’s the world’s loss as well.”

The Lieutenant nodded. Nicole walked toward her bike, mind racing. She reached into her pocket, fingers ghosting over the small green crystal she’d pocketed—there were several on the table and three on the floor near the entertainer’s body. Well, two now.

_I know what he said is protocol, but do I call Wynonna?_

….

Nicole walked into the bar looking for the Lieutenant. It took her eyes a few seconds before they adjusted to the dimly lit area. Harding was sitting in the back with two men Nicole recognized as the pair she’d met at the murder scene. The former CO waved her back.

“Sorry I’m late Lieutenant, some dumb-ass decided to try to run from a traffic stop. Damn paperwork. Got here as soon as I could change.”

Harding nodded, then indicated the other men.

“You met Dixon and Reese Sunday at the motel. We’ve got a small situation with the Joplin case.”

Nicole leaned in.

“You mean the Joplin _murder_.”

Harding stared at the rookie.

“Well that’s the situation. It’s being classified as a drug overdose, pure and simple.”

Nicole stood.

“ ** _Bullshit!_** ”

The Lieutenant grabbed her by the arm, pulling her down. Several customers had looked over and once the redhead returned to her chair, the patrons returned to their drinks.

“Now listen to me, Rookie, and get this through your head. If you want to remain an officer in the LAPD, sometimes shit comes down that will go against your principles and your better judgement. Just know this—you bitching won’t change anything, you sounding off won’t get you anything but fired.

“You understand me?”

Nicole’s face was still red, but she was coming back down. She processed Harding’s words realizing he’d probably said something similar to what she had just said.

_Only more politic. And to much higher-ups._

“Fine, but I don’t have to like it.”

Harding’s smile was completely lacking in humor.

“Just remember it. And think before you spout off—at least until you know your audience.”

Dixon, a short, heavyset, mid-fifties white guy shook his head.

“You’re as fiery as your hair, Red. I hope you understand how much trouble that temper can get you in if you’re not careful about it. But in all honesty, you just said what we all were thinking.”

Reese, easily six-five, two hundred fifty pounds, with almost charcoal colored skin nodded, but remained silent. Nicole shook her head.

“So whoever did this just goes off scot-free to kill some other poor soul? How does that work? When do the powers that be pull their heads out of their asses and let us do our job?”

Harding reached for her hand.

“Look Nicole, even if they were willing to go down this road, you wouldn’t be part of it. I could get updates and inside info, but neither one of us would be on the case. We’re just the first on scene and once our reports go in, it’s up to those guys. They’re the ones who are _really_ getting screwed on this.”

The rookie shook her head once again.

“What a cluster. I wonder if anyone will ever know what happened to her.”

She left the bar, hand in her pocket, rubbing the crystal she’d grabbed in Joplin’s room just three days before.

_Glad I didn’t tell anyone else about this but I think Wynonna needs to know._

….

_**Four days earlier.** _

_The woman reached for the bartender, knocking her empty glass over._

_“Whoops… hey barkeep, one more.”_

_The man looked over at his customer._

_“Haven’t you had enough?”_

_As the woman began to argue, another female, short with black hair came over to the bar._

_“I’ll take care of her, give her another and put it on my tab.”_

_The woman sitting at the bar turned, a smile faintly appearing._

_“Thanks, I’m Janis, do I know you?”_

_“No, Miss Joplin, I’m Cora and I’m a huge fan. Would you like to join me for a few minutes? I’ve got a bottle of Kentucky bourbon at my table.”_

_The singer smiled._

_“Now you’re speaking my language.”_

_An hour later, the pair left the bar. Joplin looked around._

_“I left my car at the motel, shit! I’m going to have to grab a cab.”_

_Cora took her by the elbow._

_“I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we go back to your place and keep this party going? I’ve got another bottle, some smack, if you’re into it, and some stuff that will absolutely blow your mind.”_

_The entertainer looked at her companion and grinned._

_“Sweetheart, I may have to marry you.”_

….

_The singer was raging—the alcohol and drugs fueling her anger._

_“The bastards were supposed to meet me here, never showed… I’ll show them. I don’t need them, don’t need any of them.”_

_Cora had pulled a small pipe from her jacket. She had laid three packets of white powder on the night stand before telling the singer they should try these crystals first, then do the smack. The entertainer was still ranting._

_“I just cut the best track ever—a cover of Bobby McGee. Yesterday I finished Mercedes Benz and tomorrow I’m adding some vocals. This album is going to show the world what I can do and those guys can take a flying leap… hey where’s the fun stuff?”_

_Cora held up the pipe._

_“These crystals will absolutely take you to the moon.”_

_She bent her head, hiding the red glow from her eyes as she hit the pipe. She handed the pipe to the singer, then stood and pulled her jacket off._

_“Mind if I get more comfortable?”_

_Joplin’s eyebrows rose as she hit the pipe. She inhaled deeply, then set it down and reached for the black-haired woman._

_“I think we both should.”_

_Moments later, as she faded to black, the only thing she could see clearly was her companion’s eyes glowing bright red._

….

Several weeks had gone by and Nicole was still uncertain if she should go against Lieutenant Harding and tell Wynonna about what happened. She was on patrol one evening when her radio sparked to life.

“ _Code 20 parking garage at following address._ ”

Nicole wrote down the address and grabbed her mic.

“ _Four-Adam-1-6 responding._ ”

Jenkins was out with the flu which had devastated Hollywood’s uniformed cops. Nicole and several others were riding solo during the outbreak which served two purposes—it gave the division coverage over more area and it helped protect the healthy officers from being infected if one of them got sick. Cooped up in a unit for a 12 hour shift with someone coming down with the flu was a sure way to get it yourself.

As she pulled up to the parking structure, which was actually several floors under a four story office building, she saw a familiar vehicle.

_Lieutenant beat me here. Wonder who the officer is that needed assistance._

The rookie pulled in behind Harding’s car and headed for the entrance to the garage. As she walked down the slight incline, a man and woman came racing out. The woman was crying hysterically.

The man just pointed back the way they’d come.

“In there, by the elevator… God it’s awful. Blood… blood.”

The pair kept going. Nicole tried to call them back to no avail. Wishing she had more information (or at least a partner), the rookie drew her service weapon and cautiously went into the parking structure.

Her head was swiveling as she approached the elevator located in the center of the structure. Over a smaller sedan, the rookie could see the top couple of feet of the elevator. The doors were opening and closing however they only closed about halfway before opening again.

As the officer approached she realized a body was preventing the doors from closing all the way. As she drew closer to the doors, she couldn’t help the feeling that the body on the ground was familiar. Then, black spots swam in front of her eyes and she fought back the nausea threatening to overwhelm her.

_Oh no, Lieutenant!_

Harding lay on his stomach, face turned to the side, his head near the middle of the elevator. Blood, still wet and sticky, had pooled near his chest. The rookie staggered away, grabbing her radio to call, desperate to get help despite knowing deep-down it was already too late.

“ _Code 20, requesting ambulance and back-up. Officer down, officer down! It’s Lieutenant Harding!_ ”

Kneeling, oblivious to the blood still spreading and staining her uniform, she turned him over intending to see what caliber the bullet was and how much damage had been done. She glanced at his chest and let go, flying backward, scream stuck in her throat.

The Lieutenant’s abdomen under his rib cage appeared to have been opened. Nicole had seen carnage in Viet Nam, and this matched the worst of it. Several streaks along his upper chest indicated sharp instruments had been used in the attack. He was dead, no doubt about it.

The rookie took several deep breaths to try and calm herself. _Get it together Haught, he would want you to be a pro._ She heard the sirens in the distance, approaching, and the sound brought her back. She began to check the scene for evidence.

A momentary sweep of the elevator and the area surrounding it resulted in little obvious evidence. She once again forced control (Harding’s voice in her head— _Haught, get it together, we’ve got a job to do_ ) over her emotions and, after gloving up, began to check his body.

She started with his hands. The right one showed no bruising or signs of struggle, but the left was closed into a fist. A flash of green caught her eye where his little finger curled and joined his palm. The rookie gently pried the hand open and once again felt lightheaded as spots swam in front of her.

_Several green crystals in the palm of the detective’s hand._

Nicole pocketed one, then looked around for any more. She stood and turned to ensure the scene would be secured, fearing it was a waste of time. Within minutes the structure was swarming with officers both uniformed and plainclothes. Nicole’s sergeant was among the responding officers and sent her away.

“I want to stay, sir.”

The sergeant, Phil O’Brien, placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Haught, I know how close you were. Here’s what I need you to do. Go back to the station, get yourself cleaned up and write up your report. Get it done in less than an hour and a half. Then I want you to get yourself out to Harding’s house and sit with Angela and the kids.

“You know them and they’re going to go through hell. They could use both a friendly face and a representative from the force. Do you think you can do that?”

The request brought Nicole out of her fog. She wanted to go home, go to bed and not come out for a week. But the thought of Harding’s family and what they were about to have dropped on them made her realize what she had to do.

“Of course sir, I’m going.”

Two hours later, Nicole began one of the toughest assignments of her life.

….

“Hello?”

“Earp? Remember me?”

“Haughtpants!—why are you calling me? Do you want to talk to Waverly?”

 _Waverly_. The name sent a shiver through the redhead, who had blocked thoughts of the younger Earp as much as possible. She knew the next few days or weeks would most likely reunite them for the first time in over a year, but she’d tried her best not to focus on that particular fact.

“No Wy, I actually need to talk to you. There have been some things going on down here you need to know about. And I need your help to deal with.”

There was a brief silence on the other end.

“That sounds pretty ominous. Does it have to do with a subject you seemed so unwilling or unable to believe when we first talked about it?”

“Don’t rub it in Earp. Yes, it looks like there’s been some activity down here that seems suspiciously like it could match up with the things we talked about. It started with the death of Janis Joplin…”

Twenty minutes later, Nicole hung up the phone and called Sergeant O’Brien.

“Sir, I need a leave of absence for a personal emergency.”

….

A day later, Nicole biked up to San Francisco where she boarded a plane with Rosita for Calgary. The pair loaded all the relevant evidence into two backpacks which they carried on the plane. They were willing to have their luggage lost, but the journals and other papers were too important to lose.

Wynonna greeted them at the gate as they deplaned. They headed for Purgatory, stopping for lunch along the way. Wynonna broached the subject she knew was weighing on Nicole’s mind as much as their reason for being there.

“Look, we need Waverly’s expertise. She’s the history buff—knows everything about the curse and the Revenants. You’re going to have to see her so I’m putting the two of you up at the Homestead. We both live there, but there’s two extra bedrooms.

“She’s waiting for us.”

….

Nicole opened the door of the pickup and climbed out. Rosita slid over from the middle and grabbed her pack and suitcase. They entered the Earp residence and Wynonna directed them toward the dining room.

“We’ll leave your packs there. It’s where we do our research and planning. We won’t start until tonight. Let’s get you up to your rooms…”

The elder Earp trailed off, realizing Nicole was staring toward the doorway leading to the kitchen. She glanced over to see her baby sister standing there, her expression carefully masked. Waverly smiled tentatively.

“Hi.”

Nicole felt all her self-control fleeing. One look at Waverly sent her reeling. The woman, and she was a woman now, was even more beautiful than the redhead remembered. She had a maturity about her that was missing before.

 _Motherhood looks good on her_.

She realized she was struggling to find her voice. Swallowing the lump, she returned Waverly’s smile.

“Hey Waves, how are you?”

Her voice seemed to rock the younger Earp. Tears came quickly to her eyes, but she blinked hard as if denying them. Then, she shook her head and turned, heading back into the kitchen.

“I’ve got to check on the baby.”

Nicole felt the sadness return, with more intensity than she’d felt since she first heard of the younger Earp’s pregnancy. Pushing her disappointment back, she turned to Wynonna.

“Can we go to our rooms? I’d like to lay down for a few minutes.”

Wynonna looked at her sympathetically, then nodded.

“Sure, come on.”

….

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Nicole was obviously struggling and Waverly was quiet, almost aloof. Rosita and Wynonna carried what little conversation went on throughout the meal. After the four cleaned off the table, they began to go through the papers the ladies had brought from San Francisco and the evidence the Earps had collected over the last year or so.

Nicole had withdrawn into herself and Waverly was acting like the redhead wasn’t even there. After a half-hour or so the session was interrupted by crying from the first floor bedroom. Waverly left the room and didn’t return.

Around midnight, the three remaining women called it a night. Rosita headed up first and, as Nicole turned to follow, Wynonna called to her.

“Hey Red, have a quick drink with me?”

Nicole shook her head.

“Tired Wy, how bout a rain check?”

“Come on Haughty, one quick one. Please?”

“Well, when you ask so nicely…”

An hour and several shots and cans of Molson later, Wynonna put her hand on Nicole’s.

“She loves you, you know. She just doesn’t know how to handle the situation. She feels so much guilt over sleeping with that guy but loves the baby so much. She can’t regret what happened because it gave her Nicky.

“But she wishes she hadn’t hurt you. Hell Red, look what she calls him.”

Nicole’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She shook her head angrily to try to stop the leakage. She set her can down hard, crumpling it in her fist. She wiped harshly at her eyes and stood.

“Well you sure couldn’t tell from the way she acted. I’m going to bed.”

As the redhead turned to leave the kitchen, she saw Waverly standing in the doorway. She brushed past the younger Earp, throwing a “good night” over her shoulder as she headed for the stairs.

Waverly turned as the redhead went up the stairs.

“Nicole, I...”

Nicole hesitated briefly before continuing up the staircase.

The younger Earp stared forlornly at her sister. She wandered into the kitchen and picked up the crumpled beer can, considering it. She once again looked at Wynonna.

“She hates me Nonna and I don’t know what to say to her.”

“She doesn’t hate you baby girl, she loves you—seeing you just reopened a raw wound. And as to what to say to her, try just talking to her instead of running and hiding. You two just need to find a starting point and see where it goes from there.”

….

The next morning Nicole was surprised she didn’t have a hangover. One look at her watch gave her all the explanation she needed.

_11:00—I haven’t slept this late in ages._

By 11:30 the redhead was dressed and headed downstairs. She entered the dining room to find Rosita and Wynonna huddled over some papers. The elder Earp looked up and smirked.

“About time, Red. Coffee’s in the kitchen, cups in the cupboard above the pot.”

The redhead went over, grabbed a cup, and returned. She took a couple of sips as she watched her friends from the doorway. Finally Wynonna spoke up.

“I can feel you over there, why don’t you come on in and help us.”

“I was actually thinking about going for a run to clear out the cobwebs. I feel better than I should considering you got me drunk last night, but I really need to get about five miles in before I’m a hundred percent.”

Wynonna shook her head.

“Easiest way to not get lost is to head back to town. If you go down the drive and turn left, you can run for a long way without seeing too much traffic.”

She pulled out a map and looked at it for a minute.

“When you get to a barn off to your right, maybe fifty yards up a hill with one of those fancy metal silos you can turn back. It’s a little over two miles and you can come back and hopefully shower before you finally go to work.”

She winked. Nicole rolled her eyes and finished her coffee. Before leaving she approached Rosita and squeezed the firecracker’s shoulder.

“Sleep okay, Ro?”

Rosita’s smile was slightly strained.

“I’m a little uncomfortable being back here. I swore I’d never come back. But if we can end this thing once and for all, it’s worth it.”

Nicole leaned down and gave her friend a quick hug.

“I’ll be back in a few. We’ll figure out how to put these bastards where they belong for good.”

Nicole was surprised by the cold when she stepped onto the porch. Canada was a long way from California, even longer from south Texas. She was glad she wore both sweatpants and a long-sleeved sweatshirt.

The first mile or so was pretty brutal, but then the redhead loosened up and began to run comfortably across the Canadian countryside. As she ran, she reflected first on seeing Waverly, which had gone almost as bad as she’d feared.

_She’s as beautiful as I remember, maybe more so. But she acts like I’m not even there. Wy says she loves me. I can’t put myself out there. But just one look and I was ready to forgive anything and everything._

_Focus Haught, remember who you’re doing this for: Lieutenant Harding, Janis, Conway—maybe most importantly, Rosita’s mother. Remember your training and be a pro._

Nicole turned back at the barn and decided to push herself a bit. Her mood began to lift as she approached the Homestead. She unzipped the hooded sweatshirt when it became too hot, and she stripped it off as the Earp home came into view.

She slowed less than fifty yards from the porch, walked around for a few minutes before approaching the steps. She used them to stretch her legs, then climbed them and did a series of toe touches before heading inside.

She was unaware of Waverly watching through the window, just feet away. The younger Earp had glanced out the window as Nicole made her way up the driveway, sweatshirt tied around her waist. The redhead’s sculpted upper body threw the younger Earp for a loop.

When Nicole began to stretch on the steps, Waverly actually leaned in and pulled the shade up slightly to improve her view. A voice behind her made her jump and almost scream.

“Perv much, sis? I think you’re drooling.”

Waverly stepped back, blushing furiously.

“I just wanted to make sure she got back safely, Nonna. Leave me alone.”

And the younger Earp turned and left the room, her sister’s laughter following and mocking her.

….

Nicole showered and came back down to the first floor. She headed for the kitchen and more coffee. She stopped in the doorway and simply stared. Waverly was sitting at the table with a tiny bundle in her arms. Her shirt was unbuttoned and the left sleeve had been slipped off so the bundle could access his mother’s nourishment.

Nicole could feel her neck and cheeks flaming. She cleared her throat and began to back away.

“I’m so sorry, I just wanted a cup of coffee.”

Waverly smiled up at her, the first genuine smile the redhead had seen from the younger Earp since Woodstock. She tilted her head, invitingly.

“Come on in Nicole and meet my son. William Nicholas Earp, this is your mother’s friend Nicole. Nicole, this is Nicky.”

Waverly slipped the baby gently from her breast and, in one practiced move slipped her arm back in her sleeve and turned the bundle for Nicole to see. The redhead caught a glimpse of Waverly’s pale skin and pink nipple before she could gain control of her eyes and look away.

Her face was beet red and she looked down at the floor.

“Sorry…”

Then, regaining her equilibrium, Nicole came to Waverly’s side and stared at the bundle. The baby was staring into Nicole’s face, his bright blue eyes seemed to look into her soul. The boy had a full head of red hair and Nicole was smitten.

“Oh Waves, he’s beautiful.

“Hi Nicky, I’m your mom’s friend. I hope I get to see a lot more of you now that I’ve met you. You’re really handsome.”

Waverly held him out.

“Want to hold him?”

Nicole was surprised and anxious. But she smiled and held her arms out. When the baby nestled into her side, Nicole smiled down then leaned down to kiss his head. She looked up to see Waverly crying.

“What’s wrong Waves?”

The younger Earp smiled through her tears.

“You don’t know how much I dreamed of this. You here—meeting and holding Nicky. Other than my family, the one person I wanted to meet him, to hold him and hopefully to like him, was you.”

Nicole stared at Waverly, confusion in her eyes.

“Why Waves?”

“I can never apologize for my baby, Nicole. But I hurt you. I did something stupid and I hurt you. I probably wrecked any chance I had of anything more than what we had at the festival because of what I did.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you and I wish I could do something to make up for it. But I won’t ever apologize for Nicky. He’s the best of me and everything I do going forward is for him.”

Nicole’s head was down as she fussed over the baby. She wanted to look up but her eyes blurred with tears and she was having difficulty finding her voice. Finally clearing her throat she looked up from Nicky. Waverly gasped when she saw the redhead crying.

“Nicole, now you’re crying.”

Nicole shook her head, not in denial, but trying to find her voice. She finally croaked out, “G-give me a minute.”

“Should I take Nicky?”

Once again, Nicole shook her head, this time with a smile that the younger Earp remembered seeing at times in Woodstock. The dimples creasing her cheeks as her eyes sparkled both with unshed tears and an emotion Waverly couldn’t quite identify. Finally, the redhead found her voice.

“Waves, one look at this little boy tells me you have nothing to apologize for. Whatever happened to create this beautiful little life means nothing compared to the fact that he’s here, he’s beautiful and he’s yours. I thought it yesterday, and I didn’t get a chance to say it but I will now.

“Motherhood suits you. It makes you even more attractive than the woman I fell for in New York, if that’s possible.”

Waverly stood and approached the pair of redheads. Then tentatively she wrapped her arms around both. She buried her head just below the baby’s and on Nicole’s chest.

“Oh God, I’ve really missed you.”

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_Saw Waverly, we talked. I’m a goner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- discussions about dealing with the Revenants. Also... ;). Please let me know what you're thinking.


	20. Reinforcements Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few new characters, a strategy session, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to [Em_McConachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_McConachie/pseuds/Em_McConachie) for her amazing beta work. We're almost done- thanks for those who've stuck around, I hope it's been worth the ride. ;)

The atmosphere was considerably lighter as the four women huddled around the Earp’s dining room table. Wynonna and Rosita both noticed but kept quiet—allowing the other two to “work out their shit on their own” as the elder Earp so eloquently put it while Nicole was out running earlier that day.

The first indication that something had changed was when the group was discussing the schedule the two chemists, Fontaine and Blanchard, kept to when traveling toward Calgary to apparently replenish their supplies. Wynonna looked over at Nicole.

“They buy this stuff every week and a half like clockwork. Monday, then Thursday the next week, then a week and Monday again. Either their supplies have an expiration date or the mixture itself. Baby girl, show her the tracking list.”

Waverly shuffled through some papers, then took one and walked around the table to stand next to Nicole. Then, after handing the redhead the paper, she stood almost touching. When she unconsciously reached over and rested her hand on Nicole’s shoulder, the redhead glanced up and smiled.

Wynonna and Rosita looked at each other. The elder Earp mouthed _finally_ and the tiny firecracker grinned back. Nicole finished going over the document, nodded and held it up for Waverly to take. Before the younger Earp turned away, the redhead reached for her hand and gently squeezed it.

Waverly returned to her chair smiling more genuinely than her sister had seen since the arrival of the others.

 _Maybe these two idiots can get it together—I hope we all live long enough to find out_.

“So we figured the best plan might be to just take the pair when they head out on a supply trip. We would have time to interrogate them and formulate a plan before anyone knew they’d been grabbed.”

Nicole looked over at the elder Earp sister.

“Does this Bobo guy ever leave their little hideout alone?”

Wynonna shook her head.

“If he does, we’ve never seen it. And we’ve tried to have eyes on the place at all hours. Later today you’ll meet a few of our friends that we’ve taken into our confidence in the last year or so.

“You’ll also meet Dolls. He’s an FBI guy snooping around that I’ve managed to corrupt into giving us some valuable information.”

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Should have known you’d figure out a way to mix business and pleasure Earp.”

The group shared a laugh.

….

That evening, after a much more relaxed dinner, the women were sitting around the fireplace when there was a knock on the door. Wynonna went to answer it while the others waited. Rosita watched Nicole and Waverly as they played with little Nicky.

The redhead was smiling and helping the baby with an intricately designed plastic ball that had shapes cut in different places around the sphere. The idea was to teach the child while playing a game. Nicole had showed Waverly’s boy how to put each, a circle, a square etc. into the correct holes in the plastic ball, then sat back and encouraged him to do it himself.

Rosita was smiling herself, at the interaction between the two women. Waverly watched Nicole playing with her baby with an expression Rosita could only describe as _lovestruck_ while the redhead seemed more happy and relaxed than at any time since Woodstock. The sound of voices from the doorway caused Rosita to glance over as Wynonna swung the door wide.

“Come on in—we’re ready for you. Hey you guys, let’s move this party to the dining room.”

Nicole looked up to see a strange group wander through the door:

An older man with a bushy mustache and a Purgatory Sheriff’s Department jacket was followed by a handsome black man about thirty. A cute blonde who looked a lot like she had captained a cheerleading squad in high school was third, but it was the last one through that had Nicole staring.

The man was dressed in a vested suit that, while clean, looked like it came right out of the Civil War. His hand went to a black stetson, which he tipped to Nicole and Rosita. His eyes traveled over the redhead, then settled on the tiny firecracker, shining with interest. He approached them and Nicole was struck by how old he seemed.

_He looks like he’s only thirty-five or so, but his eyes look ancient, like he’s seen too much for too long._

“Ladies, my name is John Henry Holliday, at your service.”

And he bowed. Nicole swallowed a giggle, but Rosita seemed enthralled. She stood and held out her hand, cheeks flaming.

“I’m Rosita, Rosita Bustillos.”

Wynonna’s voice interrupted.

“All right Doc, Ro’, quit with the eye banging and let’s get to work. Nedley junior, why are you here? Not that I don’t like you but I thought your dad was keeping you out of this. Right Sheriff?”

The older man shook his head gently.

“Wynonna, your mouth will get you in some serious trouble someday. Chrissy’s going to watch Nicky while we strategize. She does know a bit about what’s going on, but you could play it a bit closer to the vest when talking to civilians.”

The elder Earp snorted.

“You might have noticed, _Sheriff_ , that everybody here except you and Dolls, are civilians. Well, maybe not Nicole, but she was a civilian when we started down this road. And we wouldn’t have a chance in hell, _nice reference, huh?_ of ending this particular form of insanity if it weren’t for the civilians in the room. If we’d been any quieter about this we’d be like the government agencies out there trying to cover these monsters up so as to not panic the general populace.

“So my apologies, Ms. Nedley, but I hope I haven’t freaked you out. We’ve got some serious business here so maybe we should get in on.”

The blonde ex-cheerleader smiled faintly and looked over at Waverly. The younger Earp decided to cut through some of the awkwardness.

“Chrissy, this is Nicole Haught and Rosita Bustillos. They were with us at Woodstock where we are pretty sure we saw the first evidence of Revenant activity outside the Triangle. And since my sister is so lacking in social graces, the others here are Xavier Dolls, Doc Holliday and Sheriff Randy Nedley. Guys—Nicole and Rosita.”

Her teasing voice and the wink she gave Wynonna took the sting out of her words. The three men nodded and Chrissy walked over to Rosita, shook hands, then turned to Nicole.

“You’re Nicole, huh? Well you sure aren’t a figment of her imagination, though the way she raves about you I really thought you were one of those mythological creatures like the  _Abominable Snowman_ or _Loch Ness_.

“Only prettier. And she was right—your name sure fits.”

Nicole blushed while behind her she heard Waverly hiss “Chrissy”. Wynonna laughed and clapped the blond on the shoulder. Chrissy shrugged, smiled then turned to Waverly and held out her hands.

“Come on Nicky, let’s go to your room and play. These grown-ups are no fun.”

As Chrissy and Nicky disappeared into the nursery, the rest made their way to the dining room.

….

Nicole looked up at Nedley.

“How long have you been in charge here, Sheriff?”

“Three years, but I was a deputy for twelve before that.”

“So you’ve been here fifteen years in law enforcement and you’ve never done anything about these Revenants?

“What’s up with that?”

Nedley colored briefly, then his face hardened.

“I came on right after Wade died. When he was killed we had no idea what was going on out by Bobo’s place. The Revenants always seemed to be one of those groups that caused trouble but never went so far over the line we thought about raiding them.

“But—it appears that our previous sheriff wasn’t who he appeared to be. Dolls?”

The FBI agent glanced up.

“This information is eyes only but things around here are beginning to tilt toward something my agency and the RCMP’s Security Service aren’t capable of handling. I’ve seen shit I can’t send back to DC without being recalled. I have had to dance around some of the events that have occurred here and in other areas.

“Sheriff Ethan Hayes came here just before Wade Earp died. His resume was impressive. Too impressive, it appears now that we’ve dug into it some. Small town sheriff from Baintree Montana, a small town of a few thousand. His service record, his degree in law enforcement, his letters of reference, all forgeries.

“Three years ago Hayes retired to return to the States. Nedley took over and there’s been little problem with the Revenants since. They keep to their “compound” and outside of a few bar fights and some petty crime, they’ve been a non-issue.

“My uncle served with Nedley’s brother in WWII. When Ms. Earp returned last year from her trip to the States, she approached Nedley to see what he knew about what went on at Bobo’s place.

“Wynonna?”

The elder Earp nodded.

“Nedley’s been a rock, even if he was hard to convince at first. He still thinks there’s a rational explanation for all of this but he’s been very helpful, mostly by getting Dolls involved.”

Nedley snorted.

“Demons from Hell seems a little far-fetched to me but I agree the Revenants are more of a danger than just petty criminals and troublemakers. At least I think they may have figured out a way to be an important cog in the drug trafficking industry up in Canada.

“The rest, well I’ll have to see it to believe it.”

Wynonna shook her head.

“Believe me Sheriff, you don’t want to see what some of us have seen.”

Waverly, Rosita and Nicole all nodded. Wynonna put the discussion back on track.

“Dolls did some digging before he came up here and some more recently. There are things happening all over the world that there is no explanation for. Some of the stuff our FBI agent has uncovered lead us to believe Del Rey has connections, pretty high connections.

“Dolls?”

The agent pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket. Opening it he removed several sheets of paper. Nicole noticed it was filled with handwritten notes—lots of handwritten notes. The writing was so tiny the redhead wondered how he could read it, much less how he ever wrote it.

“We have some reports of murders up and down the western United States, most of it in California. We’ve had reports as far away as Great Britain of deaths under circumstances that fit the profile Ms. Earp presented to me. Some pretty high profile.”

Nicole jumped in.

“Let me guess— _Janis Joplin?_ ”

Dolls nodded.

“Yes and in London, a couple weeks earlier, Jimi Hendrix.”

Rosita gasped while the rest of the room stared at Dolls in shock. He continued.

“Several unexplained crimes in upstate New York a year ago. A string of homicides around the San Francisco area that have been lumped in to a serial killer they’ve named Zodiac. Several of the kills attributed to this unknown killer have fit the profile.

“And last month, a detective in Los Angeles.”

Nicole couldn’t keep the sob from escaping at the mention of her friend and mentor. The room looked over sympathetically and Waverly got up, walked over to the redhead’s chair, leaned down and briefly hugged her. Nicole blinked, rubbed at her face and looked up at the younger Earp gratefully.

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s arm before returning to her seat. Dolls smiled faintly and continued.

“We’ve investigated Hayes’ background before arriving in Purgatory. It appears to be an intricate and well designed hoax. There is no town in Montana named Baintree. The Mayor and town board chair here both had ties to a Bulshar Clootie who apparently was around during the time Wyatt Earp was in Purgatory.

“One is a great-grandson, the other a niece of a grandson from a different branch of this particularly strange family tree. Both now deceased, but they each produced offspring that still live here—Connie Gardener and her husband Tucker.

“Connie’s maiden name is Clootie.”

“Shit! I should have known that.”

Waverly was red from embarrassment. Dolls shook his head.

“Ms. Earp, these people have hidden their history so well it’s almost impossible to track them. The only reason I was able to find the connection is that they made a mistake several years ago before they even returned to Purgatory.

“They were apparently searching for other family members, possibly trying to build the network that currently is powerful enough to keep so much activity under wraps. They traveled around the US and parts of the eastern part of Canada trying to dig up information on the Clootie family.

“Both made some public records requests with the governments in upstate New York and New England as well as the area around Ottawa. In a few localities they had no connections and, instead of cutting their losses and moving on, they gave out more information than they probably wanted to.

“For whatever reason, their names and their original family history, edited of course, found its way into the files of a few cities and counties in that area. They may have been early in their search or thought no one would look in those particular areas. I only dug deeper because of the activity in that area a year ago.”

“Did that activity include a man murdered at Woodstock?”

Dolls looked over his notes, then nodded at Nicole, who’d asked the question. Waverly, Wynonna and Rosita all looked at her sharply.

“Conway was his name. Yes, there were several others as well.”

Wynonna looked over at Nicole.

“How’d you know Red?”

“It just seems that their activity outside of this _Triangle_ has to have a purpose. In this case, whoever was up there may have gone to see if there was any obvious signs of their activity in the past. They probably wouldn’t go to New York, London or even LA without a reason.”

Nicole looked pointedly at Rosita.

“I’m afraid their activity in and around the Bay area was probably them searching for you Ro’. There seems to be more of it there than anywhere. They may have even traveled briefly to my territory to see if you’d happened to wander down there.”

Rosita felt a cold streak of sheer terror snake through her body. Her shivering was pronounced enough that she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt a presence at her side and looked up to see Holliday holding out his suit coat.

“Please miss, I don’t need it in here.”

Rosita smiled, blushing. Her terror was briefly forgotten in the face of Doc’s kindness and eyes which showed an affection she rarely saw. Lust yes but affection—only from her closest friends, including the three other women at the table. She glanced at them as she accepted the offered coat, nestling into its warmth and noting the scent that was both ancient and purely masculine.

Waverly and Nicole smiled genuinely, Wynonna made a fake gagging sound.

“Gross dude, Red, that’s an interesting theory. What do you think, Dolls?”

The agent nodded.

“Very possible, but quite frankly all this background is meaningless—what we need is a strategy to get Del Rey out in the open where we can deal with him.”

Wynonna shook her head.

“The only way to deal with that shit ticket is to send him back to hell where he belongs. The sooner the better.”

While the ladies nodded, Dolls held up his hand as the Sheriff was about to interrupt.

“Ladies, we’re going to do everything we can to bring the Revenants to justice. At least that’s our goal. Now we don’t have any way right now to bring him out in the open. We’re still working on that part of the plan.”

As Wynonna stood to argue, Dolls held out his hand. She retook her seat but her eyes were burning holes in the agent’s head. Dolls turned to Nedley.

“Sheriff, you said you had some stuff to do at the station tonight. Maybe we should let you go so we don’t keep you too late.”

Nedley looked up, confused. Then nodding he stood.

“Yes, of course. You’ll make sure Chrissy gets home safely.”

“Of course Sheriff.”

“It was nice meeting you ladies, good night everyone. I’m going to say goodnight to my daughter before I leave.”

As he left the room, Wynonna looked angrily at Dolls.

“What was that?”

Dolls held his finger to his mouth.

“Give it a rest for just a minute.”

The agent left the room. A minute later he could be heard walking the Sheriff to the door. He reappeared seconds later.

“Wynonna, we need to keep Nedley in the dark about exactly how we draw Bobo out. Do you think a straight shooter like the Sheriff could go along with kidnapping anyone? Even a scumbag like Del Rey?”

The elder Earp was silent. Finally—

“Fine, but let’s figure out how we’re going to get him out of his compound.”

Rosita leaned forward.

“The easiest way is to take the chemists on their trip to Calgary. You know the day, this Thursday. Grab them, interrogate them and keep them until Bobo realizes something’s wrong. If he sends a minion out, grab them as well. Keep grabbing until he shows himself. I think once he realizes something went wrong, he’ll be out and investigating himself.

“Every piece of evidence we have points to him being not only the brains, but the only one capable of doing anything remotely resembling original thought and planning. When he sees something went wrong with the supply run, he’ll have to investigate it himself.”

Wynonna nodded.

“I have to agree, Ro’. It will have to be perfect though. We’re only getting one shot to take him by surprise. And if he gets away, it may be years before we have another shot.”

Around the group there were nods of agreement. They worked, planning well past midnight. As they were finishing up, Waverly went into her room to check on Chrissy and the baby. She returned in less than two minutes.

“Both sound asleep. Let her spend the night. She’s slept over before.”

Wynonna cleared her throat.

“Yes, but we’re fresh out of guest rooms. I don’t think the two of you shared a bed, unless there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Waverly tinged pink and shook her head. When her eyes came back up, they found Nicole’s who was staring at the younger Earp. The room crackled with intensity. Wynonna seized the moment.

“Why don’t Rosita and I hit Shorty’s with you two?”

She looked at Doc and Dolls.

“Red, you can stay here and keep Waves company. She wouldn’t want to leave the baby without letting Chrissy know she was going. You two can catch up some more.”

To her credit, the elder Earp kept any smirking to herself. The others followed suit. Nicole and Waverly were still staring at each other, oblivious to the others. Finally Nicole looked up and smiled at Wynonna.

“Sure, we’ll be fine. You guys go have some fun.”

….

Minutes passed. The others had left and Nicole and Waverly stood immobile staring into each other’s eyes. Nicole smiled faintly and took a few tentative steps toward the younger Earp. Her approach was met with a look that could have started a fire. The redhead reached for Waverly and gently pulled her into an embrace.

“Well Waves, we’re here. It took longer than I ever imagined, but there’s no place I’d rather be. But I have to ask you, what do you think about this, about us?”

The younger Earp melted into the embrace.

“Nicole, I’ve dreamed about being here with you for so long and thought it was never going to happen because of what I did. All I can say is this is my dream come true and if we have the opportunity, I’d like to spend the rest of my life making you understand how I feel about you.

“I lo—”

Her words were cut off by Nicole’s lips. The kiss surprised the younger Earp with its tenderness, but quickly heated up. After a minute or so, Waverly broke away.

“You didn’t let me finish, Nicole, I wanted to say—”

“Waves, you don’t have to say anything. Let’s just take advantage of the time we have. I told you a year ago, for me you are _the one_. That hasn’t changed. What has changed though is that I don’t want to wait any longer for us to finally take the plunge. I told you I wanted our first time to be special, to be memorable.

“I think it’s time, don’t you?”

Waverly leaned up and captured the redhead’s lips, then broke away.

“Let me check on the baby, I’ll be right up.”

….

Nicole raced upstairs and quickly stepped into the shower. She threw her robe on and headed back to her room. She found the candles she’d begun to think were a waste of time at the bottom of her suitcase and set several up on the nightstand and the desk.

She barely had time to shed her robe and grab a long tee shirt that barely covered her butt when she heard a soft knock on the door. She opened it and gasped.

“Waves, oh man, you look hot.”

The brunette had apparently had the same idea as Nicole. She was wearing a white nightgown that had gone almost see-through from a few areas of dampness. She’d obviously showered as well and the areas that had become visible left Nicole almost speechless with desire. Waverly looked her up and down, desire shining in her eyes. She reached tentatively for the redhead.

“Nicole, I…”

Whatever she was going to say disappeared from her head as she was lifted off her feet and kissed like she’d never been kissed before. The redhead carried her to the bed and gently laid her down, then gazed into her eyes with pure heat.

“You are a vision, Waverly Earp. I’ve dreamed of this almost from the moment I met you.”

Waverly returned the look, then smirked.

“You’ve got too many clothes on.”

Nicole reached down and removed her shirt. Waverly drew in a sharp breath.

“You are so beautiful.”

She sat up reaching for the hem of her nightgown. She started to remove it, then hesitated.

“Would you take it off me? I’ve dreamed about this too, and believed with all my heart, if we could just get it together it would be the best night of my life.”

It was.

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal:

_Waverly and me.. it was awesome.. I’m in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- our heroes execute their plan. You know what they say about best-laid plans. ;) Please let me know what you're thinking.


	21. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group puts a plan in action. Things go to h---.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to [Em_McConachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_McConachie/pseuds/Em_McConachie) for her amazing beta work. We're almost there.

Nicole was flying down the two lane road heading toward the others. The walkie-talkies were somewhat unreliable out here so the backup plan was Nicole on a bike to warn the rest that it was showtime. The bike was Doc’s, an old Harley Knucklehead he’d restored a few years ago, then only brought out during perfect weather in the summer.

“This baby hasn’t seen temps this cold since I bought it. Take care of it Nicole.”

She rounded the curve just before the hill. Beyond the rise was ground zero. She pulled to a halt and pushed the button on the two way radio.

“Subject vehicle less than ten minutes out. Over.”

She waited, holding her breath. If she had to actually go over the hill, she wouldn’t be able to radio in the exact moment the op was to begin. They’d be playing everything by ear.

Thirty long seconds went by. Then relief flooded through the redhead as Wynonna’s voice crackled.

“Roger, sorry we were having a small issue. Damn Nedley doesn’t know when to stay put. He came out and now we have to do this in front of law enforcement. At least he’s not trying to stop us.”

“Ok, Wy, subject vehicle is a station wagon. Might have been green at one point. It is a Woody—I think they called them. Old Ford wagon. There’s a small issue—I saw three guys get in.”

The radio crackled again.

“Shit, well we’ll deal with that. Maybe Nedley here can help us get this done without any trouble. We sure outnumber them. And outgun them if it comes to it.”

Nicole had a sudden thought.

“Wynonna, can you keep Waverly safely out of danger?”

“Don’t fret, Red. I have her one hundred feet behind the truck and the wreck.”

The plan was simplicity itself. Doc had towed one of the wrecks from his garage out to the base of a hill on the outskirts of Purgatory. There was almost no traffic in the area most days, but their solitude was guaranteed by a construction barrier the group had “borrowed” from Purgatory’s municipal storage building.

 _Road Temporarily Closed_ , the sign would ensure they weren’t interrupted by any bystanders when the vehicle carrying the chemists arrived at the fake accident site. Doc had positioned his tow truck so it appeared to be pulling the wreck out of the ditch while it completely blocked the road.

When Nedley showed up in his cruiser, Wynonna improvised. She told Waverly to take the Sheriff’s vehicle back to the point where the forest crept right up to the road and park it far enough in the trees to be invisible. Then the younger Earp was to watch from there and be ready to radio to the Sheriff’s Department on the off chance something went wrong.

It got the new mother out of the line of fire, gave them a potential back up and provided communications if something went horribly wrong. Waverly stood at the edge of the trees watching as Wynonna stood behind the truck, out of sight of any approaching vehicles.

In front, Dolls, Doc and Jeremy Chetri, from Ottawa, were ready to play their parts. Chetri was Dolls counterpart with the Mounties, both there in an unofficial capacity. He’d been unable to attend the strategy session at the Earp homestead, called to Calgary to explain why he was still in Purgatory when there was no national security issues to be dealt with there.

Fortunately, he was able to throw enough evidence of drug production and possible trafficking that Ottawa backed off recalling him for another month. Now he was dressed in bib overalls while Doc and Dolls wore the gray jumpsuits with “Holliday Motors” on the back.

The pair would be discussing the accident that led to the wreck and the tow truck when the chemists made their appearance. It should be fairly simple to take them, then disappear with the truck and the Revenants’ vehicle.

Nedley was standing beside Wynonna and heard the exchange. Minutes later the radio crackled to life again.

“They’re rounding the curve. It’s showtime.”

Nicole raced up the hill as soon as the wagon crested it, not wanting to fire up the bike’s motor and possibly give anything away. She reached the top just as the wagon stopped, less than thirty feet from the tow truck. The driver exited the Ford wagon and approached the group.

When he was less than ten feet from the vehicle, Dolls walked over and grabbed his arm. Spinning the man, he slapped a set of cuffs on his wrists as Chetri headed for the wagon. Nicole saw the rear door open and a man exit the back seat. He was holding a gun.

Nicole keyed her radio.

“Gun! Guy in back has a weapon.”

Wynonna ran around the front of the tow truck, Nedley on her heels.

“Gun, back seat passenger.”

Dolls reached for his weapon but his back was to the action. Chetri drew his service revolver and, as he saw the gun come up, the Canadian lawman fired once. The man was blown backwards, a large chunk of his skull vaporized.

Incredibly, he didn’t go down. He almost appeared to shake off the blow and turned back toward the tow truck bringing his weapon up again. Nicole was frozen, in shock.

_What the hell? That guy’s dead._

The group stared transfixed as the figure, obviously not human, turned toward them and once more raised his gun. Then they heard Wynonna behind them.

“Down! Now!”

Nicole would never forget the first time she witnessed _Peacemaker_ in the hands of the _Heir_. Wynonna came around the truck, pulling a gun from her side that looked more like a toy than the weapons the redhead was used to using. The barrel was so long it looked like a prop from a Western. As the gun came up, Nicole was transfixed. The barrel glowed yellow just before the gun barked.

The shot caught the figure right between the eyes. Nedley stared as the figure froze, then crumpled to the ground. Nicole saw the result as the Revenant fell face up, one hole in his forehead below and left of the missing chunk of skull.

Both watched, Nicole from the hill, Nedley from the front of the tow truck, as the figure was surrounded by flame and molten rock that opened, sucked it down and closed with only a small smoking crater to indicate anything had occupied the space.

Softly, so far apart that the fact that their words came out simultaneously had to be coincidence, the pair breathed out three words.

“ _Oh my God!_ ”

Doc and Chetri headed for the wagon and dragged the passenger from the front seat. The Canadian lawman cuffed the second chemist then threw him in the back seat of the Ford. Dolls dragged the other to the car and pushed him in with his partner. Dolls and Chetri got in the front seat as Doc climbed into the tow truck.

Wynonna walked over and hopped into the truck. Rosita slid from her spot in the passenger seat into the center so the elder Earp could hop in. The tiny firecracker looked at Doc, then at the _Heir_.

“Glad I stayed in here. That guy gave me the creeps.”

Wynonna nodded.

“Me too, let’s get out of here. We’ll meet at the garage, then head for the homestead. Dolls and Chetri are going to stash the chemists then meet us there.”

Nicole sailed down the hill, picked up the Sheriff and headed for the cruiser. She stopped, let Nedley climb off and Waverly take his place on the back of the Knucklehead. Before leaving, she looked at the Sheriff who was staring off into space.

“I wouldn’t have believed it either if I hadn’t just seen it.”

Nedley came out of his funk long enough to huff out a laugh.

“Makes you rethink everything you thought you knew.”

“Uh huh.”

The motorcycle headed out in the distance, Waverly’s arms wrapped tightly around the driver. Despite the circumstances, Nicole reveled in the feel of the younger Earp’s arms around her.

_I could get used to this._

….

The chemists sat in an abandoned barn a few miles from the homestead. They had been tied to chairs and left, no food, no water. The barn let in little light and when night fell, pitch black invaded the interior. Both had been gagged, so the silence, broken only by periodic sounds of wildlife outside, wore on them.

Sometime during the night a wolf began howling. Both men were shocked out of an uneasy slumber and began to whimper through their bindings. Hours later, after they finally either fell asleep or passed out, they were once again awakened, this time by a door slamming open and a bright light shining in their faces.

“Wake up sleepyheads, we’re going to have some fun.”

The door slammed shut and the light went out. The pair could hear movement inside that went on for several moments. Then—

_Blinding light, shining directly into their eyes._

“Okay boys, let’s get down to business. We can do this the hard way, or the really hard way. I need information and I’m going to get it out of one or both of you. You two are working for some murdering bastards and if you die during this… well, I’ll get over it.

“So the gags will come off. I’ll ask some questions and how you answer will determine how you leave here. It could be cold, hungry, thirsty and just a little beat up.

“If you screw around with me, it could be you leave here _dead_. It’s up to you.”

“Which one of you wants to tell me what I want to know?”

The gags were removed from behind. Neither man could see much of anything with the light blinding them. Neither spoke for what seemed like minutes. Finally, one croaked out a whisper.

“ _Water, please… I’ll talk._ ”

….

Blanchard had been taken to a stall, gagged again and had a hood put over his head. The other chemist, Fontaine, was sitting in the same place he had been for almost eighteen hours but at least he’d been given water. When he asked to use the bathroom, the response made his blood run cold.

“Go ahead, you’re going to mess yourself when we kill you anyway. Unless we get what we need soon.”

The chemist’s terror showed. His voice shook.

“Wh.. what do you want?”

“We want to know why you need supplies every few days, what the crystals are made of, what they do and what goes on in the Revenant’s compound.”

“It’s not the supplies themselves, it’s the kiln. We have to cook them in a kiln at two thousand degrees for seventy-two hours. But it takes two days to get it up to that temp and four days to cool. It has to be done just right or it will kill anyone who uses it. As it is, it kills if used with any alcohol—unless you’re one of them. They seem immune to the lethal effects, but it gives them power to leave the Triangle for up to three months.

“The kiln isn’t that big so we’re constantly cooking but the materials need to be of a certain freshness or they won’t be effective. It’s complicated by the fact that supplies are only at a few outlets in Calgary. So every week and a half we go and resupply.”

“What are the crystals made of?”

The chemist started rattling off compounds none of the group had heard of. Dolls was vaguely familiar with a couple of the ingredients but most were foreign to him. Waverly was acting as stenographer so the group could go over the questioning later.

“What goes on in the compound?”

Fontaine shuddered as he looked from side to side.

“Please, they’ll kill my girlfriend if you guys don’t let us go. That’s how they keep us there, you know. The first week we were there, they raped her three times and told me only my cooperation would keep her alive.

“If we don’t show with the stuff they’ll kill her. Please.”

“I’ve heard enough. Take him away.”

….

The group was back at the homestead. Chetri had duty out at the Revenant compound. The best guess was forty-eight hours before they sent out a search party, seventy-two before any chance of Bobo coming out. Wynonna had to be ready to move at a moment’s notice. They were determined to dispatch any Revenant that left the compound until Del Rey himself showed his face.

“The questioning was a waste of time, we suspected that going in. The chemists are being held at the farm and are being taken care of. They’ve been cleaned up and fed but are locked in the cellar so there’s no way they can escape.

“We need to be ready to move as soon as we know they are moving. Nedley has given us a pair of his police radios after seeing what went down yesterday. We now can communicate without having Nicole flying around on Doc’s bike like some daredevil.”

Dolls was going over the plans for the hundredth time it seemed. The group knew what they had to do, the problem was what was Bobo going to do. The only way this could work was if he left the compound so they could get him in the open.

Then, everything had to go perfectly for them to take him down.

And they had to get lucky.

Even then, things could go wrong. People would die if things went to shit. If everything went perfectly, people still might die.

Nicole was focused on keeping Waverly safe no matter the consequences. She’d told Wynonna more than once. _Keep your sister safe, if possible keep her out of it when we take Bobo on._ Wynonna was sympathetic, but resolute that this was it, this was going to be either the end of the curse or the end of her.

“I don’t care if I die Red, this is it for me. It’s me or him. If I go taking him down, I’m okay with that. I’ve seen too much death, from killing my father, being responsible for Willa’s death. Ro’s mom, Conway, hell even Joplin.

“This. Shit. Has. To. Stop.”

….

It was five days. Five long days. All of them were growing tired of the wait. Nicole was out at the Revenant compound when she saw a pickup truck with two men in the cab and two more sitting in the bed head for the front entrance. Her binoculars found the passenger. Her pulse started racing.

“He’s moving. Front passenger seat. Chevy pickup, late 50’s, brown. Two in cab, two in bed. All armed.”

Wynonna’s voice came back.

“Are you sure?”

“Unless another Revenant has a weird chunk of white on the left side of his beard, yes I’m sure.”

“Rolling.”

Wynonna called Nedley, then headed for the van. Dolls came running from the barn where he’d been cleaning his guns. Chetri was in the bathroom and stumbled out the door pants only partially zipped up, shirt out, paying more attention to making sure his weapon was ready than his appearance.

Gus was watching the baby while Waverly ran into Purgatory for supplies. Rosita had gone along and they were going to miss the party. Doc was on his way in the wrecker, the plan was a variation on the one that captured the chemists. Holliday had a car already hooked up and was headed for the impact zone.

Nicole hopped in the tiny Triumph TR4 convertible the group felt was the perfect lookout car. Quick and relatively quiet it could get to the impact zone faster even though the terrain was anything but comfortable. She arrived at the place a mile past the first ground zero and hid the car in the trees.

Wynonna yelled at Dolls when he hesitated.

“We can’t wait for Rosita, we’ve got to go now.”

The van headed out of the homestead, rear end fishtailing, kicking up a cloud of dust and gravel. They missed the Jeep with Waverly and Rosita in the dust. Rosita swore, then looked at the younger Earp.

“I’ll drop you at the homestead, then take this to the impact zone. If I push I can make it.”

Waverly looked over at her and smirked.

“Nice try. We’re going now, we’ll be right behind them.”

“Waverly, you’re supposed to stay out of this.”

“Everybody’s got the idea that they know what’s best for Waverly. Waverly knows what’s best and she’s going along.”

Rosita rolled her eyes and held on as the Jeep flew down the road after the others.

….

Nicole took her position on a small hill at the edge of the forest. She was less than one hundred feet from the impact zone. She would radio when the truck crested the big hill a half mile back, then still have plenty of time to get to the zone before the truck.

The van screeched to a halt behind John Henry’s wrecker. The plan was for the van to be following the large wrecker which would block the view of the approaching Revenant vehicle. The wrecker would lurch to the left into the path of the truck. Any support would be dealt with as quickly as possible unless Bobo was brave enough to exit the vehicle immediately.

Once the group had isolated Del Rey, Wynonna would dispatch him with Peacemaker. Oh it sounded so simple, and in reality it was. But, as Wynonna said when the plan was formulated,

“Simple and easy are two different things. This will _absolutely_ not be easy.”

The first glitch came when Dolls noticed the Jeep in his rear view mirror.

“Wynonna, your sister and Rosita are right behind us.”

“Dammit, Waverly, can’t you just listen for once in your life? Well, it’s too late to do anything about it. Try to keep her out of trouble please. Gus will kill me if something happens to her.

“Oh shit, not to mention Red.”

The van pulled up behind Doc’s truck but before Wynonna could get out and berate her sister the radio crackled to life.

“Truck just crested the hill.”

Wynonna, cursing under her breath yelled out the window at Doc.

“It’s go time.”

This was about the time everything went to hell—in a more real life (rather than metaphysical) way.

….

Nicole turned after radioing the trucks progress in and started to the impact zone. She had broken into a jog when she felt a sharp pain in her right ankle followed by someone tackling her to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her briefly. When she regained her wits, she looked around.

Nothing, but the pain remained in her ankle.

She looked back and realized she’d managed to step in a fissure in the rock she’d climbed to get the best view of the approaching truck. Her foot was wedged in a crack, and she’d twisted her ankle. She struggled for several seconds she didn’t have to get her foot free, then got to her feet.

Pain shot through her right leg. She realized quickly she wasn’t going to beat the truck and set off to get to the impact zone as soon as she could.

….

Doc was counting in his head as he drove to the impact zone, a stretch of road less than fifty yards long where the road narrowed and the truck could be forced to a stop. The approaching pickup had slowed slightly, now going less than forty into the zone.

_Three, two, one… now!_

Holliday wrenched his wheel left clipping the front bumper of the pickup which, despite the driver slamming on the brakes, was still going at least twenty when the collision occurred. While nearly ideal, the result was anything but.

The impact sent both Revenants that were riding in the truck’s bed flying over Doc’s hood and into the rocks on the side of the road. As Wynonna and the guys left the van, the elder Earp slowed and cursed when she saw what had happened. Instead of being able to head straight for where Del Rey should be, she had to take care of the Revenants that were in the rocks.

Both stood, heads at grotesque angles and lurched onto the road. The _Heir_ raised _Peacemaker_ and dispatched both, not bothering to watch them sink back where they belonged. She made her way around the wrecker to find Dolls engaged with the last of the bodyguards.

“Dolls! Down!”

The agent hit the ground as the barrel of Earp’s gun glowed. The retort was immediate and Dolls was rolling when he felt the ground near him heat up to a temperature that burned despite his having rolled at least ten feet away.

Wynonna was looking around.

“Where is he?”

….

Nicole was still thirty feet away from the truck when she heard the third shot. There was no movement in the truck, but the passenger door was open. She drew her revolver and cautiously approached the truck. As she looked over to ensure Del Rey wasn’t hiding on the floor of the cab, she felt an arm go around her neck and the cold steel of a gun press into her back.  
“Drop the gun.”

Nicole complied. It was kicked behind her.

“Your first wrong move will be your last, bitch.”

Del Rey dragged her to the back of the truck, gun still in her back. Nicole looked for an opportunity to do anything but came up empty. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Slow steps forward, one wrong one and I’ll put one in your spine just for fun.”

The pair came slowly around the back of the damaged pickup. Wynonna saw them first.

“Let her go, Bobo, this is between you and me.”

“It’s so much more than that Earp and you know it.”

“Well Del Rey, Svane, or whatever name your Satanic father gave you, you’re done here and now. I’m sending you back to hell for good. You’ve done enough damage to me, my family and to the world.”

The Revenant leader smirked at the elder Earp.

“You know, even if you managed to kill me with that thing, I’m taking your sister’s girlfriend to hell with me. Do you think she wants that?”

Waverly had come around the side of Doc’s truck and started for Nicole. Doc reached out and grabbed her. Nicole looked over at Holliday.

“Don’t you let go of her Doc! Under no circumstances do you let her go.”

Holliday nodded while Waverly struggled to get free. She looked to her sister.

“Nonna, don’t do it. Please, there has to be another way.”

The elder Earp looked to her sister, then back at Nicole and Bobo. Nicole’s eyes were doing something as she spoke.

“Wynonna don’t listen. This has to end. Waves, I love you but you can’t stop this. All I have _left_ is to keep this creep right here so he can go back where he belongs. It’s all I have _left_.”

The elder Earp was watching the redhead as she talked. Nicole was staring right at her, her right eye blinked slowly three times, then the left blinked once as she said _left_. When she repeated the pattern, Wynonna nodded imperceptibly.

Then she looked briefly at her sister, then back at Nicole and nodded.

“Sorry, baby girl.”

“But Nonna, I love her.”

Wynonna nodded her head once.

“Sorry baby girl, the curse is bigger than all of us.”

She nodded her head a second time.

“It. Ends. Here.”

And she nodded a third time. As her head came back up, so did _Peacemaker_. As the barrel glowed and the gun barked, Nicole threw her head to the left. She felt a searing pain in her right ear and cheek, which immediately faded as she felt the ground beneath her spike to an incredibly painful, molten feel.

She felt Del Rey’s hands relax, but her feet were literally on fire and she could barely move them as they began to sink into a fiery pit. She struggled to escape but it was hopeless, she couldn’t lift her feet. Fire spread up her body from her feet. She screamed.

Then she felt a blow to her left side that took the wind from her lungs. Black spots swam before her eyes. She may have blacked out for an instant, then became aware of her legs in agony that had faded slightly.

The redhead couldn’t catch her breath. Her screams seemed to have been joined by another’s. She opened her eyes and stared into another set of eyes. Not Satan, but a tiny firecracker she’d come to feel like a sister.

“Rosita, what happened?”

Rosita looked up at Nicole, smiling through her own agonizing pain.

“That bastard got my mom, there was no way he was getting you.”

Doc was there, first looking at Rosita. Once he knew she was okay, he went to pull Nicole’s boots off. They were still smoking, so he grabbed a pair of gloves from his coveralls, then pulled them off the redhead.

The relief was immediate. Her legs and feet were burned, but she could feel they were going to heal. Holliday shook his head.

“Man oh man. She hit you like one of those pro linebackers. She literally knocked you out of that pit while Bobo was still sinking in. That was incredible.”

He turned to hug Rosita and was immediately replaced by a familiar face. Waverly looked down, tears streaking her face.

“Oh Nicole, I was sure I’d lost you.”

The redhead reached up and cupped the younger Earp’s face.

“We’re just getting started, baby.”

Waverly smiled.

“Baby, I like the sound of that.”

Excerpt from Nicole’s journal.

_No one will believe this, but…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's most of it. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. There's an epilogue coming early next week, I think it ties up a couple loose ends, plus a small (very small) plot twist. Please let me know what you've thought of this, and thanks to all who've stuck around.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole heals, a new opportunity and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to [Em_McConachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_McConachie/pseuds/Em_McConachie) for her amazing beta work.

Nicole was in the hospital for two weeks. Her burns, actually third degree in a couple of places, were healing slowly. Four days after the death of Del Rey, the redhead felt good enough to call a few friends.

Eliza was happy to hear from her, happy she was fine and put Danny on the phone for a minute. The call to Shae was picked up by the answering machine, and Nicole left a short message.

_“Hi Shae, just wanted to check in. In Purgatory, everything’s fine and the advice you gave me was spot on.”_

The two had talked about Nicole and her feelings for Waverly. Shae had some thoughts.

_“Nicole, if she’s the one, she’s worth the risk. She’s worth pursuing. Go after her, talk to her.”_

While she wanted to make those calls, she was really stalling. The call to her Sergeant was going to be the hardest. She knew with almost one hundred percent certainty it was going to result in her being fired. She picked up the phone and dialed.

_“Hollywood, O’Brien.”_

_“Sergeant, it’s Haught.”_

_“Hey Rookie, what’s up? You’re not due back until Monday. You in a hurry, miss us?”_

_“I’m afraid I won’t be able to return Monday, sir. I’m in the hospital.”_

_“Are you alright?”_

_“I will be. But they tell me I won’t be able to be discharged for at least another week, then I’ll be unable to leave Canada for at least another two weeks.”_

_There was silence on the other end. Finally, the sergeant spoke._

_“Our policies are pretty cut and dried. If you’re not here Monday you’re AWOL and as a rookie on probation, you would be subject to immediate termination.”_

_“I understand.”_

_There was silence on the other end. Then:_

_“If you officially resign, citing physical reasons, you would be allowed to reapply after one year has passed. You’d have to return to the Academy, but you could still be an officer here._

_“If you’re physically unable to report by Monday, you’re considered Absent Without Leave.”_

_Nicole swallowed her disappointment and the lump in her throat. She was glad the Sergeant couldn’t see the tears._

_“I’ll send the letter today, sir. Thanks for everything.”_

_“Keep in touch Haught, Harding was right, you are a helluva cop.”_

Nicole hung up the phone and sobbed for fifteen minutes. The intensity of the last few weeks finally caught up with her. Once her crying subsided, she considered her life and the future. Her reverie was interrupted when the room door flew open and a familiar voice boomed out.

“Haughtstuff, we come bearing gifts.”

Wynonna sailed into the room, followed by Waverly, who was holding Nicky, and Rosita. They had a bag of food, the grease seeping through the white wrapping. Nicole, grateful for the distraction, smiled and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes. Waverly immediately noticed and came over to the side of the bed.

“NIcole, you’ve been crying. Are you okay?”

The redhead nodded.

“I just had to tell my boss I’m quitting. I’m writing the letter today.”

Waverly’s eyes filled and she grabbed Nicole’s hand.

“I’m so sorry, I know how much this must hurt you.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Wynonna slid the tray with Nicole’s burger and fries over her bed and grabbed her other hand.

“First thing you’re going to do when you get out of here is come home with us. You can stay at the homestead as long as you want.”

Nicole smiled but shook her head.

“I don’t want to be an imposition.”

Waverly pushed her shoulder, none too gently.

“Imposition my ass. If you think you’re getting away from me that easily, after all this—well, _not happening!_ ”

Nicole held up her hands.

“Okay, okay. Invitation accepted.”

The four ladies hung out for another hour, talking and watching Nicky, who seemed infatuated with Nicole. At one point Wynonna scooped him up and took him out of the room, feigning anger.

“We’re going for snacks. Nicky, you just remember who your favorite auntie is. Don’t let that redhead with her cute dimples and pretty eyes make you forget who I am. Hey Ro’, come with us.”

Waverly smiled as the door closed. She gathered up the remains of lunch and pushed the tray to the side. She returned and climbed in the bed, taking care to avoid the redhead’s feet.

“I’m really looking forward to having you stay with us, Nic. I want to take care of you and once you’re completely healed, enjoy life with you. I’ll be your nurse, okay?”

The redhead nodded, cheeks tinging pink, a faint smile appearing.

“I bet you’d make a really sexy nurse, Waves.”

The younger Earp blushed, then leaned over and kissed Nicole.

“Didn’t know you were into that.”

….

Nicole drifted off after the ladies left with the baby. When she woke up, it was late afternoon and she asked a nurse for some paper and an envelope. She quickly wrote her letter of resignation, keeping it to the bare minimum. Finished, she addressed the envelope and called the nurse back in.

“I have some money in the drawer. Could you see if the hospital will put this in their mail tomorrow. It has to be postmarked before Monday and I won’t be out of here by then.”

A male voice from behind the nurse surprised both. They looked over to see Sheriff Nedley standing in the doorway in uniform.

“Give it to me. I’ll make sure it gets out first thing with our official mail.”

Nicole looked over at the Sheriff, then nodded.

“Thanks.”

Nedley smiled and pocketed the envelope. The nurse left the room and he nodded at the chair against the wall.

“Do you mind?”

Nicole smiled.

“Please sit.”

The Sheriff pulled the chair near the redhead’s bed and sat. He stared at her, looked out the window, then brought his gaze back to Nicole.

“Wynonna stopped in a while ago. Told me you have to quit or be fired down in LA. They’re idiots, Nicole. You are an excellent cop. You’re smart and brave and decisive in stressful situations. They should have figured a way to make an exception.”

“LAPD is a huge organization, Sheriff. If they made one for me, they’d have to make one for everyone who had an excuse. Pretty soon it would be chaos.”

“Well, have you thought about what you want to do?”

“I haven’t given up my dream to be in law enforcement. My sergeant told me I could reapply in a year if I resigned. Maybe I’ll wait and go back to LA.”

Nedley stared at her for an uncomfortable length of time. Finally he stood.

“Well, I will be needing a few deputies in the next year. I don’t know how you feel about towns like Purgatory—we sure aren’t LA, but I would love for you to consider coming to work for me here. I’ve seen enough of your skills to know you’d be a real asset to our Sheriff’s Department.

“You don’t have to answer right away. I’m going to need to hire a couple deputies in the upcoming months but there isn’t a rush. Think it over and let me know.”

Nicole smiled.

“I’ll do that Sheriff, and thank you.”

Nedley nodded and left.

….

Waverly’s voice betrayed her anxiety. She was sitting next to Nicole as the redhead related the conversation with the Sheriff.

“What are you going to do?”

Nicole stared down at her hands. Then, bringing her eyes up to meet the younger Earp’s, she smiled.

“That kind of depends on you.”

“Me? What do you mean?”

Nicole was blushing furiously. Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge.

“Waves, I’ve told you before, as far as I’m concerned, you’re the one. And I don’t want to put any pressure on you. But if I commit to coming onboard here in Purgatory, I don’t think I could stand it if I lived here without us being together.

“The thought of spending the next several years in the same town as you if you don’t want a relationship is something I’m not ready for. Like I said, I don’t want to put you under any pressure, but I need to know.

“What are we and what are we going to be?”

Waverly stared at the redhead, eyes filling.

“When Bobo had you and I thought Wynonna was going to kill both of you—for a second I felt like I was dying inside. Then when Rosita saved you and it was over I was filled with a sense of relief. Then I thought back to what I said to Wynonna.

“I told her I loved you. I thought about what I’d said and if I only said it in the heat of the moment. I thought about what life might be like if you’d died. I thought about what life was going to be like when you went home.

“Now you’re telling me you might be sticking around and I can only say the thought of it fills me with a joy only the birth of Nicky surpassed.

“I do love you Nicole.

“I see the way you look at Nicky and the thing I told Wynonna—that only someone who’d accept him like his or her own would ever have a chance for anything permanent—well you look at him like he’s family.

“Bottom line, I want _us_ Nicole. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you’ll have me and my son. You’re everything and more that I ever dreamed I could have. I almost lost you once and, if you’ll give me the chance, I’ll never lose you again.”

Nicole was beaming. Her face was glowing pink, her dimples carved fissures of joy into her face and her eyes overflowed happiness. She reached for Waverly.

“Then I’m going to call Nedley and tell him he’s got a new deputy.”

….

_**Six Months Later** _

Nicole was getting ready for graduation. She was finished with the Academy and would be starting as Purgatory’s newest deputy in less than a month. She had a few weeks off that she planned on spending with Waverly and Nicky at the homestead.

The redhead had her own apartment but spent the majority of her time at the Earp’s place. So much that she had a dresser filled with clothes in the guest room. Waverly had gotten in the habit of coming up to her room as soon as Nicky fell asleep on the nights Nicole stayed.

It was weekends while Nicole was at the Academy, but now it was going to be more often. The couple was trying to plan carefully, not wanting to move in together until they knew if living at the homestead would work.

She was holding a letter, delivered that day inviting her to a dedication service for Lieutenant Harding. The ceremony, a week away, was to dedicate a new training facility in the LAPD. It was to take place on the one year anniversary of her mentor’s death.

Nicole picked up her phone to call Waverly.

“Hey babe, what’s going on?”

“Next week after the ceremony I want to go to Los Angeles for a couple days. They’re having a memorial for Lieutenant Harding and dedicating a building to him. The _Wesley Harding Training Facility_ will help rookies and officers learn and perfect their skills.

“I want to go to pay my respects, see his family and say a final goodbye. I never really grieved him Waves, I came here almost immediately after his death and went right into the fight with the Revenants. I really want, no, I _need_ to go.”

Waverly hesitated.

“Will you see Shae when you’re there?”

“Not if you don’t want me to. But if you’d come along, I could make it a point to have lunch with her so she could meet the reason she never had a chance.”

Waverly’s smile came through the phone.

“Go, enjoy and don’t worry about me. I’d rather not leave Nicky here without me so I think you should just go.

“I think it’s wonderful that you would go three thousand miles just for an I love you and one last goodbye.

“Just don’t be gone too long.”

….

Nicole was gone two days. She left immediately after the ceremony to hop a plane back to Calgary. She skipped seeing Shae, preferring to see her somewhere down the line with Waverly at her side. She did make one stop, to see Eliza and Danny. It was bittersweet seeing her first friend and the boy she’d come to love in LA.

Eliza and Danny drove her to the airport. After a tearful goodbye Nicole hopped on the flight which landed three hours later. It was almost eight at night when she stopped at Shorty’s to say hey to her girlfriend.

Waverly hugged the redhead and whispered in her ear.

“I r _eally_ missed you. We have to talk about something when I’m off. Can you wait around and drive me home?”

Nicole was filled with apprehension.

“What do you need to talk to me about?”

Waverly saw the concern in her eyes and laughed.

“Oh it’s nothing bad, silly. Nicky got into some of your stuff the day you left and I wanted to show you.”

The redhead smiled, relief evident.

“Oh, okay.”

….

The ride to the homestead was comfortably silent. Nicole basked in a happiness she never believed she would claim, while Waverly wondered if the conversation they were about to have could change a few things.

They arrived around 11:00PM and, after greeting Gus and Wynonna, headed up to Nicole’s room. After helping the redhead unpack, Waverly walked over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She pulled out a familiar, leather bound book.

“When we weren’t paying attention, Nicky wandered up here. I’m sure he was looking for you. He’d pulled a couple of your dresser drawers open and this drawer as well. I’m sorry, but when we caught him I opened this up and read some of it.”

Nicole smiled.

“I don’t have any secrets from you Waves, it’s okay.”

“I thought you’d say that, but I think something else is more important. You’re a really good writer—I think you should consider publishing this.”

Nicole’s eyes widened.

“Are you kidding? No one would believe the majority of it if I did.”

“I’ve actually thought a little about this. What if you changed some names and places and turned it into a work of fiction. You write beautifully Nicole, I think you should consider it.”

Nicole didn’t know whether to laugh or not. She just shook her head.

“I don’t know Waves, but I’ll think about it.”

….

_**One year later** _

“Nicole, you have a phone call.”

“Thanks. Excuse me Sheriff. I’ll be quick. I don’t want to tie up the Department’s phone lines.”

The redhead walked in and picked up one of the extensions.

“Deputy Haught… yes… what?… When do they need an answer?… Okay, I’ll let you know.”

She hung up the phone and stood staring out the front window of the Sheriff’s Office which looked out at Purgatory’s main drag. Finally Nedley came out of his office.

“Haught, you alright?”

Nicole started, then turned her head.

“That was my agent. A publisher in New York wants to buy the rights to my book.”

Nedley smiled.

“That’s great Nicole, you probably should call that girl of yours.”

Nicole smiled, still distracted, then reached for the phone.

“Waves, I’m on my way over.”

Nicole walked back into Nedley’s office.

“Sheriff, I’m going to take lunch, if it’s alright with you?”

Nedley waved his hand, dismissing his deputy. Nicole walked toward Shorty’s lost in thought. With Waverly’s encouragement and many creative suggestions, Nicole had finished a manuscript in a few months.

Nicole was uncertain but Waverly was convinced it was going to be a best-seller. The problem was what to do with this thing that had grown from journal entries to a nearly 400 page adventure that turned out to be more fun than either suspected when Waverly convinced Nicole to try it.

Nicole did have an engaging writing style and the basics for a story. But Waverly, she had imagination—once tapped it exploded with ideas and scenarios that had both laughing while the redhead tried to get them down on paper.

Finished, the pair stared at the pile of paper for several days. Ironically, a chance phone call from Shae, of all people, provided the answer.

“Nicole, Travis and I are thinking about opening a new restaurant. Canada has some attractions we thought we’d investigate before making a final decision on location. I told him I had a friend near Calgary and we should check that city out.

“He offered to stay behind, but I explained you aren’t _that_ kind of friend. Not from my lack of trying though.”

The pair shared a laugh, then set up a date to get together when the Pressman’s were in Canada. Waverly and Shae, while they’d never be best friends, got along well enough. Interestingly, neither Nicole nor the younger Earp thought much of Shae’s husband Travis.

“His eyes roamed over you Waves like he was selecting dessert. I didn’t like him.”

Waverly blushed.

“I was creeped out. He held my hand way too long when we first met and he kept staring at my chest through most of dinner. I’m glad that’s over with.”

Nicole nodded.

“At least we got the name of Shae’s agent friend. I’ll give her a call when we get home.”

A phone call led to a meeting. The meeting led to an agreement to represent. Now she had an offer, and an advance beyond her wildest dreams.

Nicole stormed Shorty’s. Waverly was tending bar. The redhead walked right up to her girlfriend.

“How long before you go on break?”

“I can go just as soon as I get Perry his lunch.”

She nodded over to a guy sitting in a booth.

“Good, we have to talk.”

Waverly frowned.

“Is something wrong?”

Nicole smiled.

“No, just the opposite. I’ll be in Gus’s office. Gus do you mind if we talk in your office?”

The older lady waved at them.

“Of course not.”

Nicole nodded and disappeared down the hall. A few agonizing minutes later, Waverly stepped in and closed the door.

“What’s going on Nicole?

The redhead took Waverly’s hands in hers.

“Shelley Brookes called. She says Hamilton Press wants to publish _Sinking Into Hades_. They’re offering us a $50,000 American advance.”

Waverly stared at her girlfriend. Then, once it sank in, she jumped into the redhead’s arms.

“Oh my God, Nicole, that’s amazing. You’re going to be rich and famous. That’s more money than you’d make in three or four years as a deputy… wait a minute? Who’s us?”

“Both of us is Cole Haught and Waverly Earp, co-authors.”

“Wh… what? Co-authors? Nicole, the book was yours. You wrote it, you rewrote it as fiction. I only gave you a few ideas.”

“Number one, you didn’t just give me a few ideas. You helped write at least half the scenes and your idea to turn the whole thing into a combination detective and horror story is the reason we came up with the way to make the story into a readable work of fiction.

“And we only get thirty percent of the money each. The first twenty goes to Nicky’s education, and if we make money, his trust. Plus ten percent each to your sister and Rosita. They both suffered enough at the hands of the Revenants and should share in our good fortune.”

Waverly stared at the redhead like she’d just told her she was an alien. Her eyes filled as she tried to clear her throat. Finally

“Why Nicole?”

Nicole smiled, flashing those dimples that always caused the younger Earp to lose concentration and generally forget most everything she was about to say. She reached back to take Waverly’s hands.

“Well, Waverly Earp, since I really believe you helped write this book, it’s only fair. Also, I love that boy like he’s my own, and if I can do something for him that maybe neither of us had growing up—well I’d consider it an honor and a privilege. I already told you why for the others.

“Plus, you may have noticed I’m kind of all in on this relationship of ours. What’s mine is yours and I feel like Nicky’s mine, at least to a certain extent. I won’t ever get to be his mama, the world being what it is, but I can sure act like he’s mine.

“If you’ll let me.”

Waverly wiped the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. She wrapped the redhead in a fierce hug.

“Have I told you today that I love you?”

“You tell me every time you look at me Waves.

“When we get off, we need to tell Wy and Gus. Also, we need to let Rosita know as soon as possible. They’ve read the book but don’t know about this.”

Waverly grinned mischievously.

“Wynonna will rag on you for your name on the manuscript, Nicole. She’s still mad that Nicky’s first word was ‘Cole, not Wynonna.”

“Well she’s calling me ‘Cole now, so she shouldn’t bitch.”

The pair hugged one more time before leaving the office. Nicole leaned in as they walked toward the bar.

“You can tell Gus, I want to tell your sister.”

Waverly smirked.

“You’re so bad.”

….

_**Four years later** _

From Rolling Stone Magazine:

_Cole Haught and Waverly Earp have another hit on their hands with Hades Rising. In it the hero of Sinking Into Hades and Hades Descent, Erica Summers once again fights foes from the Underworld in a gripping and sexy drama. Wayhaught, as book clubs have taken to calling the pair whose three works outside the Hades series have also been at the top of the best-seller list, have proved that their ability to grab the reader by the throat is more than just limited to forays into horror._   
_The pair, rumored to be more than co-authors, will do a brief publicity tour for this new novel with stops in New York, Toronto, Chicago and Los Angeles. They are the subject of much speculation as to their relationship but refuse to comment on it for “Privacy reasons”._

_This reviewer loved the book, loved the series and love these writers. I hope they write together for the next twenty-five years, whatever their personal status._   
_I rate Hades Rising 10 out of 10 bookmarks._

….

“Mommy, I want to go with you and ‘Cole.”

Waverly smiled indulgently.

“Sweetheart, we have to work and Gus and Aunt ‘Nonna will take good care of you.”

“But I want to go.”

Wynonna came into the kitchen and scooped the six year old into her arms.

“So the idea of going to the carnival, the zoo and pizza and ice cream every night doesn’t appeal to you mister?”

Gus was right on her heels.

“Don’t listen to her Nicky. We are going to have fun but we’re not going to spend the entire time playing. You have school and homework. That’s a big reason you’re staying with us.”

Nicole turned from the huge breakfast bar. The home Waverly and Nicole had built on the edge of the Earp property was spacious, and the kitchen was one of the focal points. The couple wanted all of their friends and family to be able to gather in one place for celebrations, dinners or game nights. The redhead looked at the little boy, who already reminded her of her mother and smiled.

“And when we get back, you and I are going to take my bike out for the first ride of the spring. It’s about time we got you on that motorcycle.”

Nicky’s eyes shone.

“Really ‘Cole? I can ride on the Chief?”

Nicole nodded.

“As long as you behave for Gus and Nonna, we’ll take a ride the first day the weather is nice enough.”

“I’ll be good, I promise.”

As the pair headed to Waverly’s brand new Wrangler, the younger Earp glanced over at her love.

“You’ve got that boy wrapped around your little finger.”

“Actually it’s the other way around. He and his mama have me wrapped around their little fingers. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a real labor of love. In all honesty, this was supposed to be more Wynonna-centric than a Wayhaught adventure. Best laid plans... it took on a life of its own. I hope the way it ended left you satisfied- there were a few things that had to be included but making Nicole and Waverly authors came as a total surprise (those journal entries were originally just to add flavor to Nicole’s experience). Most people who have tried their hand at any type of fiction can attest to the fact that sometimes a story takes an unexpected turn all by itself.  
> I want to thank everyone who stayed with this, and special thanks to all who commented, you really have no idea how encouraging it’s been. 
> 
> Finally a special thank you to Em_McConachie without whom this thing would have been much, much worse. In fact, there’s a good chance it would have never been finished.  
> I’m certain when you offered to look over my first few chapters you didn’t expect an almost 70k monstrosity. Your edits, suggestions and encouragement have been an unbelievable blessing.  
> Em has written the best fanfic I’ve ever read [Three Thousand Miles, Two I Love You’s, One Last Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215519/chapters/35289644%22). I’ve studied this work in depth and believe all readers should check it out to see how fanfics should be done. I can’t wait for next chapter and still feel a small amount of guilt over taking her away from writing that amazing, beautiful work. Your talent needs to be seen by more people.  
> Thank you  
> I’m done now  
> ;)  
> DJ


End file.
